La fin de toute chose
by Celia-san
Summary: Bon alors le titre à lui seul fait déjà un bon résumé ... je ne peux pas en dire plus à part que c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent avec moi ... j'espère que ça vous plaira ...
1. Partie I

**Auteur:** Celia-san (ou Goku-chan pour les intimes ... diminutif : Lia-san ... )

**Genre:** tendance deathfic (Désolée...)

**Titre:** La fin de toute chose... (Quel titre! Je crois que ma dissert' de philo parasite légèrement mon cerveau...Juste un petit peu...)

**Disclaimer:** (il est un peu long. Encore Désolée... C'était plus fort que moi... Mon dieu, on croirait entendre parler Hakkai!!!)

'Lia-san, _avec des petites flammes dans les yeux _: Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les cinq...

Gojo: C'est bizarre mais je le sens pas ce truc...

Sanzô, _qui charge son flingue_: Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. Quand une brebis est gâleuse, la meilleur solution est de l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne contamine tout le troupeau...

Goku, _sautillant dans tous les sens_: Des brebis? Où ça? Où ça? Quelqu'un a prévu un méchoui?

Sanzô, _effaré_: Par pitié, faites-le taire avant que je ne change de cible!..

Hakkai, _un petit sourire aux lèvres_: Ce n'est qu'une image Goku..._Goku est visiblement très déçu... _Es-tu sûr de toi Sanzô, elle est peut-être plus sympa qu'elle n'en a l'air_... 'Lia arbore un sourire sadique_ Quoique... Je suis de tout coeur avec toi!

'Lia-san _à genoux, une petite larme à l'oeil_: Non, par pitié, épargnez-moi!!! T.T Ce n'est pas ma faute! C'est Hina Maxwell et Selann Yui qui m'ont passé le virus! _( Soit dit en passant, je leur fait de big bisous: c'est mes best friends à moua! Merci de m'avoir contaminée!) _Je vous promet que je ne serais pas trop dure avec vous!

Hakkai, _tétanisé_: Selann...Yui...

Sanzô, _de même_: ... Hina... Maxwell... _( Hina, un petit clin d'oeil pour toi...)_

Gojo, _horrifié_: Vite Sanzô bute-la, bute-la!!!

'Lia-san, _brandissant une feuille devant elle_: Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer! D'après le contrat rédigé par moua que vous avez tous sciemment signé hier soir, "Toute tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de l'auteur sera passible d'atteinte à la dignité lors de la rédaction de cette fic ainsi que de travaux réservés à l'intérêt personnel de la victime."...

Gojo: Kéésss ke cé k'cette connerie! On a jamais rien sign... Eh attends, c'est pas hier qu'on s'est payé la cuite du siècle!?

Sanzô, _attrapant le contrat et ajustant ses lunettes_: Putain de merde! On s'est fait avoir en beauté! On a tous signés!

'Lia-san, _de petites étoiles dans les yeux_: Ils sont à ma merci! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! TT Vous devez m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil! _Elle écarte les bras_. OOooh, aimez-moi, vénérez-moi!

Gojo: Euuuuuuh... Elle a les connections qui ont disjoncté...

Hakkai, _dans un sourire gêné_: On dirait bien...

Sanzô: Dire qu'on va devoir la supporter...

Goku, _allongé par terre comme un animal à l'agonie_: J'ai... faim...

Sanzô, _se massant le crâne_: Ca y est, on a deux hystériques sur le dos... --

'Lia-san, _ravie_: Eh bien, commençons dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur! -- Je tiens à signaler que toute ressemblance avec les personnages ou évènements qui vont suivre sont totalement fortuites. Sauf cas exceptionnel, aucun être vivant ne sera blessé durant la rédaction de cette fic...

Sanzô/ Goku/ Gojo/ Hakkai: Sauf cas exceptionnel?!!

**Note**: C'est ma toute première fic (et peut-être la dernière... C'est pas de tout repos!!!). Je suis toute nouvelle sur le marché! Alors, plizz, soyez indulgent quant à la qualité de mon écriture! T.T

**1 Partie.**

Le monde céleste est d'un ennui... mortel... J'en viens parfois à regretter mon immortalité. Les longues années de mon existence n'ont jamais valu celles d'une vie humaine: ni contrainte, ni aléas; ma vie n'a été animée que d'une quiétude monotone et sans fin dont je suis à présent lasse. Souvent, je me reproche de n'avoir eu le courage de suivre Konzen et les autres...

Et pourtant... Pourtant je continue sur ce chemin que je me suis imposée. Je ne désespère pas.

Depuis quelques mois un petit rien a su troubler la monotonie de mes jours...

Aujourd'hui, Gyumao s'est réveillé. Le voyage touche maintenant à sa fin. Le destin du monde d'en bas se trouve entre les main de ce petit rien. Il se prénomme... Genjo Sanzô...

---

- Ils ont choisi, Goku...

Je m'appuie contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et allume une clope. Je tire une bouffée. C'est sûrement ma dernière avant le combat...

- T'inquiète pas, ils ne se laisseront pas buter...

Je pose mon regard sur lui la tête basse, il acquiesce d'un imperceptible mouvement de la tête. Il est inquiet. J'aime pas quand il est dans c't état. Instinctivement ma main se tend vers lui. Je la retiens. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse cette tête d'ahuri...

C'est eux qui ont décidé de rester à l'arrière pour assurer notre ascension vers Gyumao. Pas ma faute s'ils crèvent.

Non, ils crèveront pas, crèvent jamais ces cons-là...

Et puis, ils ne sont pas seuls. Dokugakuji, Yaone, Ririn risquent aussi leur peau. Pour Kogaiji qui s'est sacrifié afin de sauver sa soeur, enfant de Gyumao et dernière clef de la résurrection. Afin de les laisser vivre, elle et les autres, loin de l'horreur et de la perversion. Notre ennemi par survie. Notre meilleur ennemi...

- Sanzô...

Je me tourne vers lui. Ses yeux me fixent intensément. Quelque chose dans son regard m'effraie. Je redoute sa question.

- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir?

Je porte la clope à mes lèvres. Son goût me paraît soudain un peu plus âpre.

Il a baissé les yeux: il se croit lâche.

J'aurais jamais dû l'emmener avec moi. Il se retrouve mêlé dans une affaire qui ne le concerne pas. C'est pas ce que je voulais. J'ai jamais voulu ça. Je me suis toujours débrouillé sans lui. Moi seul suis mon propre garde.

Personnellement, l'issue du combat m'importe peu. Mourir, survivre, quelle importance? Je suis déjà à moitié mort. Depuis le décès de mon maître, je m'accroche vainement à cette vie dont je ne veux plus. Est-ce que j'ai accepté ce voyage dans le seul but de trouver une raison valable à ma mort? Peut-être.

Mais Goku...

- Je ne sais pas si on en ressortira vivant - l'écrase mon mégot - , mais je suis sûr que d'une chose: c'est que quelques soit l'issue du combat, elle se fera dans le sang.

Tans pis si je meurs, tant pis si je vis.

Alors que je l'observe, la détermination saisit son visage, son regard. Il est prêt à affronter le sort qui lui est réservé. Cette soumission me répugne et pourtant je l'admire. La vie lui tend les bras, moi je la rejette. Il accepte malgré tout la mort tandis que moi je l'attends à bras ouverts.

Ce courage je ne l'ai pas. Je suis faible. J'ai tenté de devenir fort en restant en vie mais finalement,en évitant de faire face à la mort, mon unique solution, j'ai fait preuve de vulnérabilité.

Et je me raccroche à la vie. Dans les méandres de mon âme froide et sombre, décharnée, vacille une lueur dont la chaleur m'est douce. Qu'est-ce qui me retiens?

L'ascenseur s'est arrêté. Les portes s'ouvrent. Aucun problème ne s'est imposé durant notre ascension. Devant nous, personne. Ils nous ont sûrement prévu une petite réception. Le poing droit de Goku tremble. Je l'arrête. Il me regarde. J'évite l'appui de ses yeux dorés. Je sors mon flingue.

- Allons-y Goku, nos hôtes doivent s'impatienter...

---

Eh ben! Z'ont pas lésiner la dose de monstre! Il devait y'avoir une promotion... ou alors on a eu le droit au prix de gros. Remarque, plus on est de fous, plus on rit...

J'espère que le singe s'en sortira... Bah! Il a p't'être pas d'cerveau mais il sait se battre; et puis, le moine dépravé est là pour veiller aux grains...

S'il enlevait son contrôleur de force... Pff! Je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour l... Oh et puis merde! J'ai déjà assez à faire ici plutôt que de m'inquiéter pour ce con de singe!

Ca grouille de partout! Ils poussent comme des pâquerettes! Je ne vois plus Hakkai, Doku et les autres. Où sont-ils passée?

Il faut que je retrouve Dokugakuji avant qu'il lui arrive une connerie. La mort de Kogaiji l'a rendu complètement fou. Il s'est jeté dans le combat à corps perdu. Il voulait tuer sans chercher à se protéger des autres.

Est-ce son cri que j'entend ou celui d'un monstre qui agonise sous mon shahujo?

- Doku!

Il me semble entendre une réponse. Je trace un chemin, fauchant à mon passage les monstres qui gênent ma progression. J'aperçois au-dessus des têtes son épée rougi par le sang. Alors que je m'approche de lui, il pose un instant son regard sur moi. La fureur a laissé place à la douleur. Il me sourit, malgré tout.

Ca me met l'estomac en vrille.

- T'en fais une tête de déterré!

Tu t'es regardé Doku? Qui est le plus vivant de nous deux?

- Parle pour toi...

Son sourire est empreint d'amertume. Et, pourtant, il trouve le moyen de m'observer avec défi.

J'peux pas m'empêcher de revoir en regard mon frère d'autrefois, ce sourire provocateur qu'il arborait il y a 10 ans de cela. Je retrouve Jien. Je ne peux décrire ce qui se produit en moi à cet instant.

Joie, souffrance, soutien... La douleur au souvenir du temps passé avec ma mère.

C'est moi qui l'ai finalement tuée. Je la tuais un peu plus chaque jour par ma simple présence. Rouge sang. La couleur de la trahison. Un être tabou. le rappel de la trahison de mon père. J'étais le fruit de sa douleur. Elle me frappait, me haïssait et je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait mal par ma faute. Je préférait souffrir par elle et pour elle. J'acceptais ses colères. Pas Jien. Il l'a tuée par ma faute. Pour moi. La seule personne qui m'acceptais tel que j'étais. Qui pansait mes blessures... Mon frère.

Aujourd'hui je peux me racheter. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas moi qui souffre. Ce n'est pas moi qui est besoin de ce soutien qu'il m'offrait. Je dois agir à mon tour. Il faut que je l'aide.

- A qui aura le plus de monstres?

Il sourit et lève son épée.

Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser gagner, Sa Gojo...

- Laisse-moi rire, tu n'as aucune chance face à moi.

Son regard dédaigneux a réveillé en moi mon orgueil et ma soif de combat. Un véritable feu m'embrase. Je resserre ma prise sur mon arme. Mes bras me démangent.

On va se faire quelques monstres!

Venez, approchez, tonton Gojo s'impatiente...

---

Je ne sais pas où est passé Gojo. J'espère qu'il va bien...

Il doit être avec Doku: il n'a pas pu rester insensible face à la détresse de son frère. Doku, bien qu'il eût rejoint le camps adverse, était resté Jien aux yeux de Gojo. Il est son frère et le dernier lien avec son passé douloureux. Gojo a beau montrer des dehors revêches et prétentieux, ils ne se révèlent qu'une façade visant à cacher un être sensible, fragilisé par son passé. Nous le sommes tous. Nous sommes tous poursuivi par notre passé. Chacun de nous le vit et le combat jour après jour. Il est notre et lien et notre générateur de force...

Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire.

Yaone et Ririn ont besoin de moi. Quelque chose me pousse à les aider. Je peux me l'expliquer. Mais j'en ressens la nécessité. Je me dois de les protéger. Non pas pour elles mais pour moi... C'est un peu égoïste de ma part...

Pourquoi? .. Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Kanan en elle. Sa douceur, son regard, sa gentillesse... Je retrouve en elle tous ce que j'avais aimé en Kanan. Caque fois que je rencontre Yaone, c'est revenir au temps où elle était encore en vie... La protéger elle pour me racheter de n'avoir su protéger Kanan, voilà une pensée bien faible... Cela ne changerait rien. Restera gravé en moi, marqué au fer rouge, le sceau de la culpabilité.

Pitoyable vie. Et je souris. J'ai le coeur douloureux en regardant Yaone; cependant je me complais dans ma souffrance, habité par le désir de revoir à travers elle celle que j'aimais et que j'aime encore. De la joie dans la souffrance... Suis-je cynique à ce point? ..

Et je souris, encore et toujours; cet éternel sourire pour cacher quoi? Un homme faible, qui ne survit que parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas seul, parce qu'il croit être en mesure de les aider. Parce qu'il a l'impression d'être apprécié, aimé. Je vis pour les autres. Ce sourire ne me ressemble en rien Il n'est pas le mien. Il n'est qu'une surface tentant de dissimuler le fond. Je souris pour eux, non pour moi...

La douleur et la tristesse ont rendu Ririn ardente au combat. La rage accompagne ses mouvements. La perte de son frère a anéanti en elle toute compassion. Elle tue pour tuer, pour oublier sa propre souffrance...

Que deviendrais Goku si Sanzô mourait?

Je m'inquiète pour lui. Gyumao n'est pas un simple adversaire. Goku est peut-être fort mais il n'est rien comparé à la force destructible du dieu taureau. J'ai peur qu'il ne sorte pas indemne du combat. Sanzô... sauras-tu te montrer capable de soutien, auras-tu la force de répondre à l'attention qu'il te porte?

Les monstres tombent à nos pieds si vite... Le combat est facile, trop facile. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend à la suite de cet affrontement?

A suivre...

Ca vous a plu? Si oui, petite review? ## , si non,... allez au diable!!! (je plaisante, je plaisante... ) A très bientôt j'espère!


	2. note

**Coucou !**

Je suis désolée … Y a pas la suite …

En fait elle est écrite depuis longtemps .. mais .. en réalité j'ai pas internet et c'est mes best friends ( Hina Maxwell et Selann Yui ) qui le mettent sur le site (ouin … ai pas internet ! ) …

J'ai eu un problème de disquette, ce qui fait qu'Hina n'a pas pu l'envoyé ..

Mais l'ADSL devrait arriver bientôt chez moi .. et à moi internet et fanfiction !

Pourrais moi-même les mettre ! trop bien !

Alors … à bientôt !

**'Lia-san**

_Petite note d'Hina Maxwell : et oui désolé si ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais j'espère pouvoir en poster un très bientôt en attendant prions pour que Celia-san est internet chez elle très vite … _

_Kisu _

_Hina _


	3. Partie II

C'est re-moi! Je viens vous hanter! Muahahahahahahahaha! (je suis désolée, j'ai court-circuité quelques uns de mes neurones...Triste sort...) Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite... en fait, je n'ai toujours pas internet... Pauvre moi... C'est devenu un doux rêve inaccessible... (please, stand by...)

Il y aura du retard dans la rédaction de la fic... Je n'ai trouvé pas le temps de l'écrire ces derniers mois! Et en plus, pour couronner le tout, même un escargot écrit plus vite que moi! Demandez à Selann et Hina... Mais je la terminerai... J'y arriverai!

Je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont si gentiment écrit des reviews. Ca fait chaud au coeur! #TT# Si certains faits vous semblent incompréhensibles, c'est normal! Vous trouverez toutes les réponses à vos questions dans la suite de la fic. J'essaie de ménager le suspense comme je peux!Vous aimez les changements de personnages? C'est comme une partie de devinettes, il faut trouver qui c'est!

Avant de vous donner **enfin **la suite (Je suis une vraie pipelette!), **je voulais remercier Selann Yui et Hina Maxwell sans qui vous ne pourriez lire cette fic! **Pour voir vos reviews l'année dernière, j'étais obligée d'utiliser les ordis du lycée! Trop dur! TTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTT

**Alors... Gros bisous à mes copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiines! Ouaip! Je les adore! Vous trouvez pas qu'elles sont géniales mes copiiiines?**

**Si jamais vous ne connaissez pas leurs fics (Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah, mal à vous!) , allez les voir, elles sont super bien! ( c'est très très urgent!)**

Et maintenant...

**Partie II**

Mes mains tremblent...

J'ai peur. Peur pour Sanzô. Peur de faire face au père et meurtrier de Kogaiji... Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Mais surtout... J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais être capable de faire... Mes mains ont tant de fois failli de tuer Hakkaï, Gojo ...et même Sanzô. Certaines nuits, j'entrevois dans mes rêves son cadavre gisant sur le sol, le visage blême et le regard vide, et mes mains, couvertes de son sang.

Et si cela arrivait? Si je le tuais pendant le combat?

Je ne veux plus être Son Goku... J'aimerais être Goku, juste Goku; celui qu'on traite de singe, qui reçoit des coups de baffeur, qui ne pense qu'à bouffer... Celui qui aime se battre et non celui qui aime tuer...

Mais je suis et je resterai un monstre enfermé dans un corps de gamin... Je me déteste... Je déteste ce que je suis...Je ne fais que leur donner du soucis. Gojo et Hakkaï ont déjà été blessés par ma faute en essayant de m'arrêter. Et même s'ils m'assurent du contraire, je sais que Son Goku leur fait peur. Je suis un boulet pour eux. Comment peut-on s'aimer lorsque l'on sait tout le mal que l'on est capable de faire?

Mes chaînes semblent peser un peu plus à mes poignets. Je les regarde pendant à mes bras... Leur tintement est toujours là pour me rappeler la faute que j'ai commise il y a environ 500 ans. Je ne me souviens pas de la raison pour laquelle je fus enfermé, seule m'est restée la souffrance que mon acte m'avait laissé. Je sais que mon crime était horrible, c'est pourquoi on m'avait enfermé, afin de préserver les hommes de ma vraie nature...

Goku n'existerai pas sans le contrôleur de force... Ma véritable apparence est celle d'un monstre sanguinaire, incapable de faire la différence entre amis et ennemis... En vérité, celui que je redoute le plus... C'est moi...

« - Eh Goku, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

J'avais pas vu que Sanzô me regardait. J'ai les yeux et les yeux humides de larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser? J'essuie mon visage et lui souris.

« - Rien...

Sanzô, qui avait repris sa progression, s'est retourné d'un geste brusque; ses yeux violets se sont baissés sur moi. Ils me scrutent. C'est comme s'il me transperçait de son regard. Je baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. J'ai honte, honte qu'il m'ait vu pleurer. Je m' étais promis d'être fort pour lui... mais je viens de lui prouver le contraire... Je suis faible...

« - Désolé...

L'intensité de son regard faiblit. Il semble surpris.

« - Pourquoi?

Le silence devient pesant. Il me met mal à l'aise. Les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche.

« - Parce que... Parce que je suis faible...

Je ne sais pas s'il a entendu ma réponse... J'ose lever les yeux sur lui. J'ai peur de sa réaction.

Je sens déjà son poing frapper ma pauvre tête vide...

Mais, à mon grand étonnement, c'est la colère et la compassion qui traverse son regard.

« - Pleurer n'a jamais été une preuve de faiblesse. La peur et le doute sont les deux conditions qui forment le courage. Etre fort, c'est être conscient de ces deux sentiment et savoir les surmonter.

Sanzô s'est approché de moi. Je sens ses deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Ses yeux impitoyables cherchent les miens.

« - Tu n'est pas faible, Goku.

Mon coeur cogne contre ma poitrine.

Personne ne me comprend si facilement. Personne ne sait traduire aussi bien mes sentiments. Il m'a sauvé, il m'a élevé. Il a été le premier à ne pas être effrayé par ma vraie personnalité, à m'accepter tel que je suis. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi... Alors...

Alors, s'il mourrait de mes mains, dans un de mes accès de folie, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... jamais... C'est pourquoi...

« - Je n'enlèverais pas mon contrôleur de force.

Sanzô s'est figé. Aucun bruit ne s'élève. Son silence m'inquiète mais je suis prêt à l'affronter. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Il me tourne toujours le dos.

« - Sanzô?...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? T'as décidé. Au moins, j'aurais pas à réparer tes conneries... Allez, grouille-toi, j'ai pas qu'ça à foutre. Je trouve que tu réfléchis trop le singe, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Peut-être qu'il a raison. Je pense un peu trop depuis qu'on est entré dans le château d'Hoto. N'empêche qu'il aurait pu me le faire remarquer autrement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit parfois si méchant avec moi?

Je sais. Je sais qu'il souffre. Chaque fois que le ciel se couvre. Chaque fois qu'il pleut. Si seulement il osait me dire ce qui ne va pas... J'aimerais tellement l'aider... comme il l'a fait pour moi...

« - On est arrivés.

Je le rejoins. Devant nous se dresse une immense porte aux inscriptions étranges. Sanzô se tourne vers moi.

« - Tiens-toi prêt.

Il tend la main et entrouvre doucement l'entrée. La lumière de la pièce s'échappe par l'ouverture et envahit le couloir sombre par lequel nous venons d'arriver. Mes yeux, agressés par la lumière, se plissent. Au fond de la salle, il me semble voir deux silhouettes dont une de taille gigantesque.

Oui, je suis prêt, quoiqu'il arrive.

**oOo**

47. J'en ai eu 47 en 10 minutes environ. Putain! J'me défonce aujourd'hui! Pour le coup, j'me paye une clope. Dommage qu'y ait pas de bière pour fêter ça... Quant aux nanas, elles sont soit trop jeunes... soit déjà prises... Bah! J'm'en trouverais bien une en sortant d'ici. La récompense est d'autant plus plaisante lorsque l'on attend pour elle... Après l'effort, le réconfort...

48. J'suis sûr qu'le frangin n'a pas fait mieux. Le voilà qui se ramène. Y'a plus personne. J'lui d'mande.

« - Alors, combien?

Il lève son épée. Le con! Il est en train d'me viser! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Il est taré ou quoi!

« - Doku, qu'est-ce que tu f...

J'm'abaisses juste à temps. J'rêve ou j'entends crier? J'me retourne. Un mec se retrouve planté au bout de la lame de Doku. Il s'était approché de moi sans faire de bruit. Merde, j'l'avais pas entendu v'nir... Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit Jien qui sauve ma peau et non l'inverse!

« - T'attends pas à un flot de remerciements... (Oh, fait chier!)Merci.

« - 49.

« - Quoi?

« - Ca fait 49.

Je suis obliger de supporter son sourire narquois! Il me gonfle...

« - Fais gaffe, t'es en train de te choper la grosse tête. Tu me dépasses juste d'un mec, 'y a pas de prestige là-dedans...

« - Mais c'est qu'il serait mauvais perdant le frangin!

« - Moi mauvais perdant!

J'm'arrête.

On se comporte vraiment comme des gosses. On a perdu tant de temps que ça lui et moi?...

« - 60!

Apparemment, Hakkaï en a fini lui aussi... Ce mec est décourageant.

« - Toi, c'est même pas la peine de savoir, tu dépasses toute catégorie, toujours. Hors course le mec.

« - Je prends ça pour un compliment de ta part...

Mouais...

La p'tite amie du moine pourri, cette Ririn, elle me fait pitié. Pas un sourire. Elle est complètement détruite. Pauvre gamine. Elle me rappelle le singe. Il a cette même tête quand Sanzô l'engueule sans raison. Il est parfois trop dur avec lui.

Les gosses, c'est comme les femmes: ça a besoin d'amour et d'affection; Sanzô, lui, en est les antithèses. Il faudrait qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à Goku, ce gamin tient trop à lui. Je me demande s'il se s'en rend compte.

Quant à Hakkaï, il m'étonnera toujours. Quoique l'avenir lui réserve, ce mec sourit. Pourtant, je sais combien sa vie a été dure. Ce sourire est à mon avis une belle armure. Il en devient parfois écoeurant, car pourquoi sourire lorsque l'on sait que le malheur s'acharne sur nous?

**oOo**

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Gojo si rayonnant. Doku aussi.

Les deux frères semblent trouver en l'autre un port d'attache, une affection commune, quelqu'un sur qui reposer. L'absence d'un proche peut se révéler un gouffre sans fond dans lequel l'esprit, inconscient, s'enfonce. Sa présence devient alors vitale. Je crois qu'il en était ainsi Gojo. Retrouver son frère signifiait retrouver une part de lui-même. Je suis heureux pour lui.

Pour moi, ce vide n'est toujours pas comblé. Il me manque quelqu'un...

« - Hakkaï, vous allez bien?

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit au son de sa voix... Yaone... Peut-être que...

La salle est vide, un peu trop à mon goût; Le combat ne peut se terminer ainsi. Ce serait trop simple. Ce silence ne présage rien de bon. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose nous observe... ou quelqu'un...

« - Restez sur vos gardes.

Tous se retournent vers moi. Ils le savent, tout aussi bien que moi. Notre nervosité emplit la salle. Plus personne ne sourit, pas même moi.

Soudain, nous parvient les bruits d'une porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant, à droite. Des pas résonnent dans la pièce. On applaudit.

« -Vous m'avez offert un combat des plus intéressants... vraiment, très intéressant...

La voix frêle de Ririn qui n'avait été entendue depuis notre arrivée, s'élève.

« - Professeur Nî?

**oOo**

C'est quoi ce... type! Ne m'dis pas qu'il se traîne avec un... une...

« - T'as bossé avec un mec fada de lapin en p'luche!

Voilà c'est sorti! Doku m'regarde.

« - A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais porté dans mon coeur...

J'aime pas sa tronche. Et en plus, pour ne rien arranger au tableau, il a une vraie voix d'fouine. A croire que le détester m'était prédestiné...

« - T'as l'air étonné de voir un type pareil... m'balance Doku. Pourtant, vu le nombre de nana de tout genre, de toute espèce que t'as ramené dans ton lit, un mec qui s'trimballe avec un lapin ne devrait pas t'effrayer...

« - Quel rapport y'a entre les femmes et ce... gus! ... Attends là! Qu'est-c'que t'es en train d'insinuer! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs!

Calme-toi Gojo, ne vas étriper ton frère avant la fin, il pourrait encore être utile...

« - Quelles touchantes retrouvailles! Ensemble contre l'adversité c'est ça, Dokugakuji? Comme c'est émouvant...

Alors là, c'est l'apothéose: il nous fait pleurer son lapin...

Il commence à m'chauffer l' "professeur Nî". Je comprends mieux pourquoi Doku fait une tronche pareille. A mon avis, sa haine ne date pas d'hier. Apparemment, lui aussi y était prédestiné...

Ce gars, 'faut s'en méfier, il a l'air dangereux...

« - Que nous voulez-vous?

Question sage d'Hakkaï… Heureusement qu'il est là. L'autre sourit comme un dément...

« - Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question mais puisque vous me le demandez si gentiment... Je suis là pour vous proposer un marché qui arrangera tout le monde...

Il se tait. Il faut en plus qu'il se fasse prier pour continuer! Il accouche ou quoi!

« - Nous vous écoutons.

Toujours Hakkaï. Il un peu trop poli à mon goût. A mon avis, il perd son temps; son marché ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« - Comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai travaillé sur le projet de résurrection de Gyumao. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui ai découvert le processus et exposé la marche à suivre...

Il nous prépare un discours ou quoi? Peut-être qu' un coup de mon shakujo pourrait le persuader de se mettre en mode "accélérer"...

« - J'ai moi-même orchestré les opérations au nom de Gyokumen Hoshu. Ce projet présente une faiblesse. Je pourrais vous la divulguer. Vous pourriez ainsi arrêter Gyumao.

J'ai sûrement les oreilles bouchées... Il nous propose de nous vendre ses propres alliés! Il est timbré!

Non... C'est peut-être un barge, mais un barge intelligent. Il a toujours pas exposé le prix de sa traîtrise.

Hakkaï n'a pas à être le seul à parler; c'est mon tour.

« - Et en échange?..

Il sourit? J'aime pas ça.

« - En échange... vous me livrez Son Goku...

Le singe!

oOo

Goku!

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Pourquoi le veut-il?

« - Qu'avez-vous l'intention de lui faire? Ou plutôt pourquoi vous intéresser à lui?

Il a le mauvais goût de m'observer avec un petit sourire narquois. Cet homme est inquiétant.

« - Ceci ne regarde que moi. Nous rentrerions dans l'ordre du privé... Disons que, comme tout scientifique qui se respecte, je suis doté d'une grande curiosité... et de beaucoup d'ambition...

Où veut-il en venir?..

Sa traîtrise, puis son intérêt mystérieux pour Goku: ses raisons sont purement personnelles. S'il avait donc accepté le poste auprès de Kogaiji, c'était dans un seul but de profit. Qu'espère-t-il maintenant gagner en récupérant Goku?

« - Si tu veux nous donner le moyen de buter Gyumao, c'est parce que tu crois que Goku en est incapable?

« - Cela vous éviterait des blessés... ou des morts...

Il n'a pas répondu à la réponse de Gojo. Non, il sait de quoi Goku est capable. C'est pourquoi il s'intéresse à lui. C'est un homme qui ne pense qu'à son propre intérêt. Se placer auprès de Gyumao, la plus grande menace régnant dans le Togenkyo, était pour lui la meilleure façon de s'assurer sécurité et puissance. Goku est la clef de son échec. Et quelle meilleure façon de s'acquérir du pouvoir que de prendre possession de cet élément une fois Gyumao mort?

Homura, et maintenant cet homme; quand arrêtera-t-on de considérer Goku comme un objet de convoitise?

« - Et tu crois sincèrement qu'on va te livrer le singe?

Gojo manque vraiment de délicatesse...

« - Permettez-moi de vous répondre par une autre question. Avez-vous songé à toutes ces vies perdues si Son Goku échoue? N'est-ce pas là votre but: éviter le chaos que Gyumao s'apprête à engendrer?

Essaie-t-il de nous manipuler? Je crois qu'il nous sous-estime. S'il pense pouvoir nous accabler de remords... Le remord, nous le portons déjà depuis longtemps.

« - Vous savez très bien que Goku a toutes les chances de tuer Gyumao, sinon pourquoi vous intéresser à lui? Je crois que vous ne nous avez pas très bien compris: quels que soient vos propos, nous avons nul intention de vous livrer Goku.

« - Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que le singe soit très coopératif...

Pourquoi abhorre-t-il un visage empreint d'une pitié sadique? Il m'effraie.

« - Dans ce cas, à mon grand regret, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous tuer...

A suivre……

_Pitite info de Selann : Et oui, c'est moi qui mets le chapitre aujourd'hui… Donc j'espère que vous avez aimé… Une tite review pour 'Lia-san ?_

_Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, le temps de corriger la partie III et je la mets en ligne… La chance, non ? Et qui s'est qui est une gentille petite fifille ? Lol… désolée…_


	4. Partie III

Cette fois-ci, pas de bavardages inutiles...sniff...

Bon lecture!

**Partie III**

Tss... "Dans ce cas et à mon grand regret, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous tuer...": c'est une phrase joliment tournée pour dire qu'il veut nous trucider! C'lui-là c'est un pur sadique! Pire que Sanzô!

Pourquoi il claque des doigts, il nous prépare un numéro de castagnettes!

C'est moi ou il y a comme un bruissement métallique...On dirait qu'ça se rapproche... Ca se déplace rapidement... genre une centaine de trucs avec des pattes... Brr... Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai le poil qui fait des vagues...

Aaaahhhh! Putain! C'est quoi c'bordel! C'est... On dirait des araignées faites avec des boîtes de conserve! Y'en a partout! 'Fallait qu'le "professeur Nî" nous campe le rôle du savant-fou, c'est ça!

« - Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes petites merveilles. Après un an de préparation et d'acharnement, mes araignées forment une parfaite petite armée. Chacune peut envoyer à elle seule une décharge d'environ 100 volts. Imaginez 20 de ces petites bêtes sur un même corps. Leur effet serait... foudroyant...

« - Ooh, et en plus il nous fait des jeux d'mots...

C'est ma dernière vanne de la journée. Plus rien ne prête à rire. Ce mec est vraiment dangereux. Il va falloir rester solidement groupés.

« - Maître Kogaiji avait raison, vous êtes fou, totalement fou...

Il y avait donc de l'eau dans l'gaz entre Kogaiji et lui?... Kogaiji... Ce pauv'gars se laissait manipuler sans rien dire avec sa bande... Mais c'était sûrement pas sans raison. Kogaiji était loin d'être quelqu'un de naïf.

« - Vous avez probablement raison. Je dois être un peu fou car voyez-vous Yaone, il y a toujours une part de génie dans la folie. La plupart des conquérants et dictateurs n'étaient pas fous? Pourtant, observez leur façon de conditionner l'homme. Cela ne relève-t-il pas du génie?

Ces doigts effleurent avec amour une de ces araignées. Il y a une forme de perversité dans son geste. Il me dégoûte. Un sourire béat à gerber nous est adressé avant qu'il ne se tourne vers ses bestioles.

« - Tuez-les...

A ces mots, une véritable armée s'élève et se précipite vers nous à vitesse grand V. Ces saletés sont trop petites et trop nombreuses... Raah! Ca va être la vraie merde pour les arrêter! On dirait bien qu'la p'tite bête va manger la grosse...

« - Yaone, Ririn, restez près de moi! Gojo, Dokugakuji, rejoignez-nous, je pense avoir une idée!

Pas l'temps d'réfléchir, j'fais c'qu'Hakkaï dit.

« - Mademoiselle Ririn !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la gamine! Elle est en train d's'approcher d'l'autre foldingue et les araignées avancent toujours!

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça professeur Nî, j'croyais qu'tu m'aimais bien...

Elle est folle ou quoi! Elle a pas compris qu'il voulait nous buter! Et l'autre qui s'permet d'lui sourire!...

« - Bien sûr que je t'aime, ma princesse, mais vois-tu, mon amour propre est bien plus grand que mon amour pour toi... Et comme tes petits copains se mettent en travers de mon chemin, et que tu es de leur côté... Je vais devoir te tuer...

Sale connard!

« - Ordure! Pourriture! Si jamais tu te permets de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu d'elle, j't'explose!

Le Frangin ne serait pas le seul: ça m'plairait bien d'lui arranger l'portrait...

« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de la toucher... Mes araignées vont s'en charger à ma place...

Putain! Y'a trois d'ces bestioles sur la gosse!

« - Mademoiselle Ririn, attention!

Merde! La biologiste se barre! On devait rester groupés! Elle peut pas l'aider seule!

Le cri de Ririn surplombe le bruissement incessant des araignées en mouvement. Elle a dû recevoir une décharge. Comment on peut s'en prendre à une gamine!

« - Yaone!

Elle est encerclée elle aussi de ces sales bêtes! Pourquoi s'est-elle détachée du groupe! Hakkaï!

Mais il est complètement inconscient! Il s'jette dans la masse!

« - Yaone, tenez bon!

Et meeeeeeeeeerde! Je crois qu'il va y'avoir besoin d'renfort!

« - Jien, il faut qu'on les aide!

« - Non, sans blague...

Je me précipite vers eux.

Comment j'm'en débarrasse d'ces bestioles de merde! Ils en sont recouverts!

J'ai pas l'air très utile avec mon shakujo...

« - Gojo, lâche ton arme! y'a une saleté d'ssus! Si elle balance une décharge, tu vas la sentir passer!

Fait chier! J'fais quoi maintenant, j'les écrase avec le pied!... Ca marche même pas!

Ca y est... Elles commencent à grimper le long de mes jambes...et vident leur sac.

Leur décharge me donne l'impression d'être lacéré à coup d'cutter... j'fais ce qu'je peux pour ne pas vider toutes mes tripes. J'ai beau m'secouer, elles restent agrippées: je sens leurs pattes aiguisées plantées dans ma chair. La douleur se répercute dans chaque partie de mon corps...

Une dizaine de bestioles se sont attaquées à Doku... J'ai pas pu le prévenir à temps... Il se cambre de douleur...

Et j'peux pas l'aider... Merde...

Et Hakkaï! Où est Hakkaï!

Bordel! Elles l'engloutissent! Je crois... J'crois qu'il crie mon nom!

Il faut qu'j'aille le rejoindre.

« - HAKKAÏ!

Oh non! Il est tombé! Inconscient?... Mort!

Putain réponds Hakkaï! REPONDS!

Il faut qu'il réagisse! Mérite pas d'crever comme ça!

Il faut qu'j'aille l'aider... Dois l'atteindre... Allez mon vieux Gojo, faut qu'tu bouges!

J'ai l'impression qu'mon corps va exploser... trop d'bestioles sur moi... J'tremble comme pas possible...

Merde... mes pensées s'embrouillent...

... J'entends une voix... qui? J'en sais rien, pas grave...j'ai plus la force de crier...

Mes jambes se dérobent. Malgré l'obscurité qui m'entoure, une lumière blanche et douce parvient à ma conscience... Malgré moi, mon coeur se sent soulagé...

La douleur a laissé place à l'indifférence... Des voix autour de moi... J'ai la sensation de glisser... glisser sans fin...

Mer...de... Il faut que je tienne... faut qu'je tienne... faut qu'je...

Chaleur. Contact... Un bras qui me soutient...

... La lumière! Hakkaï! Il est vivant!

La douleur résonne de plus en plus dans ma tête au fur et à mesure que mes pensées se remettent en place.

« - Alors Gojo, réveillé?

Doku, bien que ce soit lui qui me pose cette question, évite mon regard. C'est lui qui m'maintient debout. Son visage reste impassible.

« - On a bien cru t'aller y passer... T'as une sale gueule...

J'passe la main sur ma tronche. J'ai la bouche pâteuse. En effet, j'dois avoir une sale gueule.

J'me resitue.

On est dans un des dômes protecteurs made in Hakkaï. C'dernier n'a pas l'air trop mal en point.

Qu'est-c'qu'il m'a fait peur c'lui-là! J'ai vraiment pensé qu'il, enfin que... oublions...

Les bestioles nous encerclent toujours. Mais c'est zarbi: on dirait que toutes celles qui essaient de forcer le dôme se désactivent...

« - Qu'est-c'qui s'passe Hakkaï?

A ma voix, il s'retourne et m'fais un grand smile.

« - Ah, Gojo, content que tu ailles mieux!... Eh bien, pour résumer, l'énergie que je produis suralimente les circuits des araignées qui touchent le bouclier et les font exploser! C'est grâce à ce système que j'ai pu me libérer de leur emprise et vous sauver toi et les autres...

Et les autres? j'balaie du regard ce qui m'entoure. A côté de moi se trouve Yaone, elle porte le corps inerte de Ririn. Merde. J'avais même pas fait gaffe. Comme quoi j'ai connu des jours meilleurs... J'espère qu'elle n'a rien d'grave. La biolo a r'marqué mon regard.

« - M. Hakkaï m'a assuré qu'elle en sortirait indemne...

Mm... J'en connais un rayon en matière de femme. En tant qu'fin connaisseur, mon oeil ne me trahit jamais: le regard perdu dans l'vague, ce sourire qui éclairait son visage tandis qu'elle prononçait son nom... Yaone est raide dingue d'Hakkaï. Ma foi, j'suis content pour lui. J'crois qu'il en pince aussi pour elle. Qu'il soit ensemble lui permettrait d'oublier un peu Kanan.

Ca lui torture trop les méninges.

J'me sens un peu plus stable sur mes jambes. J'crois qu'j'peux tenir debout sans utiliser l'frangin comme repose-coude.

« - J'suis désolé de repousser ainsi ton étreinte virile j'suis irrésistible, je sais... mais j'pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul à présent.

« - Au lieu d'sortir des conneries dans c'genre, tu f'rais mieux d'surveiller ton copain...

Il a raison. Hakkaï sue comme un forcené. S'il n'arrête pas bientôt, ses veines vont éclater...

« - Arrête d'jouer les héros à la con! Tu t'fatigue pour rien, t'auras jamais assez d'énergie pour maintenir le bouclier! Ca n'les tue pas assez vite!

« - Je sais! Il va falloir attaquer de front! Doku, Gojo, occupez-vous de Ririn s'il vous plaît! Yaone, vous reste-il des grenades?

« - Oui!

« - Parfait! Vous allez les utiliser pour éliminer les araignées avec moi!

Eh... J'crois qu'on m'oublie un peu là!

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous, on poirote? J'aime pas être mis d'côté! J'suis plutôt du genre susceptible...

Hakkaï me dévisage d'un air contrit.

« - Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas nous aider. Vous avez des armes qui ne sont utiles qu'au corps-à-corps. Il faut éliminer les araignées le plus vite possible et à distance pour moins de risques. Et puis tu n'es pas totalement remis... Désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas te sentir inutile.

Il va pas non plus en faire tout un discours! Et j'vais très bien d'abord! Plus il en dit, plus j'ai l'impression d'faire pitié!

« - Allez-y au lieu d'discuter, tu perds du temps et de l'énergie!

« - Encore désolé...

« - Bah, j'me rattrap'rais un d'ces jours...

Je peux toujours porter la p'tite copine du bonz... Putain! Doku l'a fait exprès ou quoi! J'fais quoi maint'nant! Z'aiment bien m'faire chier!

Placé entre Yaone et Hakkaï, j'vais devoir attendre comme un con! J'supporte pas l'idée qu'ma sécurité dépende de quelqu'un d'autre que moi... Ca m'donne l'impression d'être manchot et redevable! Vu la tronche que tire Doku, il doit pas trop apprécier non plus... On est pas si différent qu'ça lui et moi...

« - Tenez-vous prêt!

Pas d'problème, j'me tiens prêt. Normal, vu qu'j'ai rien à foutre!

« - On y va!

Et c'est parti!

Leur première offensive est pas mal... Pas mal du tout même. Leur technique marche plutôt bien. Hakkaï et Yaone s'donnent à fond: on a l'droit à un vrai feu d'artifice! Ah l'amur...

Y'a quand même un tout petit blème: c'est qu'l'attaque à distance n'inclut pas les bestioles qui sont à proximité! Et elles se rapprochent elles!

« - Hakk...

« - Pas l'temps!

Oooooooooook... Et j'suis censé faire quoi?

y'en a une tout prêt... Elle a pas intérêt à m'toucher la saleté, j'suis plutôt du genre rancunier... Ooooh elle va s'manger mon pied dans sa jolie p'tite gueule d'amour!.. Tu vas l'regretteeeeeeeer... Banco!

Oh la vache! Elle a fait un sacré vol plané!

Ma foi, si ça peut aider... J'crois qu'j'vais faire mumuse...

Reste plus grand monde à présent. C'est efficace son truc! J'finis d'jouer avec ma bestiole. Qui aurait cru que jongler une araignée avec les pieds était aussi difficile?

Hakkaï est crevé. Il en fait trop ce type! J'finira mal un jour, j'lui ai déjà dit! M'écoute jamais! Et, apparemment, j'suis pas l'seul à l'avoir remarqué... Même sa copine a l'air de s'inquiéter...

J'pense qu'ces deux-là auront beaucoup de choses à se dire lorsque le combat sera terminé.

« - Bravo! Je vous félicite... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous en sortiez vivants...

Tiens! J'avais complètement oublié le plouc au lapin... Remarque, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter... Quoique "chats" ne soit pas le mot approprié... Il f'rait mieux de déguerpir. En vitesse. J'ai pas trop apprécié le coup des araignées... J'vais lui régler son compte, ce s'ra vite fait!

Hakkaï m'arrête. Il a pas l'air d'être convaincu par mon idée. J'pense qu'il n'a pas tort en fait: il est un peu trop sage à mon goût, le "professeur Nî". J'espère qu'il nous a pas prévu un truc chelou du même genre qu'les araignées! Vaut mieux la jouer malin... ou provoc...

« - Qu'est-ce t'attends, mec... Tu nous lâches pas une autre fournée d'tes bestioles?... A moins qu'tu sois seul... seul contre nous. J'espère pour toi qu't'as une autre proposition à nous faire, histoire d'retarder ta mort, parce qu't'es mal barré...

En tout cas, il est poli c'garçon: il tire pas la gueule... Il a un sourire qui fout vraiment les j'tons! J'le sens mal.

« - J'ai en effet d'autres gadgets tous aussi amusants à portée de main, mais je n'en ferais pas usage. Car, après tout, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même...

A suivre...

Vilou vilou! une p'tite review pour me dire vos sentiments (joie, déception, big colère pour ne pas avoir donner de signe de vie depuis près de 6 mois...T.T c'est ma faute je l'avoue!)? Que vous soyez déçu (sniff...) ou content (ouaiiiiiis!), envoyez-moi une pitite review plizz!pour une pov auteur comme moi... on se sent moins seul après...sniff...

'_**Tit coucou de Selann**…_

_Vilou, maintenant que j'ai mis en ligne ces deux chapitres a 10 minutes d'intervalle, je vous dis au revoir parce que j'ai pas la suite…Niark niark… Elle est super pourtant bien que je l'ai lu en manuscrite et que 'Lia-san écrit vraiment comme un cochon… Je vous jure ces brouillons c'est une horreur à lire !_

_Bref, j'espère qu'elle pourra me passer (ou à Hina) la suite pour que l'on vous la poste rapidement…_

_Vilou, un gros bisous à vous…_

_Selann._


	5. Partie IV

_Posté le 15 oct. 2006_

_Par Selann Yui._

Avant de vous laisser lire cette fic, je tenais à vous dire que j'étais DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE de ne pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt!!! Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai eu le temps de **finir** la fic! Non non, c'est pas une blague! Vous aurez donc chaque partie de cette fic à intervalle de temps régulier ( toutes les 2 semaines? tous les mois? tout dépendra de mon sadisme: pas de reviews, pas de suite! Non, je plaisante! Dis donc, j'suis une sacré fanfaronne aujourd'hui!.. humhum, pardon... )

**C'est sur, elle peut fanfaronner ! C'est moi qui met en ligne… Lol Donc je vous metterais cette fic en ligne tous les week end… Ca vous va ? De toute façon, à moins de tout mettre en même temps et Célia ne serait pas contente, je ne peux pas faire autrement…**

C'est promis: quoiqu'il arrive, vous aurez la suite... Normalement, c'est Selann Yui qui s'occupe de la mise en ligne, pas vrai Selann? **Viiii !!!! Fidèle au poste ! Et comme ça peut lire en avant première !!!** C'est pas une chouette copine ça? **Siiiiii !!!!** Donc, si la suite ne vient pas, vous avez le droit de boycotter ses fics! lol ( Je suis pas sure qu'elle soit en train d'apprécier mon humour... **C'est méchant ça !!!!**) Enfin bref, sans attendre...

**A la semaine prochaine !!!!**

**Partie IV**

La salle est immense... Je me sens tout petit. Déjà que je suis pas bien grand... De larges piliers soutiennent un plafond inaccessible... Je suis sûr que si je criais, ma voix se propagerait et innonderait toute la pièce. Elle fera un très bon terrain de combat... Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Chaque pas m'est difficile. C'est la première fois que je m'inquiète pour un affrontement. J'en ai l'estomac nouée... Tss... Moi qui ai toujours aimé me battre...

... Mais jamais l'enjeu n'a été aussi grand. Il y a tellement à perdre si je ne réussis pas...

Je précipite mes pas vers Sanzo.

Je me laisse porter par ma conviction et dépasse Sanzo. Je me sens bien près de lui. Sa présence me rassure... mais aujourd'hui, être à ses côtés ne fait que renforcer la vague glacée qui s'insinue en moi... J'ai tellement peur... peur de le perdre... Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui, lui qui avait su donner un sens à ma vie. Par trois fois j'ai cru le voir mourir... Je ne pourrais pas supporter à nouveau la crainte de sa perte...

Je suis ici pour lui.

Plus on se rapproche, plus je réalise la taille de Gyumao: ce type est immense... et nous sommes que deux contre lui... Le combat sera dur, mais je dois réussir. Pour lui.

Ce dernier, mécontent, ralentit ma course en me saisissant par l'épaule et se place devant moi. A son passage, il s'est penché à mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelque chose.

- Ferme-là et laisse-moi faire...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais il n'a aucun soucis à se faire: la seule chose que j'ai à dire à Gyumao s'exprime avec les poings... C'est la seule chose que mérite ce connard.

Je comprend pas comment on peut en arriver à tuer pour le plaisir...

...hahaha... Cette phrase est vraiment mal choisi pour quelqu'un comme moi... Il n'y a rien qui puisse distinguer Son Goku et Gyumao. Ma 2è nature correspond parfaitement au portrait que je me fais de lui...

Me battre contre lui serait comme me battre contre moi-même...

Ca m'effraie. J'ai peur de me découvrir tel que je suis réellement. Malgré moi, j'ai toujours été soulagé de ne pas pouvoir me souvenir de mes combats sans diadème. C'est une parfaite fuite en avant.

Je sens mes poings se serrer. J'ai beaucoup à prouver lors de ce combat; pas seulement à Sanzo et aux autres, mais aussi à moi-même. Si j'arrivais à le tuer... alors je démontrerais qu'il reste encore une part d'humanité en moi.

Cet affrontement est mon combat.

Sanzo me fait signe de m'arrêter. En fâce de nous, assis sur un trône gigantesque, Gyumao notre ennemi. Son corps monstrueux nous surplombe du haut de ses quatre mètres. La taille est le seul détail qui le différencie de nous: il ressemble à n'importe quel monstre. Un point vient cependant confirmer le titre qu'il porte: il se dégage de lui une odeur de mort.

Cette femme, qui se tient près de lui, doit être celle qui a conduit à sa ressurrection. Je n'aime pas son sourire narquois.

Gyokumen Hoshu.

- Nous vous attendions...

La voix rauque de Gyumao fait écho dans l'immensité de la salle.

- Le comité d'accueil était tout à fait charmant. Deux de nos amis ont tenu à honorer comme il se doit la qualité de vos services.

Sanzo et son éternelle ironie... je pouffe de rire. Sanzo me dévisage d'un air mécontent avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Gyumao.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire un discours, je suis pas du genre baratineur. Nous sommes venus pour récupérer les sutras. Si vous accepter de coopérer , nous vous promettons une mort rapide, sans douleur.

Gyumao le dévisage d'un air méprisant avant d'éclater de rire, suivi par sa femme. Aucune faille, aucun sentiment ne transparait sur le visage du bonze. Droit, froid, Sanzo attend.

Je surveille les moindres mouvements de Gyumao. Je n'aime pas sa façon de l'observer, de le scruter comme s'il faisait fâce à un nuisible, un vulgaire rampant.

Il transpire de haîne pour les humains. Il faut être idiot pour ne pas comprendre que les hommes ne sont pour lui qu'une race inférieure. Il est celui qui a empoisonné la vision des monstres envers leurs semblables, et a fait ce qu'est devenu le monde d'aujourd'hui.

Un univers de fureur et de sang.

Mais il n'a pas à sous-estimer Sanzo: il a dépassé sa condition humaine depuis bien longtemps.

Un silence pesant s'installe. On sent soudain un souffle s'élever tandis que les lèvres de Gyumao s'entrouvrent pour murmurer quelques mots.

- Quel dommage que les monstres envoyés par ma femme pour récupérer le sutra n'aient pas eu le cran de tuer le gamin arrogant qui se cachait derrière les jupons de son maître... Ils auraient pu mettre fin à ce sentiment qui vous dévore aujourd'hui: la honte de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le protéger ce jour-là...

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sanzo, que j'ai toujours admiré pour sa maîtrise et sa détermination, lui, insensible, si froid... Est-ce bien lui que je vois souffrir devant moi, les traits tirés, émacié? J'ai l'impression de découvrir son vrai visage pour la première fois... Mon regard passe du bonze à Gyumao, incrédule.

- Sanzo?

Explique-moi! Est-ce que c'est vrai? J'ai besoin de comprendre!

Mais il me répond pas. Ma voix se perd dans le silence oppressant qui suit mon intervention. Ses yeux évitent les miens, fixant le sol immaculé dans l'espoir de dissimuler les sentiments qui l'assaillent. Ramassé sur lui-même, il semble inerte, à l'exception de ses poings tremblant dans le vide.

La pluie se met à tomber, tambourinant contre les vitres en un rythme incessant.

Pourquoi?.. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé? Cest un poids trop lourd à porter seul... J'aurais pu l'aider à le supporter... Rien qu'un peu... Pourquoi a-t-il préféré la distance, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ait peur de revivre la même chose!.. Ca fait mal... Ca fait mal de le voir souffrir... alors qu'on est impuissant...

Je sais au plus profond de mon être ce qu'il ressent... la douleur qui accompagne la perte d'un être cher... C'est un sentiment qui me semble si palpable... et si lointain...

Mais tout est de l'ordre du passé. Je ne peux rien y changer et Sanzo non plus. La seul chose que l'on puisse faire c'est vivre avec... Cependant, Sanzo ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Il doit réagir, le renvoyer chier comme il sait si bien le faire! Où est le Sanzo que je connais? Il n'a pas le droit de le laisse l'insulter et le rabaisser! Où sont passé son sens de la répartie et son allure provocatrice?! Cet air fragile et vaincu, ce n'est pas toi!

Regarde Gyumao se satisfaire du spectacle que tu donne!

- Oui... vous êtes lâche...Vous êtes peut-être une grande gueule mais vous ne serez jamais capable de vous protéger seul.

Gyokumen rit à gorge déployée.

- Il n'avait fait qu'observer le cadavre de son maître en gémissant son nom tandis qu'un de mes serviteurs volait le sutra! Son maître est mort pour empêcher le vol et tout ce que le mioche trouve à faire s'est pleurer son sacrifice! On nomme bonze sanzo un gosse incapable de savoir où sont ses priorités! Avouez qu'il y a de quoi rire!

Ce mépris envers la vie-même me donne envie de vomir. Pour la première fois depuis ma libération, Sanzo m'apparait comme un être immensément humain.

Il ne mérite pas ses insultes, après tout ce qu'il a eu à subir... Si ce n'est pas Sanzo qui réplique, ce sera moi.

- Il a été incapable de défendre son maître de quelques monstres et on m l'envoie en espérant qu'il va me tuer?!

Gyumao et son épouse éclatent de rire... Qu'ils se la ferme... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...

- A moins qu'il ne soit venu pour venger l'ancien sanzo? Il est trop tard pour réparer vos bévues... Vous l'avez laissé pour mort et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous pourrez sauver le peu d'estime qu'il vous reste...

De quel droit s'en prennent-ils à Sanzo! De quel **droit!!!**

Je vais... Je vais exploser...

Je vais les tuer... JE VAIS LES TUER!!!

Tout mon corps bouillonne et s'embrase. Je brûle, brûle... La colère monte en moi en un poison violent, m'emprisonne...

Je le sens. LUI. Il s'empare de moi...

Il ne faut pas que je lâche prise.

Il faut que je lui résiste...

Je le dois... Je me l'étais promis! JE LE DOIS!!!

- FERMEZ-LA ENFOIRES!!! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ!!! FERMEZ-LAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

C'est comme si ma fureur s'était volatilisée en quelques mots... je le sens m'abandonner... Mon coeur s'apaise.

Je reprend peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entoure.

Le silence a envahi la salle. Les regards de Gyumao et Gyokumen pèse lourdement sur moi. Mais surtout, plus présent que les autres, je sens le regard de Sanzo,il me transperçe comme un poignard.

- Tu es un monstre?! Comment peux-tu prendre la défense d'un humain!

L'indignation de Gyumao me fournit un excellente raison pour éviter ses yeux de braise.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Son Goku. Ta puissance est sans nul doute une des plus recherchée et convoitée. Comme moi. Nous ne sommes pas si différents. Nous possédons tous deux une force qui nous dépasse. Mais contrairement à moi, tu la mutiles en la mettant au service des humains. Le diadème que tu portes n'est qu'un moyen inventé par les dieux pour séquestrer ta véritable nature. Ta puissance les effraie! Tu ne peux renier ton destin! Comme moi, tu as été conçu pour dominer! Ta place est parmi nous.

Sa déclaration me fait l'effet d'une bonne blague. J'éclate de rire.

Ce qu'il peut être con...

- Je crois que t'as pas très bien compris... Ma place, je l'ai déjà choisie depuis longtemps... et c'est sûrement pas parmi vous!

Ma place est auprès de Sanzo. Quant à ma véritable nature comme tu me l'a gentiment fait remarquer tout à l'heure je suis là pour la détruire.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Gyokumen me jette un regard empreint de dégoût avant de se tourner vers son mari.

- Mon coeur, vous vous battez pour une cause perdue. Il rampe aux pieds de cet humain!

Mais c'est qu'elle m'insulte! Je...

- Ce singe n'est pas mon serviteur. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, c'est pas mon problème. De toute façon, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un avorton dont le seul souci est de me pourrir la vie.

Je dévisage Sanzo, les yeux écarquillés.

Il... il a pris ma défense...

Je sais que je l'ai blessé en contrecarrant les répliques de Gyumao à sa place, je sais que je l'ai vexé et humilié... Son intervention n'en a que plus de valeur à mes yeux.

Malgré la dureté de son regard, il me semble percevoir au fin fond de ses yeux mauves de la reconnaissance... Je l'ai rendu de nouveau lui-même. Une pointe de fierté me titille.

Intervenir était pour lui une façon de me remercier...

- Comme c'est touchant! Il vous suit par loyauté!

Gyumao est franchement lourd. S'il cherche à mettre Sanzo à bout de nerf, je crois qu'il ne va pas être déçu.

Le bonze dépravé est de retour...

- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de venir. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Mais avouez que sa présence ne vous déplait pas ... Avoir quelqu'un capable de se sacrifier pour vous s'est toujours révélé utile. Vous en avez déjà fait l'expérience... Finalement peut-être espériez vous la mort de votre maître pour vous accaparer de son titre...

Deux détonations. Sanzo, les yeux exorbités, tient fermement son flingue entre ses deux mains.

- J'm'en vais faire des trous dans ta sale gueule!!!

Les deux balles envoyés par Sanzo n'ont fait que rebondir sur le visage creux de Gyumao... Un peu plus et je lui faisait goûter mes poings...

Le rire glacial de notre ennemi s'élève.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me tuer avec un simple revolver? Vous êtes pitoyable... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec un humain...

- Ne me sous-estime pas connard!!!

Une troisième détonation. Une odeur de chair brûlée parvient à mes narines. Sur la joue terne de Gyumao, un filet de sang qu'il essuie d'un doigt anguleux.

Son sourire est effrayant.

- Vous aurez l'honneur d'être mes premières victimes...

Ses premières victimes! Putain!.. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui cracher à la gueule!!! Il a la mémoire courte ce connard! Malgré le regard insistant de Sanzo, je peux m'empêcher de lui vomir la figure ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

- Ta première victime était ton propre fils enfoiré!!!

Mon souffle est soudainement coupé. Deux mains invisibles, plaquées contre ma gorge, m'entraînent dans les airs. Pédalant dans le vide, je tente désespérement de me défaire de leur emprise. Il me semble entendre Sanzo crier mon nom.

La voix de Gyumao s'élève, terrible.

- Mon fils savait ce qu'il avait à faire!Contrairement à toi, il savait où il devait placer sa fidélité!

Je me sens projeter dans les airs jusqu'au choc brutal d'un mur contre ma colonne vertébrale. La douleur me quémande d'inspirer profondément malgré la strangulation. Maintenu à plus de dix mètres au dessus du sol, je suffoque. Si le regard de Gyumao pouvait tuer, je serais mort à l'instant même.

- Kogaiji est mort en faisant ce qu'il lui semblait le plus juste! Il est mort avec mérite. Je n'ai pas à pleurer sa disparition...

La mort de son fils ne le touche même pas... Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui... On devait se battre lui et moi... Même si c'était notre ennemi je l'aimais bien, il était gentil... il nous a aidé de nombeuses fois... J'avais enfin trouvé un adversaire digne de moi mais maintenant... maintenant...

Dire que Gyumao est persuadé que son fils est mort pour lui. Il ne connait même pas son propre enfant... Pour lui, Kogaiji n'était qu'un pantin agissant en son nom, un vulgaire serviteur... il ne lui a jamais ressemblé... Lui a préféré sacrifier sa vie pour éviter que sa soeur ne le fasse, son père était prêt à sacrifier l'un de ses propres enfants pour assurer sa ressurrection...

Kogaiji ne méritait pas de finir sa vie ainsi...

Ma vue commence peu à peu à décliner... que fait Sanzo...Gyumao resserre l'étreinte autour de mon cou... S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire... il faut que je le déstabilise avec Nyoîbo...

...J'ai la tête qui tourne...

- Votre vie vaudrait donc plus que celle de votre fils... Vous foutez pas de ma gueule...

J'écoute, ahuri, l'intervention de Sanzo. Gyumao, surpris, desserre son étreinte. Je savoure silencieusement ce semblant de libération en happant l'air à petite dose.

- Je devais réapparaitre. Il s'est donné la mort en connaissance de cause, par amour pour moi. Il savait que son destin était d'offrir sa vie. Mais un homme qui a laissé crever l'être qui lui était le plus cher ne peut pas comprendre...

Contre toute attente, Sanzo éclate de rire. A quoi joue-t-il? Ca ne présage rien de bon...

- Et c'est vous qui me faites un sermon! Vous avez prémédité la mort de votre fils pour votre propre survie... Vous êtes pitoyable...

Je sens soudain sous mes pieds la terre ferme, libéré de toute emprise. Mes poumons reprennent peu à peu leur fonction vitale. Gyumao a perdu toute envie de jouer avec moi. Le seul qui l'intéresse, c'est...

Merde! Mais il est fou!!! Sanzo fonce tête baissé! Il est en train de m'offrir une occasion d'agir!

- MON FILS EST MORT POUR MOI ! SA MORT ETAIT POUR MOI, IL LE SAVAIT MIEUX QUE VOUS!!!

Il est tellement en colère qu'il souffle comme un taureau prêt à charger.

- Croyez ce qui vous plaira. Quoiqu'il en soit, votre fils avait, contrairement à vous, le mérite de connaître la valeur de la vie; il a su mourir simplement, sans espoir de retour, sans regret. Vous parliez de destin , mais le vôtre s'est arrêté il y a bien longtemps. Vous vous pensiez capable de soumettre les hommes et les monstres à votre dictature mais il s'est avéré que vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur. Votre destin s'est révélé factice et vous êtes mort en perdant.

Sanzo a porté un coup de grâce magistral. Gyumao, les yeux injectés de sang,semble avoir perdu tout contrôle.

- TU VAS MOURIR!!!

C'est le moment d'agir!

- Nyoîbooo!

Effrayé, je le regarde refermer ses doigts protubérants sur lui. Si je n'interviens pas tout de suite, il n'en sortira pas vivant... Gyumao serait capable de le broyer d'une seule main...

Transporté par une énergie soudaine, je m'élance en direction du dieu taureau, prêt à le transpercer de part en part... Je me promet qu'il ne l'aura pas sans m'avoir affronter et tuer. Retenant un cri qui avertirait Gyumao de ma présence, j'adopte ma course la plus rapide afin de l'atteindre sans être vu...

Peine perdue. En une fraction de seconde, mon plan tombe à l'eau: son regard me dévisage , aigu, en pleine action. En un rictus il disparait de mon champ de vision.

Déstabilisé, je me retrouve à frapper dans le vide, comme un idiot, tandis que Sanzo tombe lourdement sur le sol, lâché en plein air. Inquiet, je me précipite à sa rencontre.

- Sanzo! ca va?!

Il se redresse avec difficulté. Alarmé, je lui tend la main pour l'aider mais il la repousse d'un geste brusque. Une vague de déception, que je tente désespérément de refouler, m'envahit. Du revers de la main, il entreprend de dépoussiérer ses vêtement d'un air nonchalant.

- T'es en retard le singe.

- Ne me traite pas de singe!

Toute la tension accumulé entre nous disparaît soudainement. C'est comme si, par cette simple réplique, j'avais rétabli le lien qui nous unissait lui et moi. Sur son visage, l'ombre d'un sourire. Ce simple fantôme suffit à me réchauffer. Mais il n'est qu'éphémère. Bien vite, Sanzo revêt son masque froid et impénétrable.

- Que s'est-t-il passé?

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que je ne m'explique: je n'aime pas la défaite.

- Il m'a vu. Je sais pas comment il a fait... Il a ensuite disparu... Seul Homura arrivait à voir mes déplac... Sanzo derrière toi!!!

Je n'attend pas sa réaction. Je me jettes sur lui et le plaque à terre. Une ombre passe au-dessus de nous.

- Espèce de con de singe, t'es taré ou quoi?! Lâche-moi!

Je me relève, sans tenir compte de la remarque lançée violemment par Sanzo. Je scrute les environs.

Gyumao...où es-tu...

Je sens une main se refermer sur mon épaule et me retourner avec force.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Ma parole mais tu deviens parano!

Je dévisage Sanzo, à la fois blessé et interdit.

- Tu... tu n'as pas vu arriver Gyumao?

- Qu'est-c'que tu m'chantes?

Je suis le seul à l'avoir vu?

- J'te mens pas... il a tenté une attaque...

Je déglutis, me sentant presque coupable de ce que je m'apprête à énoncer.

- Ses mouvements sont très rapides...

Il détourne son regard du mien. Sa fierté en a pris un coup. Pour lui, cela signifie un combat inégal. Sanzo est dépendant de moi. Connaissant son caractère, c'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter.

Il se retourne, cherche frénétiquement du regard. Un léger bruissement. Il pivote sur lui -même, scrute les environs. Ses yeux sont en alerte. Un rictus effrayant vient se loger sur ses lèvres; je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais il est vraiment flippant.

Sur un coup de tête, il entreprend de nettoyer son flingue avec un pan de sa toge. Je sens son dos s'accoller au mien. Un cliquetis métallique m'indique qu'il est en train de charger son révolver. Je resserre mes doigts contre Nyoîbo. Sanzo prépare quelque chose. Je le sens. Je balaie la salle de mon regard et guette.

- Alors, on veut jouer à cache-cache? Auriez-vous peur de nous affronter?

Je tente un coup d'oeil rapide par dessus son épaule. Sanzo semble savoir ce qu'il fait. Je ne peux que lui faire confiance.

- A moins que vous ayez peur d'affronter un humain?..

Derrière moi, un bruit presque imperceptible. Des pas qui se précipitent en notre direction. je ne tourne aussi vite que possible.

- Sanzo, devant toi!!!

Ce dernier, guidé par mes faibles indications, tire à l'aveuglette. Une balle traverse le bras de Gyumao, sans que ce dernier y soit sensible. Celui-ci continue sa progression, se rapprochant dangereusement de Sanzo. Un autre projectile érafle son cou. L'espace d'un instant, déstabilisé, Gyumao nous apparait. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de Sanzo. Les yeux rougeoyant de fureur, il lève le poing, prêt à porter sur lui un coup ultime et fatal.

Le monde s'efface autour d'eux. N'apparait qu'à mes yeux les mouvement de Gyumao. Je me laisse porter par mes jambes et bondis par-dessus Sanzo. En un cri, je lève mon bras, prêt à fracasser Nyoîbo sur son torse. Mais peine perdue.

Il ne l'effleure qu'une onde semblant émaner de Gyumao me traverse en une douleur fulgurante. Je suis balayé sur plusieurs mètres. Souffrance, le craquement sinistre de mes os. Mon corps vient de percuter de plein fouet une des colonnes qui soutiennent le plafond. Alors que je glisse vers le sol, je sens se détacher sous moi... Oh non...

Je me recroqueville, protégeant ma tête de mes bras. Une pierre, deux pierres, puis l'ensemble s'abat sur mon corps déjà endolori.

Obscurité puis, plus rien.

Déployant toutes mes forces, je tente de m'extirper de mon tombeau. Les gravats ne résistent pas longtemps, ma tête sort des décombres. Un nuage de poussière s'élève, accompagnant une violente quinte de toux . Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Mon regard sillonne la salle en apparence déserte. Je place mes douleur sur un second plan. Il y a plus important.

Soudain, un cri de rage. Mes pupilles se dilatent et continuent leur recherche désespérée. Je me précipite en direction des hurlements.

Par pitié, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas...

Je m'arrête brusquement. Mes... mes yeux ne me trompent pas! Sanzo tient Gyumao à distance! Ma main se pose naturellement sur mon coeur, soulagé.

Cependant, c'est sans compter sur les dernières forces qui lui restent. Si je n'arrive pas à temps... Je dois intervenir. J'accélère mon allure pour arriver au plus vite près de lui... Et pourtant...

C'est tout mon monde qui semble s'écrouler tandis que le poing de Gyumao percute de plein fouet le corps de Sanzo.

Je... je n'ai pas su arriver à temps... Mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids. Sanzo, corps sans vie, traverse l'immensité de la salle avant de s'écraser un mur.

Je suis pris de tremblement. Indifférent, un flot de larmes se met à immonder mon visage crispé.

Non...il ne peux pas... c'est impossible...

Je trouve la force de me relever. Je fais un pas. Deux. Mes pas s'accélèrent au rythme de mon angoisse grandissante. Je cours, me précipite, me rue en hurlant à la mort son nom. J'accours jusqu'à ce qui me semble n'être plus qu'un amas de chair informe.

Je m'accroupis devant son corps, finalement intact. Recroquevillé sur lui-même parmi les décombres, il semble pourtant loin du repos éternel. Seul sa peau pâle et les traces de sang sur son corps couvert d'ecchymoses me rappellent la dure réalité. A quelques mêtres derrière moi, Gyumao semble se délecter de cette image.

Je prends une de ses mains entre les miennes et l'amène contre moi dans un vain espoir de la réchauffer. Mes larmes affluent de plus belle.

- Réagis Sanzo... Je t'en supplie...

Réveille-toi... pitié... me laisse pas... C'est pas vrai... tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça... Je t'en supplie...

Tu ne peux pas être mort... non! c'est impossible! tu n'as pas le dr...

- Tss...

Ma surprise est telle que je m'en mord la langue.

- Sanzo?..

Je sens soudain entre mes mains le sursaut de quelques doigts. Mon coeur bas à la chamade.. Sur son visage placide, les paupières se mettent à frémir. Douloureusement, de fines fentes se forment se forment à travers lesquelles deux yeux violets m'observent.

-... Go...ku...

Un déferlement de sentiments incontrôlables me submerge: je ris, pleure, souris, renifle, pleure...

Je résiste à l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras afin de m'assurer qu'il est bien vivant. Il retire faiblement sa main de mon étreinte et se masse les yeux. Son regard me fixe intensément.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne parlent ou ne réagisse. Il n'y a que ses yeux pour m'observer. Après un temps qui m'a paru une éternité, il se décide enfin à parler.

- Tes brailleries réveilleraient même un mort...

Je reste perplexe devant cette déclaration. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire. S'il est de mauvaise humeur, ça signifie qu'il va à peu près bien...

- A ce que je vois, les parasites sont toujours les plus résistants...

Gyumao, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, contemplent le spectacle que nous offrons.

En réponse à cet affront, Sanzo tente de se redresser, sans succès.

- Aide-moi à me lever.

Je m'empresse de lui obéir malgré la dureté avec laquelle il me l'a demandé. Je sais qu'il a honte de devoir faire appel à moi.

Son état est triste à voir: son arcade sourcilière est fendue, son visage en est couvert de sang; de sa toge, il n'en reste que des lambeaux.

Mais surtout, plus inquiétant, est l'angle qu'arbore son épaule gauche. Sanzo, qui a vu où se portait mes yeux, inspire soudainement. Le regard furtif qu'il me lance suffit à me faire froid dans le dos.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. J'ai pas intérêt à rater mon coup. Tout doucement, je saisis son bras inerte de la main droite et pose la main gauche sur son épaule. Je sens qu'il frémit... Brr... N'y pense pas.

A trois. Un. Deux...

Le bruit émis par le réemboîtement des os est effrayant. Un filet de sueur froide rampe le long de mon dos. Sanzo se cambre de douleur, mais ne bronche pas. D'énormes perles de sueur s'amoncellent sur son visage. Je connais cette douleur... Homura n'y a fait goûter.

Gyumao sourit.

- Je vois que le combat peut reprendre. J'aurais pu abréger vos souffrances mais j'avoue que ça me répugne... J'aime que mes ennemis soient conscients lorsque leur mort arrive... C'est plus jubilatoire...

Sanzo, piqué, par cette réplique, ramasse son flingue. Je le dévisage, inquiet.

- Goku, allons-y.

- Non.

Sanzo se tourne vers moi, interdit.

Je prend soudain conscience d'une évidence. Ce combat ne lui est pas destiné. Moi seul suis capable de me confronter à Gyumao.

- Je veux me battre seul.

"Je vais vous tuer de mes propres mains": ces mots résonnent encore au creux de mon oreille. Ils prennent en moi une ampleur démesurée tandis que l'évidence s'offre à moi. Je réalise soudain mon incompétence. Nous nous sommes leurrés. Celui que l'on croyait être un homme n'en est pas un. L'expérience nous avait appris que les contrôleurs de force prenaient la forme d'un bijou. Mais s'il pouvait en être autrement?

Les battements de mon coeur se suspendent tandis qu'il laisse glisser de ses mains son infâme peluche. Tous les corps sont en attente. Effrayée, une main vient se lover dans la mienne.

Celle de Yaone. Je mêle mes doigts aux siens et referme avec douceur l'étreinte.

Mes yeux sont en alerte. Satisfait, la bouche du professeur Nî se tord en un sourire cynique d'où s'échappent trois mots qui suffisent à me glacer le sang.

- Rions un peu...

Son hurlement déchire soudain le silence angoissé que nous formons. Haletant, gémissant, son corps se recroqueville et se contracte, agité de convulsions incontrôlables. Sa veste explose, découvrant une épine dorsale disproportionnée. Le pansement qu'il avait sur la joue s'est détaché et découvre une cicatrice qui parcourt à présent son visage déformé par la douleur; Ses ongles se métamorphosent en griffes, ses dents en crocs. Tout ce qui était homme en lui a disparu...

Je sens tout près de moi trembler Yaone.

- Jamais...jamais il ne nous a révélé qu'il était un monstre...

Il avait caché une partie de son identité? Pourquoi?

Son regard fou parcourt d'un air avide notre groupe. Sur ses lèvres tordues, il laisse promener insidieusement une langue angulaire. Un élan de dégoût me traverse. Les doigts fins de Yaone se détachent des miens pour saisir son arme. Mon regard croise celui de Gojo et de Doku, tous deux paralysés par une incrédulité évidente.

Dans les bras de Doku, Ririn s'éveille. Ses paupières se contractent douloureusement et se réouvrent en un ballet incessant. Un vague de soulagement m'envahit, malgré l'angoisse sourde qui me taraude le ventre fâce à cette situation instable. Son regard se lève doucement vers celui de Doku, fixe. Surprise, les yeux de Ririn décident de suivre le même chemin que ceux de son porteur. A la vue du corps de Nî, ses pupilles se rétractent, son visage se déforme pour laisser échapper un cri de terreur et de révulsion. Mais aucun son ne sort. Lentement, sa bouche se referme, ses traits se détendent et Ririn, avec raideur, glisse des bras de Doku. Son corps vacille quelques instants mais ses pieds sont fermes. Résignée, fatiguée, elle attend, une main blottie contre son pauvre coeur.

- Grand frère...

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Kogaiji meure? C'était la seule personne qui lui restait. Elle se trouve orpheline, privée de tout amour... Seule, portant le sacrifice de son frère sur ses frêles épaules. Elle est un peu comme moi...

Kanan s'est tuée pour me préserver de la honte qu'elle croyait m'apporter; lui a préféré donner son sang, sa vie à Gyumao plutôt que de le voir ressusciter par le sang de sa soeur, unique objet de sa tendresse...

Nous sommes tous deux de laissés-pour-compte...

...des oubliés de la Grande Faucheuse...

Dans le désert glaciale de cette lucidité prégnante, la douce présence de Yaone m'apporte un peu de sa chaleur.

Un rire suraigu s'élève, s'amplifie, hystérique. Professeur Nî nous fixe, sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse comme secoué de spasmes périodiques. Un long filet de bave glisse le long de ses canines protubérantes.

Mon pouls s'accélère. Je tente d'offrir à mon adversaire un visage sûr et menaçant mais c'est nier mes propres sentiments. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce que vaut mon ennemi. Nous partons en aveugle.

Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra...

Un bruissement, semblable au froissement de la soie, parvient du fond de la salle. Mon regard se tourne automatiquement dans sa direction, alerté.

Personne, pas même une ombre.

Je commence à perdre mon sang-froid. Je reporte mes yeux sur notre adversaire, perdu, ne sachant plus à quoi me fier...

Mon coeur se soulève.

Vide. L'espace est vide.

Il a disparu.

Où est-il? Où est-il?!

Ma respiration s'accélère. Je me sens trembler psychologiquement. Un étau se referme sur moi.

Un pressentiment...

- Où est passé cet enfoiré?!

... je ressens...tout près... la chaleur d'un corps... je sens presque son haleine fétide effleurer ma nuque...

- Que la partie commence...

Il est trop tard pour l'éviter. Je le sais. Mais je préfère l'affronter du regard, fâce à fâce, plutôt que de lui laisser le plaisir de m'avoir par traîtrise. Je me retourne et lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

Une vague de douleur se propage en moi, partant de mon ventre. Ma cicatrice.

Je distingue juste ses yeux moqueurs avant que ma vue ne s'assombrisse. Je me sens somber malgré moi. Des cris accompagnent ma chute; parmi eux, je cherche celui de Yaone comme remède à ma souffrance. Le goût âpre du sang remonte dans ma bouche... Une vieille blessure s'est réveillée, avec elle ses souvenirs amers. Tout est noir...

Elle me semble si proche...son sourire... sa douceur... Kanan.

Mon amour.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé? La mort nous a séparé comme les barreaux de la prison où tu as changé de monde! Cette vie semblait refuser notre union. Mais sans toi je ne suis rien...Tu es en chacun de mes gestes, chaque battement de mon coeur... Je t'en supplie... Laisse-moi te rejoindre...

Je dois devenir fou... Je te vois près de moi... Ma main peut caresser tes cheveux, je peux sentir ton parfum encore et encore...

Je t'en prie, reste avec moi... Non! Ne me quitte pas! Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de moi! Pitié... Je suis seul sans toi!..Tout est néant...

Tout est néant...

Je te regarde me quitter à nouveau... J'entend ta voix murmurer mon nom...

Hakkai... M. Hakkai... Tu t'éloignes et tu me tiens dans tes bras...

- M. Hakkai!!!

Une douleur fulgurante traverse ma poitrine, comme si je reprenais mon souffle après une longue période d'apnée. Je reviens lentement à moi.

- Vous êtes vivant! Vous êtes vivant...

On m'étreint un peu plus fort. Un corps tremble sur le mien. Son visage baigné de larmes s'accolle à ma joue.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je ne parviens à distinguer que des ombres imprécises.

- Votre coeur ne répondait plus. Nous... Je croyais vous avoir perdu...

Je reconnais cette voix...

-Y...Ya...one...

Ses mains se resserrent un peu plus contre moi, sanglotant convulsivement. Je sens les larmes monter en moi et glisser le long de mon visage. Je referme mes bras sur elle.

C'est elle qui m'appelait. C'est elle qui m'a sorti des ténèbres... Je l'ai choisi à Kanan...

C'est comme si je trahissais ces souvenirs qui me lient à celle que j'aimais... Comme si je la trompais...

J'ai l'impression de partir à nouveau...

Non. J'ai toujours vécu dans le passé à me raccrocher à ce qui n'est plus.

Kanan n'est plus.

Des larmes douloureuses voilent mes yeux.

Ma vie ne s'est pas arrêté à sa mort.

La chaleur du corps de Yaone se fait plus forte contre moi.

Oui. Trop longtemps j'ai refusé d'écouter mes sentiments. Je ne peux plus repousser cette attirance que j'éprouve pour Yaone. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, car Kanan sera toujours là mais...

Je...j'aimerais aller plus loin avec elle.

... Je crois que je l'aime...

A cette pensée, toute douleur a disparu, sans raison aucune; le goût du sang s'estompe. Je me dresse, sous les yeux ahuris de Yaone et passe une main sur ma cicatrice.

Elle est intacte.

- Je... je n'ai rien...

Le sourire qu'elle m'offre... Ce sourire si doux... si tendre... qui illumine son visage frèle... Son visage qui se logerait si parfaitement dans le creux de mes mains... Avide, mes doigts viennent essuyer les larmes perlant son visage.

A présent je sais. Je sais que je pourrais sacrifier ma vie pour elle, pour la garder près de moi...égoïstement.

Une ombre passe sur ses traits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sans que je ne puisse agir, elle se redresse brusquement et se place devant moi, bras tendus.

- Yao...?!

Son cri me transperce comme un poignard. Indolemment, son corps glisse vers moi, déversant son sang vif...

Son sang... non... PITIE!

- YAONEEEEEEE!!!

à suivre...


	6. Partie V

_Posté le 20 octobre 2006_

_Par Selann Yui_

**Coucou !**

**Donc, comme promis, je vous mets la suite de la fic de Célia-san…**

**De gros bisous de ma part et de la sienne et envoyez-lui plein de review, elle attend que ça !**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!**

**Partie V**

« - Je veux me battre seul.

La salle se met soudain à tanguer sous mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un puissant coup sur la tête. J'essaie de me ressaisir.

Pourquoi? Ses yeux dorés ne me lâchent pas d'une seconde.

Mais quel con! Il n'a donc pas compris?! C'est lui, lui qui a tué mon maître! On l'a tué pour cet enflure! Il crèvera comme un chien d'un trou dans la tempe! Il crèvera de mes mains, je me le suis promis sur sa tombe! Je ne laisserais pas un petit merdeux tout faire foirer!

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui! Jamais eu besoin de sa pitié!

Je pointe mon arme sur Goku.

« - Ecarte-toi.

Son regard reste de marbre. Je presse légèrement la détente.

Putain, m'oblige pas à le faire...

Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Et merde... ma main tremble...

Il n'est pas pas là pour me servir de garde du corps! Chacun vit pour soi. J'en ai déjà fait la leçon...

Non de dieu pourquoi s'obstine-t-il! Je le préfèrerais lâche et égoïste! Qu'il se batte pour sa propre survie! Plutôt crever que de le voir se battre pour moi! Qu'il me haïsse! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache à moi comme je me suis à l... Espèce de con de singe écervelé!

« - Sanzo...

Sa voix brisée m'écorche à vif.

... Pourquoi l'ai-je pris avec moi?

Un doute angoissant m'envahit...Et si...

La vérité m'apparaît affreusement claire.

... Je n'ai fait que reprendre le chemin que mon maître avait emprunté. J'ai pris avec moi un rebus de l'humanité, je l'ai "élevé"...

Je me suis même interposé entre lui et l'ennemi... comme Komyo l'avait fait pour moi... Jusqu'où irais-je? Mourrais-je aussi en essayant de protéger Goku?

Pff... je suis pitoyable. Sans m'en rendre compte, je n'ai cherché qu'à reproduire sa vie. Sa mort n'a jamais cessé de me hanter. J'ai vainement tenté de le faire revivre à travers chacune de mes actions afin de combler son absence.

Kss... Moi qui me suis toujours vanté de choisir et d'imposer mon propre chemin... Belle ironie du sort...

Ma vie n'est qu'une pâle imitation de la sienne.

Est-ce que Goku adopterait quelqu'un à son tour si je mourrais pour lui, afin de donner à son tour sa vie?

Chaque vie ne serait qu'un triste écho des erreurs passées?

Je ne souhaite pas connaître le même sort que mon maître: je ne veux pas que Goku est à souffrir comme j'ai souffert...

J'abaisse peu à peu mon flingue. Je suis incapable de le maintenir plus longtemps à la hauteur de son visage. Dans son regard vacille une lueur d'espoir.

Raah! Quel petit con!

« - Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'amuser sans moi. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin seulement pour te voir tailler une bavette avec lui.

... Je suis en train de lui interdir de faire ce que moi-même regrette... Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne ce que je suis devenu... Un homme incapable d'assurer la survie de ceux qui l'entourent, d'assurer sa propre survie... Je dois lui faire confiance, lui laisser la possibilité de faire ses preuves... malgré moi... même si l'idée qu'il se batte pour moi me dégoûte...

- S'il te plaît... Sanzo...

Son regard implorant me donne la nausée. Je l'évite lâchement puis, sans un mot, lui laisse le passage.

Con de singe!

Tandis que je m'éloigne, je sens son soulagement m'atteindre de plein fouet.Je me retourne.

Il se redresse, fier. Nos regards s'accrochent. Son visage s'éclaire, affichant une confiance assurée en lui -même. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui foutre une raclée.

Je l'ai mal éduqué ce gosse...

« - T'inquiète pas pour moi Sanzo.

Je ...

Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter pour ce babouin?.. C'est pas mon problème... Rien à cirer... Gaspillerai pas ma pitié pour lui... Je m'appuie contre un mur et me laisse lentement glisser. Je retiens quelques grimaces... Il m'a salement amoché ce con!..

... Je suis pitoyable...

Il faut voir les choses en fâce. Je n'aurais été qu'un boulet pour Goku. Un éclopé se traînant derrière lui. Je l'aurais plus géné qu'autre chose. Je vaux que dalle à côté de lui. je suis même pas capable de voir les déplacement de Gyumao. La merde. Fais chier.

Je cherche sur moi mon paquet de clopes, j'en chope une. Je me saisis de mon briquet. Merde. Plus de feu. L'enfer. Je met ma clope a bec, histoire d'avoir le goût de tabac dans la bouche.

J'ai plus qu'à espérer que ce con de singe réussisse...

« - GYUMAO! MONTRE-TOI! LE COMBAT SE JOUE ENTRE TOI ET MOI!

L'égo de Gyumao est encore plus démesuré que sa grosse tête et c'est pas peu dire mais je crois que sa lâcheté bat tous les records. Avoir peur d'un gamin d' 1m 60 quand on en est fait 4, faut vraiment le faire!

... Reste prudent, con de singe...

Un petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres, ce babouin attend, aux aguets, une attaque de Gyumao. Mes yeux le cherchent, hagards. Putain, où est-il?

Goku se retourne et bondit. Je l'aperçois. Gyumao. Ce singe a dû le surprendre et l'a poussé à ralentir sa course pour pouvoir le contrer.

Je me redresse et mordille ma clope. Le choc s'annonce dur.

Les bras croisés en avant pour se protéger, Goku atterrit sur Gyumao et lui assène un joyeux coup de pied dans la gueule. J'ai presque mal pour lui, c'est pour dire. Surtout que la pitié c'est pas mon fort. Sa tête vrille de côté, la machoire suit. Elle pend. Complètement déboîtée.

Je crois que c'est pas déplacé si je souris. Je crois même que c'est bienvenue.

Gyumao tente de présenter un rictus. Pitoyable avec sa gueule bancale. Il porte ses mains à sa machoire et, d'un craquement sinistre, amplifié de par sa taille, la remboîte. Un filet de sang coule de ses lèvres. Dégueulasse.

Je sens que la réplique va être difficile à encaisser. Gyumao, les yeux injectés de sang, observe Goku d'un air fou allié. Le regard du singe s'agrandit, comme conscient du danger à venir.

Il tente de l'éviter. Trop tard. Projeté sur plusieurs mètres, son corps s'encastre dans un mur avant de s'écraser contre le sol.

Jamais je n'ai vu une telle force dégagée d'un seul être.

Goku se relève. Il tangue légèrement sur ses jambes mais se ressaisit. C'est tant mieux.

Je ne lui permettrais aucune erreur.

Nyoîbo apparaît entre ses mains. Il refuse de bouger. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas attaquer le premier. Sage décision.

« - Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça..

Gyumao, s'entourant d'une aura protectrice, tend la main vers lui. Goku est soudain aspiré, attiré à une vitesse folle à lui. Putain de merde!

Il me semble que Nyoîbo s'agrandit...

Il a réussi à l'éviter! Ce babouin l'a utilisé comme une perche pour lui sauter par dessus!

Agile ce babouin (comme tout singe qui se respecte)...

Dans sa trajectoire, Goku a fracassé de son bâton sur le heaume de Gyumao, volant en éclat. Cet objet, qui n'avait pas attiré mon attention, requiert à présent tout mon intérêt: la rage de notre ennemi en voyant son casque brisé me confirme une idée soudaine. Sans lui, Gyumao ne peut exercer ses pouvoir télékinésiques.

Goku atterrit fermement sur ses jambes, prêt à redonner un nouvel assaut.

Raah putain! J'ai carrément brouté ma clope à cause de ce p'tit con!

... S'il continue comme ça, on aura vite baclé l'affaire. Goku semble aussi confiant. Ah, bien heureux les simples d'esprit! Son visage esquisse un sourire. Un sourire qui m'est adressé.

Mais rien ne se passe comme je l'espérais. Gyumao, furieux, se retourne brusquement. Goku ne réagit que trop tard. Un violent coup de pied le balaie, vague de puissance plus intense qu'auparavant. Il ne l'apparait qu'au moment où sa tête se fracasse brutalemement contre un mur. Son corps glisse indolemment jusqu'au sol, roule sur quelques mètres. Sur le mur, une trace de sang. Mon coeur s'arrête.

« - GOKUUUU!

Il frémit et tente de se relever. Je me lève sans tenir compte des gémissements de mes blessures. il se remet lentement d'aplomb. Trop lentement. Gyumao se saisit de lui et tente de le broyer entre ses doigts.

Les cris de douleur de Goku se répercutent dans la salle. Ils me font l'effet de lames de rasoir, me déchirant, me saignant à vif.

Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Il faut que ses hurlements cessent...Je vais devenir fou!..

« - LACHE-LE!

L'effet est immédiat. Gyumao, un sourire aux lèvres, se tourne vers moi, brandissant Goku tel un trophée. Il le laisse tomber dédaigneusement, comme on le ferait d'un rat crevé. Goku se recroqueville sur lui-même, autour de sa douleur.

« - Tu veux prendre sa place?

« - Touche encore un cheveu de mon singe...

« - Ton singe?

...Ksss! Il me cherche ce connard! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de le...

« - Non.

Avant que je ne puisse agir, Goku s'interpose entre lui et moi.

« - Je peux me débrouiller seul.

... Quoi?! Il se fout de moi! Il s'est ouvert le crâne, son visage est tuméfié et il souffle comme un buffle!

Je sens la colère monter en moi.

« - La ferme p'tit con! C'est bien la dernière fois que je fais confiance a un sing...

« - Je peux y arriver sans toi, murmure Goku. Laisse- moi.

... que je le laisse...

Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi.

Est-ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire?... Mais quel con! Il n'a donc pas compris! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire!

Gyumao se prépare à réattaquer. Il ne l'aura pas. Je me précipite vers Goku. Peu importe la fin...

« - Ne t'approche pas!

Goku me repousse violemment. Son poing me percute de plein fouet. Le choc de mon crâne contre la pierre. Tout est noir.

**.oOo.**

Par pitié... NON!

« - YAONEEE!

Non, non... Ce n'est pas possible... pas maintenant... Pourquoi... pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi?

Aah... mes vêtements... mes vêtement sont couvert de son sang... son sang...

« - Hak...kai...

Au son de sa voix, je resserre mon étreinte contre son corps ensanglanté. Sa main tremblante se rapproche lentement de mon visage. Je la saisis et l'amène contre ma joue. Mes larmes se mèlent au sang recouvrant ses doigts.

Yaone...

Sous l'emprise d'une convulsion, sa main se contracte contre ma joue. Ce contact suffit à me ressaisir.

« - Tiens bon!.. Reste avec moi...

Doucement, je l'allonge sur le sol et relève mes manches.

« - Je vais m'occuper de toi...

Qu'importe les forces qui me restent. Je concentre tout le ki que je possède au creux de mes mains. Je ne veux plus voir ceux qui me sont proches mourir sous mes yeux...

Je ne laisserai pas sa vie m'échapper comme celle Kanan...

« - Non... arrêtez...

Une de ses mains se pose sur la mienne.

« - Vous risqueriez... de vous tuer...

Un quinte de toux s'empare d'elle; ses lèvres frémissent; laissant échapper un filet de sang... Non... je t'en supplie...

« - Je t'interdis de m'abandonner maintenant...

Je sens mon corps se vider de toute énergie. Mes forces déferlent en elle en un véritable torrent, délaissant mon corps qui s'engourdit peu à peu. La plaie se referme sous mes doigts tremblants...

Il me semble entendre une voix...celle de Gojo... On me secoue par les épaules...

« - Arrête!

Le monde se met à tourner... Mes sensations s'amenuisent au profit de cette douleur sourde qui inonde mes poignets... cette douleur qui résonne... résonne... résonne...

On m'arrache les mains du corps de Yaone.

« - Ca suffit!

Je me sens tomber, deux bras me saisissent avec empressement.

« - Eh mec, c'est pas l'moment d'nous lâcher!

Mes pensées refont lentement surface.

« - Yaone...

« - Rassure-toi, elle est hors de danger...

**.oOo.**

Un peu plus et il y passait, il était prêt à se faire péter les veines ce con... C'est la première fois que je le vois dégager autant d'énrgie pour sauver quelqu'un.

On aurait dit qu'il se vidait de l'intérieur... Il était pâle comme la mort... brr...

Il est vraiment attaché à cette fille... Je peux pas forcément le comprendre vu que je n'ai jamais été amoureux... Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les femmes. Quand on y réfléchit, je n'ai pas eu un très bon professeur; ma mère niveau affection, c'était zéro.

Comment peut-on s'attacher à une femme lorsque celle qui vous a "élevé" ne vous a appris que souffrance et amertume? Je l'ai toujours aimé et je crois que cela me porta tort: cette période dans ma vie ne m'a jamais aidé à me réconcilier avec le sexe opposé. Je n'ai jamais eu de relations stables de toute ma vie... A vrai dire, je n'attend plus rien des femmes... J'espère un jour pouvoir aimé quelqu'un aussi sincèrement que ces deux-là.

Pff!.. Voilà que j'fais le sentimental maintenant! Ressaisis- toi Gojo, ça te ressemble pas!

... C'est un vrai carnage... Yaone, endormie, baigne encore dans son sang et je m'retrouve avec l'autre dans les bras. Manquerait plus qu'l'autre foldingue attaque...

Enfin, le frangin et la demi-portion veillent aux grains. Pour l'instant, c'te chtarbé a pas bougé. Il a même l'air de s'amuser de la scène.

« - Ca va, tu peux me lâcher...

Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que c'est Hakkai qui parle. Avec tout c'qui s'passe, j'suis un peu paumé. J'l'aide un peu à s'relever.

« - Ca va, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

J'prends la mouche.

« - Pour une fois qu'j'aide... Va pas croire qu'j'serais toujours derrière toi... C'est pas mon genre.

Son regard s'arrête et se fige devant le corps de Yaone.

« - T'inquiète, elle risque plus rien...

Putain, c'est pas mon truc, d'réconforter les gens!

« - Pour l'instant... Merci... je suis désolé.

Raah! Faut toujours qu'il s'en veuille c'lui- là... Pff...

« - Laisse béton... Tu voulais la sauver, c'est normal. Tu y es aller un peu fort, faut l'admettre...

Il esquisse un sourire. Un sourire réservé à Yaone. Il sourit pour elle, il ne regarde qu'elle, il souffre avec elle. Pov' gars. Ca m'fout les boule de l'voir dans c't' état.

« - Je suis pitoyable n'est-ce pas?.. Je crois bien que j'ai des sentiments pour elle... Hahaha... C'est une de mes faiblesses...

J'me marre pour cacher mon embarras. C'est pas la première fois qu'il semble répondre à mes pensées. Il m'fait parfois flipper sérieux c'mec! J'sens que j'vais sortir une connerie pour pas paraître mal à l'aise...

« - Ouais mec, c'est pour ça qu'je change de meufs comme de ch'mises!

... gagné...

Une image apparaît soudain à mon esprit. Mon frère. Je me retourne, nos regards se croisent. Il est sur ses gardes. Je sens comme lui que quelque chose va se produire. Mais quoi?

On se tourne vers le doc Nî. Il sourit comme un béat. On dirait qu'il a fumé la moquette. Il gigote dans tous les sens. Trop effrayant!

« - Vous êtes tellement solidaires! L'amour est votre flambeau! Aucun ne laisserait les autres de côté. Comme c'est attendrissant...

Il rit comme un dément. Lui, il a dû s'taper la moquette et les rideaux en sus... Ce barge est vraiment flippant.

Ririn tremble légèrement. Merde, c'est qu'une gamine, a pas besoin de surmonter des trucs pareils...

« - Ririn, pourrais-tu t'occuper de Yaone pour moi s'il te plaît?

Ririn dévisage un instant Hakkaï, surprise puis, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance, s'acquitte de sa tâche. Sacré Hakkaï va!

Le rire du barge s'interrompt brusquement. Son regard passe d'une personne à une autre.

Fais ou fais pas un bras d'honneur? Choix difficile...

« - Vous êtes attendrissant à en gerber. Vous êtes écoeurant... totalement déplorable...

Putain, j'ai envie de le buter!.. Avec sa voix mielleuse, on dirait un vieux pervers! Et j'aime pas les vieux pervers... ça m'fait de la concurrence...

Allez, j'vais m'faire un p'tit battle, ça va être sympa. J'empoigne mon Shakujo... on va s'amuser...

« - Toi mon cochon, je suis ton homme!

Ses lèvres s'étendent en un fin rictus.

« - Gojo, arrête!

C'est à peine si j'entends la voix du frangin. Une douleur me saisit la joue gauche.

Mes cicatrices.

Je plie sous le poids de la souffrance...

Instinctivement, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, les mains crispées sur mon visage. La douleur se fait de plus en plus intense. Je ne peux retenir mon cri. Je sens presque le sang couler le long des jointures reliant mes doigts. Chaque pulsion de douleur me rappelle le visage de ma mère...

Je le sais. Je suis comme ces fleurs rouges qui effraient par leur couleur, rappel incessant du sang, symbôle de vie et de mort. Soit on les laisse se fâner seules, loin du monde, soit on leur arrache les pétales une à une pour les voir mourir à petit feu.

Je suis les deux à la fois.

Je suis de trop... Je suis celui à éliminer. Celui qui porte la faute. Celui qui doit expier.

Ma mère le sait, elle l'a su dès le premier regard...

Je la fais souffrir... Je te fais souffrir maman. Je veux bien partager ta souffrance; à deux ce sera moins lourd à porter...

Non! NON! Maman, arrête! Je ne veux pas la partager ainsi! Tes ongles me lacèrent, ils me font mal... Je t'en supplie... Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me comprendre...

Je suis seul... si seul...

Une voix, j'entends une voix au loin...

_Bats-toi... bats-toi... je suis là... n'est qu'un rêve..._

... Cette voix... je me sens bien... La chaleur d'un corps protecteur...

Tu me souris... Tu prends ma main et je me tourne vers la lumière...

Notre mère est loin... très loin...

À suivre...

**Vilou ! La suite le week end prochain !**

**Bisous**

**Selann.**


	7. Partie VI

Attention!(roulements de tambours) voici l'un de mes plus longs chapitres... Désolée pour leur disproportion!

_Posté le 28 octobre 2006_

_Par Selann Yui._

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**C'est encore moi… Voici le chapitre suivant de la fic de Célia-san… Comme promis !**

**Alors ne palabrons pas plus longtemps, de toute façon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire autre que…**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Partie VI**

Je suis désolé Sanzo. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. C'est à mon tour de te protéger.

Je sais que tu me comprendras...

Un spasme m'assaille. Merde. Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir.

Tant pis. Je dois y aller... Au moins pour ne pas mourir dans la honte... Je me redresse et saisis Nyoîbo à deux mains.

A nous deux Gyumao...

Je me précipite sur lui. Il me sourit.

Je sais que la chance n'est pas de mon côté, mais s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se trompe. Tu ne m'oublieras pas facilement...

Meurs Gyumao!

Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je vise son coeur, prêt à en découdre...

Bien vite je lâche un hurlement de douleur... je n'ai pas su éviter son coup de poing.

Il s'approche de moi. Je tente de me relever. Sans succès. Mes membres refusent d'obéir.

Mon corps est secoué de convulsions. Et merde... j'ai plus de force...

Deux pieds s'alignent devant moi. Je sens son dédain peser sur moi. Sa jambe se soulève et me percute. J'ai plus assez d'énergie pour crier.

Je me replie sur moi-même, Nyoîbo contre mon corps douloureux. La haine monte en moi, s'embrase...

Il ne m'aura pas...

Je me retourne et lui plante Nyoîbo dans la jambe. Son hurlement se répercute dans toute la salle. Gyumao s'accroupit, serrant contre lui sa jambe ensanglantée. Je profite de cet instant pour me relever à l'aide de Nyoîbo et m'y appuie pour me maintenir debout.

Il ne fallait pas me sous-estimer.

Son regard me transperce avec fureur.

Il semble l'avoir enfin compris.

« - Fini de s'amuser. Tu vas regretter qu'on t'ait libéré de ta prison...

Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Ce ... connard! Je me redresse, bombant le torse en signe de provocation.

« - Approche... Tu vas payer pour ces paroles!

Il sourit avant de disparaître.

Je suis dans une impasse: il est impossible de prévoir ses attaques. Le seul moyen de m'en sortir est d'attendre...

De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre choix: mes mouvements sont limités.

Je ferme les yeux et attend. Si je ne peux pas jouer sur la vitesse, je peux au moins tenter de repérer ses mouvements. Je tends l'oreille, prêt à bouger au moindre bruit.

Pourtant, c'est sans compter sur ma concentration: je ne perçois que ma propre douleur.

Elle dérègle mes sens.

Dans cette situation, je ne peux qu'espérer.

Un léger souffle me caresse la joue.

A gauche.

Prenant appui sur Nyoîbo, je me projette en arrière.

Une ombre passe devant moi.

Je l'ai échappé de peu. Ma peau à vif à force de coup a quand même un avantage: je ressens le moindre souffle, le moindre mouvement dans l'espace qui m'entoure.

Un appel d'air venant de derrière. Je pivote sur la droite. Un pan de son vêtement me caresse la joue. A gauche. Je recule.

J'en oublie peu à peu la douleur. Pas le temps d'y penser. Mais c'est sans compter la fatigue qui me gagne.

Il faut que je mette un terme à ce combat, ou du moins que je freine Gyumao avant que ce ne soit lui qui le fasse. Cette fois-ci j'attaque!

Je resserre ma prise sur Nyoîbo.

Un silence anormal s'instaure... Gyumao a compris mon attention. Cependant, il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attaquer. La réussite de mon plan dépend de sa tactique.

... Derrière moi! Je me retourne et frappe en avant...

... Je... je l'ai touché!..

... Craquement sinistre... celui de mes os... Nyoîbo a été entraîné dans la course, me faisant brusquement pivoter malgré moi.

La douleur éclate comme une bulle de savon. Je me replie convulsivement sur moi-même pour atténuer ma souffrance.

Je dois avoir le bras cassé...

Tout à ma douleur, je ne prends conscience que trop tard de mon inattention. L'ombre de Gyumao s'étend déjà sur moi

Son poing me percute de plein fouet. Extenué, je n'ai plus la force de lutter. Mon corps devient pour lui un jouet qu'il prend plaisir à frapper.

Je perd peu à peu la notion du temps.

La seule chance de m'en sortir est d'attendre qu'il se lasse. Faut se rendre à l'évidence: je n'ai que très peu de chance de survivre... Je souris.

Tant pis...

Petit à petit, sa rage m'entoure. " Enfin", par dépit, il me projette contre un mur, me coupant le souffle. Vainement, je tente de reprendre ma respiration. Mon corps, lourd, glisse contre la pierre.

Je lutte pour que mes jambes maintiennent debout. Accidentellement, mon pied frôle un corps chaud.

Sanzo.

Malgré moi, mon regard s'attarde sur son visage...Mon coeur se serre.

Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je dois le vaincre, pour lui...

Je me redresse et avance à tâtons, frappant dans le vide. Je dois y arriver...

« - Pitoyable...

Son haleine fétide frôle mon visage. Je frappe devant moi sans l'atteindre.

« - Tu es pitoyable...

Il me frappe d'un revers de la main. Je vacille. Gyumao me saisit par le col et me relève sans effort. Je sens la chaleur de son visage près du mien. Son souffle est une caresse à mon oreille, portant quelques mots.

« - Tu es minable.

Un minable?..

... hahaha...

... moi, un minable... quel enfoiré... putain mais quel enfoiré!!!

C'en est trop... c'en est trop!!!

La colère m'envenime. Je me contracte sous ses doigts. La pression monte... L'envie de le tuer imprègne chaque parcelle de mon corps.

La haine nourrit mes forces. Je me débat, frappe ce que je peux atteindre. Mon acharnement paie: j'arrive avec nombres de coup à échapper à son emprise. Je brandis Nyoîbo, suant de rage.

« - Tu vas mourir!

Je lâche un hurlement vengeur et me jette sur Gyumao. Je vais le tuer! Le tuer!!

Pourtant... Ma colère se transforme soudain une terreur viscérale: un ongle aiguisé caresse ma nuque.

C'est pas... vrai!..

Il est... derrière... moi...

« - C'est fini.

m...erde...

Le monde devient terne et froid... aussi froid que ses ongles transperçant la chair de mon dos...

... S... S-an...z-o...

Un hoquet de douleur me secoue tandis que ces lames s'enfoncent un peu plus en moi, perforant tout obstacle.

Ma tête s'affaisse sur mon torse. Fatalement, j'attends que ses ongles finissent de me transpercer de part en part. Ironie du sort. Ils décident de remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ma bouche tord, laissant échapper un filet de sang.

Leur retrait est brutal. Epuisé, sans force, je lâche un dernier cri de souffrance avant de m'écrouler.

Le monde se met à tournoyer autour de moi. Peu à peu, une vague de douleur s'étend dans mon corps au rythme de ma respiration saccadée.

Je vais mourir... je vais mourir...

Tout n'est que souffrance.

Gyumao se penche au-dessus de moi. Malgré moi, l'image de ses ongles rougis parvient à mon regard restreint. Sa voix m'atteint, trouble et lointaine.

« - Tu n'es qu'un moins-que-rien. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre? Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps... Je vais maintenant te laisser mourir. Tu ne mérites pas que j'abrège tes souffrances.

Mon sang s'écoule lentement sur le dallage froid... Les ténèbres se referment sur moi.

Je sens la vie me fuir...

...Gyumao... la salle... tout cela me semble si loin...

J'voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça... Je voulais... j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire... Je me sens glisser dans le vide... Ce serait si simple de me laisser aller... plus de douleur... plus d'humiliation...

...plus rien...

Et pourtant... pourtant une vision persiste: celle d'un homme, celle de Sanzo allongé sur le sol, inconscient.

Mais qu'est que je suis en train de faire... Je m'étais promis de ne pas l'abandonner... de le protéger... je peux pas mourir maintenant... non... JE DOIS LE PROTEGER!!!

Dans un ultime sursaut d'énergie nourrie par le désespoir, je me redresse, saisis Nyoîbo et transperce l'oeil de Gyumao qui me regardait agoniser. Un râle chaud et fétide s'échappe de sa bouche déformée.

... C'était si simple... Le cerveau est atteint. Gyumao s'effondre en un vacarme retentissant.

... c'est fini...

Je me dirige d'un pas hésitant vers son cadavre et retire mon arme encastrée dans le globe oculaire... D'un faible revers de la main, j'essuie le sang coulant de mes lèvres.

Un cri retentit. Gyokumen se jette sur le corps de son mari en une effusion de larmes.

... c'est fini...

Je me retourne et regarde Sanzo endormi. Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres.

Sanzo... j'ai réussi...

**.oOo.**

Gojo... Gojo!

« - Frangin! Répond!

Cette... voix... J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil sans fin. Mes pensées me reviennent, confuses.

« - Ji...en...

Sa main se contracte à ma voix. La lumière, crue, s'insinue sournoisement entre mes paupières. Entouré d'un halo de ténèbres, son visage m'apparaît, marqué. Est-ce que le frangin se serait inquiété pour moi?..

« - 'Lut... P'tain... mal au crâne...

Contre toute attente, Jien pousse une gueulante, enfonçant ses doigts dans mon visage.

« - Non mais t'as pas fini tes conneries! Putain mais tu sais pas te débrouiller sans moi!

Je suis complètement largué.

« - Qu'est-ce qu...

« - Me dis pas qu'tu pleures encore cette putain de mère qui te tabassait à t'en faire crever! Laisse-là moisir dans sa tombe...

Tout me revient en mémoire. J'ai rêvé d'elle... J'ai rêvé de ma propre mort... mais...

« - Tu es venu me chercher.

J'ai dit le trois quarts des mots mais je crois qu'il a compris. Un air triste assombrit son visage.

« - Et je retournerais t'chercher s'il le faut. Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais laisser tomber mon p'tit frère...

Comment il a su ce dont j'ai rêvé?.. Peu importe...

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a l'air sérieux ce con.

Putain... dire qu'il a tué pour moi... qu'il a tué maman...

Ma vue s'embrouille... mes pensées... J'me sens piquer du nez.

« - Eh! Ressaisis-toi! Ca va aller...

Ca va aller... hahaha...C'est drôle... c'est ce qu'il disait quand j'étais gosse, après qu'elle m'aie frappé...

Une larme coule le long de mes cicatrices.

Merde... quel con... voilà qu'je chiale comme une gonzesse... putain... j'suis minable...

« - T'mets pas dans cet état...

La douleur se soulève. Je me crispe de douleur. On m'secoue.

« - Arrête! Ca suffit!

J'sens qu'j'vais dégobiller. Si je pouvais échapper quelques mots avant de vomir mes tripes...

« - Dé... so... lé...

Jien prend un air interdit.

« - Désolé? Mais de quoi bordel ?! La seule chose pour laquelle tu devrais t'excuser, c'est d'nous avoir foutu une trouille pareille à moi et à Hakkaï! J'ai jamais regretté mon geste tu m'entends?! Jamais! J'savais très bien ce que je faisais! C'était la vie d'une tortionnaire contre celle d'un pov' gosse. Tu vois, le choix était pas difficile... Elle n'a jamais été une mère pour toi...

A ces mots, je me contracte sous la douleur et la colère.

« - Putain!.. Même si... je... c'était quand... même la seule qu'on av...

Il me colle un pain. Il ne s'gène pas pour frapper un blessé ce con!..

« - Mais tu t'écoutes pleurnicher comme un gosse! Maman, maman! T'as qu'ça dans le crâne! T'es plus un mioche!T'as plus l'âge!

Comme si j'me prenais un seau d'eau froide en plein gueule... ou un coup d'burin: ça réveille.

« - Sincèrement, soupire Jien, tu trouves qu'elle avait les qualités d'une mère? Elle t'as déjà offert un tant soit peu d'affection? Pff... tu m'fais rire... Elle méritait pas ton amour. T'étais trop bien pour elle... T'es un type bien. Pourris pas ta vie avec ça, j'en viendrais à regretter mon geste... Il se redresse et me tend la main Allez, debout.

Putain d'bordel de merde, frangin... Faut qu'je sois con pour ne pas avoir vu que t'étais l'seul à t'être préoccupé de moi... j'suis un abruti total...

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, comme un gamin. J'me retrouve vite d'aplomb, bien planté sur mes jambes comme au p'tit matin (j'pense pas bien sûr au lendemain de beuveries royales... finalement, j'suis pas si frais qu'ça le matin). Dire qu'il y a 3 s'condes j'étais en train d'crever sur le carrelage... c'est 'zarre...

Ce moment d'égarement ne joue pas en ma faveur. J'me retrouve la tête callée sous son bras, en train d'me bouffer l'avant-bras tandis que ce con en profite le lâche! pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa grosse main... J'arrive à m'en dépêtrer, en rage, peigné à la mode frangin.

« - Putain Doku!.. Tu sais que ceux qui touchent à mes ch'veux s'en sortent pas vivants!

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit. Un sourire à la Jien.

Et moi, j'me retrouve comme un con, avec les cheveux coiffés comme sur le cul d'un babouin.

« - C'était donc ça?

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je replonge brutalement dans la réalité. Doku et moi échangeons un regard puis nous tournons vers Hakkaï, auteur de cette intervention énigmatique. Ce dernier, un sourire cynique sur les lèvres, fixe le barge avec dégoût. Quelle idée a-t-il en tête? Nî lui rend la pareille, dédaigneux. La voix d'Hakkaï résonne dans le silence oppressant.

« - La technique du Qi Gong n'est-ce pas? Utiliser sa propre énergie pour créer des boules d'énergie, des boucliers, refermer des blessures ou encore les réouvrir... Ces derniers points demandent à ce que le disciple soit près de la personne concernée. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que votre niveau vous permet d'agir à distance. Cependant... la réussite de cette technique dépend de la résistance mentale et psychologique de la personne visée... et vous nous avez sous-estimés sur ce point.

C'est quoi ces conneries?! J'ai pas rêvé alors?! C'est à cause de cette ordure que mes cicatrices se sont ouvertes... que j'ai vu ma mère..!

Je sens le regard d' Hakkaï posé sur moi.

Nî explose en un rire suraigu, de quoi foutre les j'tons...

« - Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas succombé à mes attaques...J'espérais en avoir fini avec vous mais vous me donnez du fil à retordre... Mais j'ai de quoi me consoler. Votre ami Son Goku sera sûrement moins coriace que vous... Rester 500 ans enfermé avec pour souvenir les crimes que l'on a commis ne peut que porter préjudice...

... Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?!

**.oOo.**

De quoi parle-t-il? Pourquoi Goku? Et surtout... comment pourrait-il savoir ce que Goku a fait il y a 500...

A moins que... non... c'est impossible?!

« - Qui êtes-vous...

Son sourire me dit que je détiens la réponse... Alors pourquoi?.. je ne comprend rien... ça n'a aucun sens...

« - Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit?.. Pourquoi vous en prendre à Goku?..

Son visage se déforme en un masque terrifiant. Un étrange mélange de haine et d'exultation semble émaner de lui... comme s'il prenait déjà plaisir à l'idée de faire souffrir Goku.

« - Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier.

« - Vous vous trompez de personne...

Goku n'est pas comme ça... pas dans le sens où il l'entend... Il ne tue jamais de façon arbitraire... Ce n'est qu'un enfant... Il aime se battre mais pas...

« - Il incite au meurtre. Il a même tué ses propres amis... sans même éprouver la moindre pitié... un vrai carnage... C'est étrange que vous ne vous en souveniez pas Maréchal Tenpô, Général Kenren...

Ten...pô... ce nom...

Un puissant mal de tête me saisit. Un flash aveuglant de lumière, des milliers d'images se mettent défiler devant mes yeux.

Des lieux ... des visages familiers... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...

J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un sommeil sans fin... c'est comme si j'ouvrais les yeux pour la première fois...

« - Il va se la fermer sa grande gueule, moi j'te l'dis!

Gojo! Que fait-il? Il est fou!!

« - Arrête!

L'interpeller ne sert à rien. Enragé, Gojo s'élance sur Nî, prêt à faire verser son sang à flot.

Il ne pourra jamais l'arrêter comme ça, c'est trop risqué!..

D'un mouvement brusque et sauvage, il pourfend l'air, plongeant Shakujo droit vers son coeur... Et Nî qui ne bouge toujours pas...

« - Gojo attention!

... non...

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. L'arme de Gojo est stoppée dans sa trajectoire. Un mur invisible s'est insinué entre elle et Nî. Ce n'est pas une barrière réalisée par ki.

Gojo tombe lourdement à genoux, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Non... c'est impossible... seul un dieu est intouchable...

Nî, dans une posture feignant l'indifférence, le dévisage de toute sa hauteur, frottant nonchalamment de son pouce l'extrémité de ses doigts tordus.

« - Oh, c'est juste un petit souvenir de ma vie antérieure...

« - Putain frangin, dégage!

Le visage transfiguré par le plaisir, Nî lance un sourire aliéné à Gojo avant de le projeter avec fureur vers nous.

Je résiste à l'envie de me précipiter vers lui pour l'aider. Il n'attend que ça: nous voir paniquer. Gojo est assez fort pour se passer de moi.

Je me permets de réitérer ma question. Je dois savoir.

« - Qui êtes-vous?!

Il devait attendre que je le lui demande. D'un air triomphant, il écarte les bras, comme un roi assurant sa puissance.

« - Qui je suis?

Il éclate d'un rire hystérique.

« - Je suis celui qui devait acquérir le trône céleste il y a 500 ans de cela. Je suis Ritôten, celui que Son Goku a eu l'audace de confronter, celui qui a été tué par son propre fils, guidé par le Grand Saint du Ciel Pur!

_Ritôten l'usurpateur, convoitant le trône céleste, sur son chemin le sang de ses victimes..._

Cette voix... ce regard si froid... je le connais...

_Konzen... Konzen a été tué..._

_Oh mon dieu... et où est passé Goku?_

_Goku est..._

Assez! Ca suffit! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser!

D'où me viennent ces souvenirs... je ne comprend pas...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! La voix que j'ai dans cette réminiscence est celle d'un adulte... c'est impossible! Je ne connais pas ce Konzen! Et Goku... Que fait-il dans cette partie de ma mémoire?..

Aaah! Je crois que je vais devenir fou!

« - Eh Gojo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?!

Gojo a l'air de connaître la même situation que moi. Est-ce que serait un jeu fomenté par Nî?

Non. Ce n'est pas ça... Ces souvenirs sont véritablement miens. Gojo et moi avons connu un même sort...

Ritôten... je suis sûr que nous sommes mêlé à sa chute...

Qu'aurions nous fait?

Et comment l'aurions nous fait?.. C'est impossible! C'était il y a plus de 500 ans!

La réincarnation?

Hmm... Pour quelqu'un qui a été élevé dans un cadre chrétien, c'est un peu difficile à concevoir...

Et pourtant... comment expliquer le fait que ma mémoire soit gravée de ces images?

Nî serait-il en train de nous égarer?

« - En quoi pourrions-nous croire ce que tu nous affirmes "Ritôten"? Lance Gojo.

Je me permets de le regarder. Ses yeux rouge sang croisent les miens. Il sait. Il sait comme moi que tout cela n'a rien d'irréel... Tout ce qu'il nous a exposé s'est véritablement passé.

« - Vous savez très bien que je ne vous mens pas, souligne Nî; sinon pourquoi douteriez vous?.. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en paroles inutiles... Je dois vous tuer. Tous. Je ne vous permettrais pas de vous mettre une fois de plus en travers de mon chemin. Mes mains rêvent de vous tuer depuis plus de cinq siècles...

En travers de son chemin?..

_Goku, calme toi!!_

_C'est inutile, il n'a plus rien d'humain..._

Du sang... Mon dieu, que se passe-t-il?!

_C'est donc ça... cette force... que tu cachais... p'tit...frang..._

Nooon!!!

« - KENREEEEEN!!!

Gojo me dévisage, pâle comme un mort. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue.

Je l'ai vu ... je l'ai vu mort!..

Gojo... Gojo est mort il y a 500 ans... tué par Goku!!!

**.oOo.**

Son cri m'a arraché les tripes... Un frisson glacé remonte le long de mon dos.

J'ai...

J'ai... l'impression que ce cri m'était destiné... Une douleur étrange se répercute dans mon abdomen. Mes pas se précipitent vers Hakkaï qui s'est ramassé sur lui-même.

« - Hakkaï!

Ses yeux écarquillés, vides de toute expression, perdent de leur éclat à force de larmes. Désemparé, je le secoue par saccade.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hakkaï! Répond!

Bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?!

Soudain, je sens ses deux mains s'agripper violemment à moi. Ses yeux, rouges, me fixent d'un air effrayé.

« - Pourquoi?! Pourquoi!!!

Son corps se met à trembler sous l'affolement. Il commence à m'foutre les j'tons. Je le secoue un peu plus fort.

« - Pourquoi quoi?! Hakkaï...

Son regard me croise. Lentement, les larmes recommencent leur chute incessante.

Je sens ses mains se resserrer sur ma chemise.

« -Pourquoi Goku... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures de la main de Goku Kenren!!!

Mon coeur rate un battement.

_Tenpô barre-toi!.. Goku reviens à toi p'tit...!_

Rouge. Rouge sang... Je suis couvert de sang... le... mien...

_C'est donc ça... cette force... que tu cachais... p'tit frang..._

_KENREEEEEN!!!_

Le noir. Le néant.

Je sens mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer...

Fébrilement, mes mains palpent mon corps pour m'assurer que je suis bien en vie. L'image des ongles de Goku s'enfonçant dans mon ventre traverse mon esprit encore et encore...

... j'crois que j'vais gerber...

Je tente peu à peu de soulever mon corps lourd.

Ne pas flancher. C'est tout ce qu'il attend, l'aut' con. Je sens son sourire carnassier me caresser le dos...

Quel connard...

Faut pas s'foutre de ma gueule! Goku, un sérial killer qui aime quand ça gicle? Un baffeur, oui! Un p'tit con d'singe! Même pas une terreur du bac à sable! Demandez-lui de tuer une mouche, il va chercher à l'apprivoiser! Faut pas me faire passer un lémurien pour le roi de la jungle!.. Non, sans blague... Goku n'est pas barge au point de buter tout ce qui bouge.

Goku ne devait pas être lui-même ce jour-là.

_Reviens à toi p'tit..._

... Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le rendre ainsi...

Soit on le lui a enlevé, soit...

_Konzen... Konzen a été tué..._

_Oh mon dieu... et où est passé Goku?!_

_Goku est..._

_Goku...Goku est..._ Raah! Putain! Il faut que ça m'revienne! _Goku..._

_Goku est devenu fou... J'ai trouvé ceci près du corps de Konzen... Ce sont les débris du diadème qu'il portait..._

Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais... C'est la mort de c'mec qui l'a rendu félé... C'est comme quand Sanzô a été blessé par...

Tout s'éclaire.

Sanzo! Konzen... ça ne peut être que lui. La trinité bouddhique ne nous a pas réuni au hasard. Nous nous connaissions bien avant cette vie...

Ca explique pourquoi Goku s'est attaché à lui... Non mais c'est vrai! Qui pourrait être réellement fondu d'un mec comme Sanzo, j'vous l'demande!( Célia san: MOI!!!... bave...)

_Konzen... Konzen a été tué..._

C'est Ritôten qui est à l'origine de son assassinat, j'en suis sûr...

Cependant, j'comprend toujours pas en quoi Goku intéresse Nî... Il veut se venger... ou bien il convoite son pouvoir?.. Sûrement les deux...

Il parlait tout à l'heure de son fils... Il a forcément un rapport avec le singe...

Quoiqu'il en soit, si Kenren et Konzen sont morts... Alors Tenpô...

Merde, Hakkaï! J'l'avais totalement oublié!.. Putain, avec toutes ces histoires... j'sais plus ou j'en suis...

Totalement amorphe, le visage défait, Hakkaï me fait presque l'effet d'un mort-vivant.

Lui aussi ça l'travaille.

J'm'agenouille lentement à ses côtés par respect pour mes pov'guiboles qu'l'autre con a gentiment éclaté... Je sais pas ce qu'il nous couve, mais ça commence à m'foutre les boules.

Il ne me voit pas, j'lui sortirais une connerie qu'il ferait toujours la même gueule. Je regarde mon frangin. Ses yeux croisent les miens un instant, il me sourit. Le con s'est mis dans l'crâne d'battre Nî tout seul, vu l'état d'Hakkaï.

J'peux pas le laisser faire: s'il croit que j'vais le laisser se récupérer la plus grosse part du mérite, il s'fourre l'doigt dans l'oeil! Le tout, c'est d'ramener Hakkaï sur le plancher des vaches...

« - Hé Hakkaï! Tu pionces? T'laisse pas aller vieux, ça t'ressemble pas... Le passé, c'est l'passé: on peut rien y changer.

Pas d'réaction. L'appréhension monte en moi.. Putain, j'm'en vais l'secouer moi, tu vas voir!

« - Hakkaï! Réagis putain! Tu fous les j'tons! Hakkaï réponds!.. Tenpô!

Son corps frissonne à ce nom. je crois qu'ma réplique a eu l'effet escompté! Il r'commence à prendre des couleurs. Ses pupilles sont moins dilatées. Il semble revenir de loin... très loin... mais il m'a l'air d'être en parfaite santé...

« - Putain Hakkaï! Tu peux pas savoir la trouille que tu m'as foutue...

Il se met à chialer. Qu'est-ce j'ai dit bordel! J'y comprends rien... C'est sûr, j'serais jamais psy!

« - Il faut le tuer...

Sa réponse me fait sursauter.

Mon regard croise le sien, porteur d'une douleur profonde et lointaine... Je me sens plonger avec lui.

La voix d'Hakkaï vient briser mon silence.

« - Il faut que cet homme meure... Il faut l'empêcher d'accomplir ce qu'il a tenté de faire il y a 500 ans... S'il parvient à ses fins... monstres, humains... tout ne sera que cadavres et ruines... Cette fois-ci nous devons tous les deux survivre, protéger ceux qui nous sont chers...

Son regard se pose sur le corps endormi de Yaone.

... ceux qui nous sont chers?..

Mes pensées se tournent instinctivement vers Doku, mon frère. Ma seule famille.

Oui. Ritôten doit payer. Payer pour la folie meurtrière de Goku qui l'amena à tuer ses propres amis, payer pour la mort de Konzen, pour la mort probable de Tenpô... pour ma propre mort...

Hakkaï se lève, mon intuition est de le suivre.

Je vais me battre. Pour moi. Pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Je brandis Shakujo et me mêle au combat. Le sang tambourine aux creux de mes tempes.

Cette fois- ci tu ne m'auras pas. Tu es plus faible. Nous sommes trois. Tu n'en sortiras pas vivant.

Allez... Approche, viens.

« - Ah! Je reçois enfin un accueil digne de ce nom...

Marre-toi autant que tu veux Nî... Tu n'en plus pour longtemps.

Mon regard recontre celui de Jien et de Hakkaï.

Oui, nous sommes prêts.

La réussite tient au travail d'équipe. Ca foire si on attaque chacun de notre côté. Tout est une question de tactique. Le seul hic dans c't'histoire: il connaît notre façon de combattre mais nous ne connaissons pas la sienne. Il a eu tout l'temps d'nous observer quand il a lâché ses putains d'araignées. Une vraie merde quoi...

Les seules caractéristiques qu'on peut lui attribuer sont: son champs de protection divin qui me semble par ailleurs assez ponctuel, et sa maîtrise du ki. Hakkaï sera le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec lui sur ce terrain; pour ce qui est de son apparente sécurité, il suffira de détourner son attention pour baisser sa garde et frapper fort. Quant au reste, il va falloir le découvrir, ce qui va nettement nous pénaliser.

Bon! Ben y'a plus qu'à lui péter la gueule!

Note à moi-même: observer son jeu pour pouvoir anticiper par la suite ses mouvements.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout?! Il attend quoi! L'apparition du Saint-Esprit!!!

Il nous regarde avec son sourire de gros niais. Raah! Ca me donne envie d'lui foutre des gnons!

Y'a pas à chier... Il attend qu'on attaque...

Si quelqu'un n'agit pas tout de suite, on va s'regarder dans l'blanc des yeux pendant 3 heures!..

... Ca tombe bien, j'ai la bougeotte: 2 jours sans clopes et sans nanas, y'a de quoi être à cran... J'suis en manque quoi... Il m'faut quelqu'un sur qui passer mes nerfs et comme ce con d'singe est pas là... Il est le candidat idéal!

Allez mon gars, c'est parti! On va s'éclater!

Je lance la chaîne de mon shakujo, histoire de l'maintenir ligoter pendant qu'les autres attaquent. J'm'en vais t'saucissonner, Nî d'mes deux!

Il a l'air bien sûr de lui en tout cas. Logiquement, il devrait se décaler pour éviter mon attaque, mais non: il continue d'sourire comme un bienheureux. Soit il est con comme un manche à balai à moins qu'il soit maso?, soit y'a un truc.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Le sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines.

Je me suis fait totalement berner. C'était qu'du vent, un putain d'hologramme! La chaîne s'est refermée sur du vide! C'est moi qui passe pour un con...

La lumière se met brusquement à vaciller... Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y'aie des problèmes d'électricité par ici... Quelqu'un doit produire de grands champs magnétiques... et j'ai ma p'tite idée concernant le responsable...

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Je suis là...

Mon coeur bondit à la voix du prof. J'me retourne d'une traite.

Il est là. Dans ses mains, une boule d'énergie de la taille d'un ballon d'foot.

J'peux pas faire fâce à ça...

« - Bye bye...

Tandis que mes yeux se fixent sur ce qui serait ma fin, une silhouette passe devant moi et déploie les mains.

La boule d'énergie est stoppée dans sa trajectoire. Une barrière familière se matérialise sous la forme d'un champ protecteur...

Hakkaï!! Il a réussi!!!

Perlant de sueur, Hakkaï tente tant bien que mal de maintenir la distance entre l'énergie dégagée par Nî et nous.

« - Allez Hakkaï!

Un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres tandis que son visage se crispe sous l'effort, ses veines devenant plus saillantes que jamais. J'ai beau l'encourager, je n'fais que m'voiler la fâce. Il est épuisé. S'il continue, il va se tuer.

Je réalise ma connerie.

« - Arrête! Ca suffit!

Le visage d'hakkaï s'assombrit.

« - Je dois continuer. Sinon...

« - Tout se passera bien si tu nous dis à quel moment on doit s'jeter à terre!..

Il m'regarde puis, après un instant d'hésitation, acquiesce d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« - Préparez- vous!.. à mon signal...

Mes muscles se tendent dans l'attente de son commandement. Mes yeux balaient la salle et croisent ceux du frangin...

« - Couchez- vous!!!

Etalé de tout mon long sur le sol froid, je sens la chaleur dégagée par la boule d'énergie me caresser horriblement le dos. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que l'on finisse tous rôtis à la professeur Nî...

J'me redresse. Lentement, j'entreprend de dépoussiérer mes vêtements. J'ai dû dégueulasser mes fringues à cause de c'gros con! Mes mains se figent.

Qu'est-ce que j'suis en train d'foutre! Nî est dans l'coin, prêt à attaquer, et moi j'pense à mes fripes! J'ai pas l'temps pour des trucs pareils!

Mon regard se tourne vers son dernier emplacement.

Il est plus là. Bravo Gojo! T'as bien réussi ton coup! Y'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne te foutre une raclée!

Mes pensées s'interrompent.

... quelque chose ne va pas...

J'me tourne instinctivement vers Jien.

Il est en danger. J'en suis sûr.

Alors que mes pas me précipitent vers lui, j'aperçois une forme se précipiter en sa direction. Nî!!!

« - JIEEEN!!!

S'il lui touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses ch'veux, j'le charcute à mort! A mort!!

Remonté à bloc, je m'élance vers Doku et m'interpose entre Nî et lui, brandissant Shakujo.

« - Gojo! Qu'est-ce que tu f..!

Nî me percute de plein fouet, s'appuyant de tout son corps sur Shakujo. Ses yeux jaunes me transpercent d'une ironie mordante.

« - Oh! Quel amour fraternel!..

J'me reçois son haleine chaude et puante en pleine tronche. J'avais pas déjà assez de son poids. Il pèse déjà son quintal et j'fais du mieux qu'je peux pour l'ret'nir.

J'ne lui permettrai pas d'approcher plus près.

« - Ferme-là, sac à merde!

Un sourire naît sur son visage décharné.

« - Oh, c'est pas très gentil...

Telle une caresse, ses ongles viennent effleurer mon visage pour s'arrêter progressivement sur mes balafres.

Putain... je sais pas ce qui me retient de... Je ne peux réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

« - Belles cicatrices... affirme-t-il d'un ton expert.

Ses doigts suivent lentement leurs sillages sensibles.

« - Mais... je trouve que ça manque un peu de... symétrie...

Mon estomac se retourne. Avant que je puisse échapper à son emprise, ses ongles se plantent férocement dans ma joue droite.

Je lâche un cri de souffrance tandis que sont tracées trois estafilades identiques à mes cicatrices.

L'image de cette mère transfigurée par la haine, qui tend vers mon visage d'enfant ces doigts anguleux me sautent à la gorge.

Dans un acte de souffrance et d'horreur je redresse Shakujo, laissant à mon "ami" une superbe entaille à l'abdomen. Nî achève aussitôt son oeuvre en échappant un grognement rauque. Son regard se pose sur moi, exprimant une haîne intarissable.

« - Tu seras le premier que je tuerai.

Une ombre s'interpose aussitôt entre Nî et moi. Le frangin.

« - Il faudra me tuer avant...

Une rage incontrôlable s'empare de moi.

Putain mais il a pas compris! Il me pique mon rôle! C'est moi, moi qui veut le protéger!

Bordel de merde...

Le sang perle le long de ma mâchoire... se mêlant doucement à mes larmes...

Pourquoi... Pourquoi merde!!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il double le poids de mes remords... ces cicatrices sont les marques de ma culpabilité... Les sentir sous mes doigts, les voir arborées par mon reflet me rappelle chaque jour ce que valait ma condition aux yeux de celle que j'aimais... Ne peut-on pas me foutre la paix?!! J'veux vivre avec l'illusion que ces jours n'ont jamais existé... Pourquoi faut-il que le destin s'acharne sur moi!

Mes doigts effleurent ma peau à vif...

Trois entailles de plus... mes souvenirs multipliés par deux...

Une main se mêle à mon sang... Son contact contre ma chair à vif est apaisant...

« - Laisse-moi t'aider...

Une douce chaleur se répand sur mes blessures, enveloppant ma douleur. Peu à peu la névralgie disparaît.

Hakkaï...

« - Merci.

Un sourire glisse sur son visage pâle et luisant.

« - Je sais ce que coûtent de telles blessures...

Je caresse ma joue droite, lisse et intacte...

Oui... J'en connais aussi le prix... Je sais leur goût amer...

Nî... tu vas payer... Je le jure sur ma vie... Tu mourras de mes mains!

Accompagné d'Hakkaï, je me place au côté de Jien, tenant fermement Shakujo de mon poing serré. Sur ma joue, le poids du regard soulagé du frangin. Une énergie nouvelle inonde mes veines.

« - Tu vas mourir Nî.

Ma réplique fait naître un rictus sur ses lèvres décharnées. Lentement, ses yeux glissent de Hakkaï à Jien, comme s'il s'amusait du spectacle que nous offrons.

« - Vous êtes pathétiques...

Aussitôt, une dizaine de Nî aussi semblable les uns que les autres nous encerclent.

« - Si vous voulez me tuer, venez me chercher...

Merde... Mais quelle fiotte! Il a la trouille de nous attaquer de front, c'est ça?!! Et avec ça, il s'vante d'être un ancien dieu!!!

« - Viens t'battre Nî!!! Allez, montre-toi!! Tu caches, hein?! Qu'est-c't'as? T'as peur?!! Hein salopard! Putain, t'as même pas les tripes! Et ça s'voulait Emp'reur céleste?! Mon cul ouais! T'fous pas d'not gueule! T'as même pas la carrure! T'es juste un p'tit péquenot de merde qui s'la joue!!!

J'éclate d'un rire quasi-hystérique, tous en faisant le tour des Nî qui nous dévisagent...

Qu'il se pointe ce con et il va voir... J'vais te l'dénicher c'connard!! Ce trou du cul!!!

Transporté par la haine, je lâche un cri provocateur.

On me fout une mandale. Le frangin.

« - Putain Gojo mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?! R'prends-toi!!! C'est pas l'moment de péter un cable!!! On doit combattre ensemble, pas jouer aux cons!!!

La tension accumulée en moi part en chute libre.

Il a raison. Pas l'moment d'jouer au con. J'sais pas c'qui m'a pris...

Il s'amuse avec nos nerfs.

Il faut mettre la chance de notre côté en nous battant en coordination.

J'm'allume une clope, histoire de décompresser. Faut qu'j'me détende, il attendra le professeur foldingue; de toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps, il boug'ra pas. Son but est de nous confondre, pas d'attaquer. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le calme m'envahir.

Peu à peu m'parviennent les battements de mon coeur, puis ceux de mes camarades... un autre bruit vient s'y greffer, venant de ma droite...

Tiens tiens...

Mon front se plisse ( c'est pas bon pour mon visage angélique) tandis que j'effectue la localisation de ces mouvements.

Soudain, un fin sourire s'inscrit sur mes lèvres.

Ca y est, j't'ai trouvé...

Lentement mes mains se portent vers celle de Doku et Hakkaï et y exercent une légère pression.

« - Trois mêtres à droite de Doku... murmure-je.

Leur détermination se mêle à la mienne. Les pieds me démangent... Allez...

« - Go!

A l'unisson, nous nous jetons sur Nî. Mais il n'est pas dupe.

Tous les Nî se fondent en un seul. Alors que nos lames, nos mains se préparent à frapper, une barrière s'impose, invisible. Ca n'ira pas sans représailles...

Pas manqué. Au bout de ses ongles se concentre son énergie, formant 10 projectiles gros comme des billes. J'suis sûr que les recevoir en pleine tronche reviendrait à se faire plomber par plusieurs revolver. Mieux vaut être souple pour les éviter.

Mes yeux se concentrent sur ces balles gros calibre. Je m'apprête à y faire face quand une main se retient faiblement à moi.

« - Hakkaï!!!

Je chope son bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Pâle et haletant, Hakkaï semble lutter contre l'évanouissement. Je commence à flipper sérieux. Il en a fait plus qu'il n'en faut: il nous a soigné, protéger, il a bousillé les araignées!.. S'il continue comme ça, il va...

« - Gojo!

Je réalise trop tard ce qu'il me coûte de m'être désintéressé de Nî. Lancés à pleine vitesse, les projectiles sont déjà à ma hauteur.

Si je dois crever, autant que ce soit en sauvant quelqu'un. Pff... moi qui voulait mourir dans les bras d'une femme... Je me vois plonger vers Hakkaï. Mes yeux se ferment, attendant la sentence.

Ca y est, j'suis mort?.. C'est zarre, j'ai rien senti... Je tente d'ouvrir un oeil.

Une barrière de protection est dressée devant moi.

Putain mais quel con!!! J'me retourne.

Hakkaï, ramassé sur lui-même, diffuse à tout bout d'champs son énergie vitale pour maintenir le champ.

Mes yeux se portent sur ses mains tremblantes: livides, tordues, elles laissent apparaître la couleur bleuté de ses veines protubérantes prêtes à lâcher.

« - Hakkaï, arrête!!!

Son visage se crispe de douleur. Dans un geste qui semble lui demander beaucoup, il affiche son refus.

« - Je ne.. te laisserais pas mourir...

« - Mais qui te dit qu'j'vais m'laisser buter par ce salopard! Pour qui tu m'prends?! Si tu fais tout à ma place, j'vais m'sentir inutile... Lâche la grappe putain!

Il se cambre soudain de douleur. Epuisé, faible, son champ de protection semble aussi fin que du papier cigarette. S'il n'arrive plus à fournir de ki, c'est que son énergie vitale est...

- HAKKAAAAÏ!!!

Ne pouvant plus lutter contre Nî, Hakkaï est balayé sur plusieurs mètres et percute de plein fouet le mur porteur.

Mon coeur se fige. A mes côtés, le cri de douleur de Jien: un projectile lui a perforé la jambe. Ma propre douleur, partant du bras gauche. Pourtant mon regard reste attaché au corps inerte de Hakkaï. Pourquoi...

_Tes cheveux et tes yeux sont ma punition, Gojo. _

_Si tu m'avais laissé là, je serai mort comme un chien. C'était probablement mon destin._

Pourquoi, putain d'merde...

La colère monte en moi, sourde... violente... Hakkaï... cet homme que j'avais sauvé... mon ami... mon frère...

Tu n'avais pas le droit... Tu t'es permis ce que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire... T'as touché à mon pote connard!!! J'vais t'faire goûter une mort lente et douloureuse... TU CREVERAS EN ME SUPPLIANT DE T'EPARGNER ORDURE!!!

Avant que je ne puisse reprendre mes esprits, mon arme s'encastre dans la jambe de Nî. Surpris, il lâche un cri inarticulé en saisissant sa cuisse meurtrie. Je contemple, dans une joie morbide, son visage palissant à la simple vue du sang s'écoulant de la plaie. Il parvient à s'échapper de mon emprise de justesse et dans sa précipitation m'entoure de ses putains d'hologrammes.

« - Gojo, est-ce que ça va?

Je me tourne vers le frangin. Il a l'air inquiet. Mon regard se pose sur mon bras en sang.

« - Ca va... De toute façon, j'suis droitier.

Jien secoue la tête d'un air désolé.

« - J'pensais pas à ça...

Mes pensées se dirigent vers Hakkaï, inanimé sur le sol. J'essaie de le chasser de mon esprit.

Ne pas y penser. Je dois avant tout buter Nî.

Mon regard se pose sur la jambe du frangin, salement amochée. Instinctivement, je détache mon bandana et lui fait un léger garrot. Sa main vient presser mon épaule.

« - T'étais pas obligé.

Je relève la tête et lui affiche un sourire goguenard.

« - Considère ça comme une avance sur ton cadeau d'anniv'...

Et le frangin qui se met à rire.

Me sentant plus léger, je balaie du regard les Nî qui nous encerclent et m'arrête logiquement sur l'authentique. Nî a oublié une chose essentielle: il est blessé, et seul le vrai peut laisser glisser quelques gouttes de sang à ses pieds, seul le vrai peut démontrer des signes de faiblesse. Pitoyable.

Jien a aussi pigé le truc. Cependant, bien que Nî, affaibli, ne puisse plus créer de bouclier, il peut toujours éviter les coups.

Doku lance une attaque préventive afin de tester ses capacités. Nî, malgré quelques hésitations, évite son attaque en s'éjectant de la droite. Je prend aussitôt le relais en envoyant Shakujo mais le loupe de peu, ce dernier se jetant à nouveau sur la droite, afin de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe douloureuse. La facilité avec laquelle nous pouvons l'avoir est déconcertante.

Lui -même doit le savoir: ne pouvant prévaloir par la force physique, son choix se porte sur la création d'une boule d'énergie. Je profite de cet instant de concentration pour me rapprocher de Jien.

« - Doku, attaque-le de front, je sais comment l'avoir!

Il me dévisage quelques secondes, intrigué mais accepte.

« - Fais attention à toi.

Je saisis son épaule et la secoue fraternellement. Il en fait trop, c'frangin! Je lui lance un clin d'oeil.

« - Toi aussi!

Il me sourit puis s'élance.

Depuis le début, Nî a tout misé sur le Qi Gong, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de plus pour nous avoir. C'blaireau s'est planté sur toute la ligne...

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Putain... pourvu qu'ça marche...

Persuadé qu'on allait l'attaquer de front, le prof nous a préparé une boule d'énergie taille XXL. J'en viens à prier pour l'frangin.

« - Fais gaffe!

Doku évite l'attaque de justesse. Alors qu'il s'apprête porter un coup fatal à Nî, je vire à droite. Nî, voulant éviter l'attaque de Jien, tombe dans mon piège.

Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il réalise son erreur. Dans un élan brusque et puissant, je lance Shakujo qui s'enfonce brutalement dans sa poitrine. Son visage haineux se transforme peu à peu en masque de douleur. Une vague incontrôlable de soulagement et de joie m'inonde.

Ca y est!.. Je t'ai eu connard!!! C'est tout c'que tu méritais fils de...

Un liquide chaud et âpre s'échappe de mes lèvres...

Non...

Mon regard croise celui de Nî. Son visage affiche à présent un rictus victorieux qui petit a petit se fige sous l'emprise d'une rigidité cadavérique précoce. Dans ce qui semble être un dernier effort, sa tête se penche mollement de façon à ce que ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille.

« - Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais...

Effrayé, mes yeux glissent lentement vers mon abdomen... Au centre, planté à hauteur d'estomac, le bras de Nî enfoncé à mi- longueur.

Comme Kenren...

« - GOJOOOOO!!!

En un râle sinistre, la tête de Nî s'effondre et roule sur mon épaule. Tremblantes, mes mains saisissent le bras et le retirent d'un coup sec.

Mon coeur se soulève et libère un flot de sang. Je sens la douleur m'immerger tandis que le monde s'assombrit.

Deux mains se referment sur moi et m'allongent délicatement sur le sol... Jien...

« - Gojo! Putain... c'est pas vrai... Tiens bon frangin!

A suivre...

**Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai aussi servi de betalectrice mais il doit quand même resté des fautes parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps…**

**En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plait et envoyez des reviews… Célia-san adore ça !**

**Bisous**

**Selann.**


	8. Partie VII

Attention, attention médèmes et missieux, voici le dernier chapitre de leurs périlleuses aventures (périlleuses pour moi... baille )! L'épilogue n'entre pas bien sûr en considération!

_Posté le 3 novembre 2006_

_Par Selann YUI._

**Alors voila, le dernier chapitre… Sniff, c'est triste… Bon, il reste l'épilogue mais bon… C'est toujours triste quand une fic se termine…**

**Bon, à part ça, Célia-san (que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux bonnes semaines mais de qui j'ai des nouvelles tous les jours… héhé, sms, sms ! lol) m'a demandé de vous demander de lui laisser des reviews… Que vous aimiez ou pas, mais dites-lui au moins pourquoi… Elle a peur que sa fic ne plaise pas alors que, personnellement, je la trouve géniale ! C'est juste moi ? Ou vous aussi vous l'aimez bien ???**

**Voila, rassurez la…. Merci pour elle (et pour moi ! lol)**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**On se retrouve à la fin…**

**Partie VII**

Un cri dans l'obscurité. Aussitôt, je m'agrippe à lui, espérant qu'il me ramène à la surface de ma conscience.

A travers mes paupières, la lumière se fait agressive. Elles se plissent.

Ough... mal au crâne... L'image de Goku m'assaille.

Quel petit con, il aurait pu y aller moins f...

La réalité me saute soudainement à la gorge. Goku épuisé. Le cri.

Cela me suffit pour trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je...

Ma gorge se serre face au spectacle qui m'est offert.

C'est un véritable carnage. Une mare de sang libéré par le corps amorphe de Gyumao. Mais surtout, plus abjecte, est le comportement de sa prétendue femme: affalée sur son torse, se vidant de ses larmes de manière exagérée et grotesque.

Parmi cette scène de profond abandon, une petite silhouette se dresse lasse mais fière. Ses grands yeux dorés se sont désintéressés du spectacle pour se tourner vers moi.

Mon singe.

A ma vue, son visage s'illumine d'un sourire radieux, rayonnant comme un soleil d'été puis, sans d'autres formes de procès, s'effondre lourdement sur le sol maculé du sang de sa victime.

Mon coeur se décompose à sa chute.

« - GOKU!!!

**.O.**

J'ai réussi. Je l'ai sauvé. J'ai réussi. Je l'ai sauvé. J'ai réus...

« - Goku! qu'est-ce qui s'passe?!

Sanzo... J'ai cru entendre sa voix... Douloureusement, mes paupières s'ouvrent sur les ténèbres.

« -... Sanzo..?

Une vague d'angoisse m'envahit.

... Je ne le vois pas... C'est comme si...

Jamais je ne m'étais si senti seul depuis que Sanzo m'ait libéré... J'ai l'impression d'être perdu... Des souvenirs du mont Gogyo ressurgissent en moi avec brutalité.

« - Goku... je suis là...

Mes peurs s'évanouissent aussitôt. Sa voix... il est près de moi...

Je me sens idiot...Pourquoi j'ai douté? C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Sanzo a toujours été là. Toujours.

Son visage apparaît enfin à mes yeux. Aussitôt, les larmes se mettent à inonder mes joues.

« - Tu crois que tu pourrais te lever?

Je le dévisage puis lui souris.

« - Je me suis bien battu, hein?

Un silence.

« - Oui, tu t'es bien battu... Allez, debout. Je vois bien que tu es exténué mais tu peux pas rester ici... Tu veux que je t'aide?

Il est si gentil tout à coup. Sanzo...

Ma main tremblante cherche la sienne et s'y love. Elle est toute chaude...

**.O.**

Je regarde avec incompréhension sa main saisir la mienne. Sa petite main glacée contre la mienne. Cette image me donne la nausée...

Malgré moi, mes doigts viennent se refermer sur les siens.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien.

La vue de son visage émacié et moite fait naître en moi une appréhension sous-jacente.

Je resserre un peu plus ma main autour de la sienne et me focalise sur son sourire spectral.

« - Tu as connu pire... Une nuit de repos et tu pourras bouffer comme 15... Hakkaï te rafistolera s'il le faut.

Mais ces derniers mots, lancés au hasard, semblent sonner douloureusement faux à mes oreilles.

**.O.**

J'espère que Gojo et Hakkaï ont pu s'en sortir. Je ne veux pas que Sanzo se retrouve seul, après...

J'ai l'impression de commettre une trahison. Pourtant, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Si je les avais laissé tous les trois mourir, tout aurait été vain. Moi... je ne suis qu'un singe...

Mon seul regret, ce serait d'abandonner Sanzo. Je dois me débattre jusqu'au bout. Peut-être vais-je survivre après tout? J'ai bien réussi à tuer le mal même.

Le voyage vers l'Ouest est terminé à présent. On a trouvé nos réponses. C'en est fini. On peut faire une croix sur notre passé... oublier...

« - C'est comme un nouveau départ...

**.O.**

Un nouveau départ...

J'inspire profondément, comme si je réalisais soudain la portée de ces quelques mots.

Une douce vague de chaleur et de bien-être se répand en moi.

« - Oui. Nous sommes libérés de nos chaînes... Nous pourrons vivre tous les deux comme on l'entend...

Je vais enfin acquérir ce qui appartenait à mon maître et inhumer mes regrets.

Oui c'est ça... un nouveau départ...

Bien malgré moi, je me mets à sourire.

**.O.**

Il a souri... Sanzo... Sanzo m'a souri... ça me fait comme des picotements dans la poitrine.

J'avais tellement espéré le voir sourire aussi sincèrement.

De mes doigts, je caresse le dos de sa main et renforce mollement mon étreinte. Je m'en voudrais de le laisser là...

Sanzo... ce soleil que j'admire tant...

La douleur, lancinante, explose tout à coup en une multitude de poignards chauffés à blanc... Trop épuisé pour le supporter, je laisse échapper un gémissement.

Ses doigts se crispent autour de ma main. Son regard, inquiet, pèse sur moi.

La culpabilité m'assaille plus durement que la souffrance. Je ne veux pas, je refuse de le voir ainsi par ma faute!

Je lui souris. Je voudrais lui hurler que tout va bien! Heureusement pour moi, le sang de Gyumao dissimule le mien et mes blessures.

Je ne veux pas lui causer de soucis. Il en a tellement fait pour moi... Sanzo...

Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce que tu as fait pour moi... tes mains se sont penchées sur moi, entouré d'un halo de lumière... moi qui vivais loin de tout, enchaîné dans cette prison obscure et froide... seul... apeuré...

« - Je t'avais tellement attendu...

**.O.**

Pourquoi me parle-t-il de ça? J'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus.

Je voudrais seulement comprendre... Je sens de moins en moins la présence de sa main dans la mienne...

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose pendant ce foutu combat?.. J'en sais fichtrement rien...

Mon regard se pose sur son visage luisant et pâle. Probablement à cause de son bras cassé... Que cherche-t-il à me dire finalement...

Jamais sa voix n'a été aussi fragile.

« - Tant de personnes étaient passé devant moi sans me voir... mais je savais... je savais que tu viendrais me chercher... Tu m'as pris avec toi sans te poser de question, sans savoir qui j'étais, les raisons de mon emprisonnement... tu aurais pu me laisser moisir dans cette prison humide, loin de la lumière du soleil et du monde... mais tu ne l'as pas fait... tu ne l'as pas fait...

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a ouvert la poitrine à coup de barre à mine... comme s'il avait libéré quelque chose qui m'était jusque là inconnu...

Merde... je me sens con tout à coup...

« - J'aime pas le sentimentalisme. Réserve ce genre de discours pour le jour où tu seras penché sur mon lit de mort.

Mais c'est à moi que je m'adresse plutôt qu'au singe...

« - ... je sais...

Goku...

Ca suffit. J'en ai assez vu.

« - Je vais t'aider à te lever. On s'en va.

Je lâche sa main malgré la faible réticence qu'il oppose. Avec précaution, mes mains se placent sous ses bras et redressent avec aisance le haut de son corps léger, souple et pendant entre mes bras. Lentement, sa tête glisse sur son torse. Cette vision me fait mal au coeur. Est-il si épuisé?

Si je veux le porter, il va falloir que je le soulève par derrière.

« - Maintiens-toi dans cette position un instant.

Mais son visage semble marquer un refus.

« -... peux pas Sanzo...

Mes mains jusque là plaquées sous ses bras glissent en direction de son dos. Un liquide chaud et poisseux s'insinue entre mes doigts.

Mon coeur explose de cette même douleur ressentie il y a 11 ans de cela.

Indolemment, le corps de Goku s'effondre sur moi qui m'étais accroupi. Cinq profondes entailles sillonnent sur son dos. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

« - GOKUUU!

**.O.**

Tout est flou... j'ai du mal à respirer...

« - Sanzo... j'ai froid...

Je tente faiblement de me blottir contre lui afin de trouver un peu de chaleur.

**.O.**

Pourquoi!! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était blessé?!! Je n'ai rien vu! J'n'ai rien vu !!!

Mes bras se referment sur lui et l'amènent contre moi.

Hakkaï!!! Il faut que que je le trouve maintenant!!!

« - Je vais chercher Hakkaï.

Mais deux mains s'agrippent faiblement à moi.

« - ... ne t'en va pas... me laisse pas...

Malgré moi, je lui obéis.

**.O.**

Je sais que c'est égoïste mais... je ne veux pas qu'il parte... Je suis bien dans ses bras... ils sont chauds... Je me sens en sécurité...

Ca doit probablement ressembler à ça... L'étreinte d'un père...

**.O.**

Je peux pas rester sans rien faire! Faut arrêter cette putain d'hémorragie!!

« - On va appeler Hakkaï, hein? HAKKAÏÏÏÏ!!!

Mon regard se pose sur Goku.

Ses yeux se ferment.

Non!

« - Goku, reste éveillé! Reste avec moi!!

Il est glacé! Je frictionne ses mains entre les miennes.

Putain! Tiens bon!

Son visage se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Lentement, un filet de sang sillonne ses lèvres.

« -... naître...

Son regard se révulse soudain, sa tête glisse de côté.

Mon coeur s'emballe. Effrayé, je mets à le secouer.

« - Joue pas à ça avec moi!

Son corps se contracte entre mes bras; ses yeux, prostrés sur moi, gagnent un peu de vie.

Nom de Dieu... pourquoi il me dévisage comme ça... je sais pas... j'sais pas quoi faire...

Bordel! Me lâche pas!

Malgré la souffrance, au bord de l'inconscience, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour libérer quelques mots.

« - ... naître... d'un rocher... ou de l'aura de la terre... c'est un peu comme... naître du néant...

Son visage se crispe de douleur. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« - ... mais tu es apparu dans ma vie et... je suis heureux... que ce soit toi... qui sois venu me chercher...

Putain, me sors pas ça maintenant...

Je tente de le réchauffer mais en vain: il tremble de tout son corps. Il se met à haleter comme un chiot.

« - Sanzo... où es-tu...

Sa phrase me transperce comme un poignard. Je resserre convulsivement mon étreinte.

« - Goku, me fais pas ça...

Mais ses yeux hagards poursuivent leur recherche futile.

« - ... ne m'abandonne pas... j'ai peur...

C'est moi qui ai peur! Je ne connais que trop ce regard-là!

Fais pas ça... J't'interdis d'me lâcher tu entends!

« - ... je voulais... te voir... une dernière fois...

Non! J'te l'interdis! Reste avec moi!!

« - ... mon soleil...

Ferme-là! Tais-toi! Pas maintenant!

« - ... le père... que... j'ai... ja...mais...eu...

**.O.**

Tu es tout pour moi.

**.O.**

... Goku?..

« - ...Goku?..

Non...

C'est impossible... Non! Tu peux pas me faire ça!

NON!

« - A L'AIIIDE ! QUELQU'UN, QUELQUE CHOSE... VENEZ M'AIDER!

Répond-moi Goku! Réagis! Pas ça! Me fais pas ça! Non!

Non!

« - NOOOOOOOON!!!

Aaah... j'étouffe! Je m'étouffe!! J'n'arrive plus à respirer... j'arrive plus à respirer!!!

Nom de Dieu pourquoi!.. POURQUOIIIIIIIII!!!

Mes larmes douloureuses, indolentes s'écrasent sur le visage amorphe de Goku.

...Pourquoi...

... pourquoi tu m'as fait ça...

Je l'ai laissé mourir.

C'est moi... c'est moi qui l'ai tué...

Je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver... C'est moi...

Je l'ai abandonné...

Mes mains sont rouges... rouges de son sang... c'est elles... elles qui l'ont tué...

Elles n'ont jamais su protéger personne.

Elles ne savent que tuer.

Tuer.

Je me replie sur son corps flasque, secoué d'un rire convulsif.

Ils meurent tous à ma place. Tous.

Pas vrai Goku?

Mes yeux s'égarent sur son visage détendu et serein.

Une colère incontrôlable s'empare de moi.

« - Tu souris hein? Ouais, c'est ça, tu te fous de ma gueule!

Ca te fait plaisir hein, p'tit con?

« - Répond-moi!

Tu me nargues, con d'singe! T'espère me faire flipper c'est ça?

Répond! Ouvre les yeux bordel!

Goku! Gokuuu!!!

Je le saisis par le col et commence à gifler son visage livide.

Réponds. Réponds! Réponds!! Réponds!!! Répooonds!!!

« - REPONDS-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Sa joue se fend en une profonde estafilade. Je fixe, abruti, son visage tuméfié. Une douleur cuisante m'enserre la poitrine.

Non... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Anéanti, je le serre contre moi.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais blessé... pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit...

« - Savez-vous pourquoi il était dit que manger un sanzo rendait immortel?

Je sursaute. J'avais oublié que je n'était pas seul.

L'esprit embrumé, je tente de trouver la force de l'affronter.

« - Savez-vous pourquoi?

L'angoisse, mêlée à la fureur, parcourt mes veines. Lentement, je redresse la tête pour rencontrer son sourire narquois.

Gyokumen.

Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans son jeu. Instinctivement, je resserre mon étreinte autour de Goku. Le silence aurait perduré si elle ne m'avait pas parlé ainsi, crachant à la figure son venin:

« -Parce que c'est moi qui ai répandu la rumeur... pour pouvoir récupérer les sutras...

Mon maître... et maintenant Goku... Mon coeur explose sous le poids de la haine.

Que la folie est douce face à ce qui me guette...

Je dépose le corps de Goku sur le sol et me redresse.

Mon revolver pèse lourd dans ma poche.

« - Je pensais vous tuer d'une balle en pleine tête.

Je colle le pistolet sur ma tempe.

« - ... comme ça... Bang!

Je m'avance vers Gyokumen dont le visage se décompose.

« - ... ou d'une balle dans le coeur...

Je laisse tomber mon arme. En un petit cri inarticulé, Gyokumen trébuche sur le corps de son "mari".

Un frisson d'exultation me parcourt l'échine.

« - ...mais je crois que je vais vous tuer très... trèèèèèèèèèèèès lentement...

**.oOo.**

« - Pourquoi?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça!!! j'aurais pu l'avoir!

Si seulement Jien pouvait arrêter de se multiplier à la professeur Nî...

« - Gueule pas comme ça frangin...

J'ai du mal à respirer...

Dans un spasme, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent pour libérer un flot de sang.

La voix effrayée de Jien ricoche contre les parois de mon crâne.

« - Gojo!

... L'odeur... l'odeur du sang. Elle me donne envie d'gerber; J'crois qu'j'vais dégueuler... enfin... si mon estomac est toujours entier...

Tss... J'vais tourner d'l'oeil avant d'crever... Ya d'quoi s'foutre de ma gueule.

« - Réponds!

« - Ouais...ouais... j'ai entendu...

Merde... Voilà qu'l'autre se met à s'inquiéter...

« - Ca t'les brise hein... que c'soit moi... qui l'ai eu à ta place... t'inquiète... j'vais m'rattraper... C'est ma tournée...ce soir...

« - Putain Gojo, déconne pas! C'est pas l'moment...

Jien... ne fais pas cette gueule-là, ça t'ressemble pas...

La vague de douleur s'étend peu à peu dans mon corps à vif. Mon sang, chaud, me fuit pour s'agglomérer sur le carrelage froid.

J'ai l'impression de m'enliser dans des ténèbres glacées et sans fin.

J'vais mourir... j'le sais.

Mais ... tout va trop vite... j'aimerais un peu de temps... un peu plus de temps...

Je déglutis avec peine. Devant moi, le visage flou et déformé de mon frère.

Putain... j'aurais voulu pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec lui... mais ça m'vient pas...

Pourtant... y a tellement d'chose à dire... raah, bordel!

Il a toujours été là... à me relever quand je tombais... à me protéger... Il m'a appris à vivre... j'ai survécu jusqu'ici grâce à lui...

Le sort est quand même ironique, Jien... J'vais crever... Toi qui m'as appris à croire en la vie... c'est pour toi que j'ai décidé de la perdre...

Y a de quoi rire...

Finalement, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que je fasse, y a que la mort qui m'attend...

...mais j'te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait...

J't'en veux pas... pour ça...

Cette mort me convient.

Dans les ténèbres qui me submergent, j'essaie de m'accrocher à l'image de mon frangin. Aveuglément, je tend une main vers lui. Je sens qu'il la saisit, ses doigts crispés se referment sur les miens.

Merde... T'en veux pas... j'regrette rien...

« - C'est pas... de ta faute... Jien... Ca n'a jamais... été... de ta faute... T'as ...toujours...fait... ce qu'il fallait...

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de ma main.

« - La ferme... dis pas d'conneries...

Je me sens peu à peu glisser dans le néant. J'suis tellement fatigué...

Jien... tu n'es qu'un con...

« - Tu as... toujours été... plus ... fort que... m... frang...

« - Attends! Gojo, tiens bon!!!

Je suis loin... Sa voix n'est qu'un bourdonnement à mes oreilles... je me sens partir... la douleur s'estompe... je suis loin... très loin...

J'espère... qu'ils ont des femmes et des bières... en enfer...

**.O.**

J'étais persuadé que j'étais fini.

Pourtant, cette seule idée venue effleurer ma conscience en veille m'a fait découvrir des ressources inattendues: Gojo blessé. Gojo en train de mourir.

Je dois me lever. Il faut que je le rejoigne.

Tout de suite.

Rassemblant toute mon énergie, je tente de retrouver le contrôle de mes jambes. Impossible.

Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Mes mains s'collent au carrelage et tirent derrière elles mon corps flasque.

Si je dois ramper, je ramperais. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas!

La douleur provoquée par l'effort se mêle aux cris désespérés de Doku.

... Allez... Avance!.. plus que quelques mètres...

Par pitié Gojo... ne lâche pas...

« - Hakkaï?!!

Je lève les yeux. Doku. Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, son bras m'entoure et me soulève. Son visage revêt un masque de douleur... Je détourne mon regard de ce spectacle, le posant alors sur le visage de Gojo.

... Mon dieu...

Mon coeur se comprime violemment à la vue de la plaie béante parant durement son abdomen... La couleur vive de ses cheveux contredit terriblement la pâleur de sa peau...

Je me laisse tomber à genoux à ses côtés, abandonnant l'appui de Doku.

Tout ce sang perdu...

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le sauver...

Alors que cette pensée frôle mon esprit, je me mets à trembler.

Ma propre faiblesse m'écoeure.

Je préfère lui donner le peu de force qu'il me reste plutôt que le préserver pour moi et lui survivre.

Mes mains trouvent leur chemin vers le corps amorphe de Gojo.

« - Gojo... tu m'entends?..

Un léger frémissement se ressent sous mes doigts au son de ma voix. Il inspire une petite bouffée d'air, non sans un sifflement rauque, signe que le sang occupe les bronches.

Mon coeur se serre avec angoisse. Je n'aurais jamais assez d'énergie pour l'aider. Mais...

Je préfère tout tenter. Je peux pas le regarder mourir sans rien faire.

Je sens mon énergie affluer vers mes mains.

Je sais que je n'y survivrai pas.

Un fin sourire d'adieu s'immisce sur mes lèvres. Alors que je m'apprête à offrir mes forces une dernière fois, m'apparaît le visage de Yaone.

Son rire cristallin, ce rire que j'avais pu capturer lors d'une de nos rencontres, résonne doucement en moi... Il est le seul rire que j'ai jamais entendu d'elle... Un rire que je pourrai jamais partager avec elle...

Mon regard se pose sur le visage cireux de Gojo... Son souffle se fait de plus en plus faible.

... Si je ne le fais pas, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie.

Je rassemble mes deux mains au-dessus de sa blessure.

Pardon Yaone... Si j'avais pu comprendre plus tôt mes sentiments envers toi... Je suis désolé...

Je me sens glisser... Mes yeux quittent Gojo pour embrasser le voûte métallique. Brusquement, mon corps entre en contact avec le sol froid..?!

Je prends soudain conscience des mains de Doku plaquées sur mes bras. Les miennes ont été éloignées de leur cible.

« - Tu le sauveras jamais en agissant ainsi!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait!

Affolé, je me débats pour échapper à son emprise.

Il n'a donc pas compris!

« - Si je fais rien, il va mourir!

Sous l'assaut de ma réplique, ses doigts s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ma chair. Je réalise soudain ma brutalité.

C'est son frère qui est en train d'agoniser... et je l'attaque comme s'il n'en prenait pas conscience!

Je lève le regard vers lui. Son visage, qui veut se montrer fort et indifférent, est trahi par ses yeux empreints de désespoir... Quel idiot je fais...

« - Pardon... Je suis désolé...

Son regard se détourne du mien.

« - Je veux pas de deux cadavres sur les bras. Il faut être lucide; tu n'auras jamais assez de force pour le maintenir en vie. Il faudrait que tu aies de quoi recharger tes batteries...

Ces yeux s'ancrent dans les miens.

« - Je veux que tu prennes mon énergie.

Que je quoi!!!

Je le dévisage, incrédule... Est-ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire?!

Que je prenne son énergie... Je secoue frénétique de la tête, éberlué.

« - C'est impossible! Je n'ai pas la capacité de faire ça!!

Son regard vacille un instant.

« - Mais... si tu as la capacité de donner ton énergie, l'inverse doit être réalisable!

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Son discours tient la route.

Et s'il avait raison... Un sérieux doute m'envahit...

« - En admettant que ce soit possible... il faudrait que je sache comment procéder!

Mes yeux partent à la recherche d'une quelconque faiblesse dissimulée dans son regard. Mais c'est peine perdue. Il ne semble pas près d'abandonner.

« - Je suppose qu'il faut poser ses mains sur la personne concernée comme tu le fais d'habitude...

Il saisit mes mains et les pose sur ses épaules.

« - Vas-y. Essaie.

Doku... Un frisson d'appréhension parcourt mon épiderme. Comment lui dire?..

« - Ce n'est pas si simple...

Rien ne pourrait me paraître plus insurmontable que ce sourire tout à la fois douloureux, persuasif et empli d'espoir qui pare à cet instant son visage défait. J'inspire profondément.

« - Je ne peux rien te promettre..

Il place tellement de confiance en moi... Si j'échoue... si tout cela ne s'avère être qu'une belle théorie...

Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'anéantissement de Doku.

Le coeur serré, je tente de faire le vide en moi et ferme les yeux.

Je focalise mes pensées sur mon objectif.

Je dois... aspirer son énergie... aspirer...

... Je suis sûr que ça ne marchera pas...

J'ouvre les yeux et fixent mes mains dans l'espoir d'y voir un quelconque changement. Un infime espoir.

Rien ne s'est produit.

Je n'ose confronter le regard de Doku.

« - Je suis désolé...

Mais ses mains se plaquent impitoyablement sur les miennes.

« - Tu n'as pas réellement essayé. Tu n'étais pas assez concentré.

Mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Il a raison. Je me laisse influencer par mon inquiétude.

Je ferme à nouveau mon esprit. Cette fois-ci, je guide mes pensées, mon essence vers le creux de mes mains.

Peu à peu ils se sensibilisent.

Aspirer... il faut que j'aspire l'énergie de Doku...

Mes mains s'engourdissent; comme envoûté par ma litanie, elles semblent chercher une substance dont elles pourraient s'abreuver.. Assoiffées. Oui. Mes mains sont assoiffées de force humaine. Des picotements pareils à un arsenal d'aiguilles transpercent mon épiderme sensible tandis qu'un vent chaud s'insinue dans mes doigts pour submerger mon corps affaibli.

J'ouvre les yeux. De mes mains s'échappe, irréelle, une lumière dorée. Une joie intense inonde mon coeur.

Dokugakuji avait raison! Ca marche! On va peut-être pouvoir sauver Gojo!

Petit à petit, mon corps retrouve sa vigueur perdue.

Un large sourire s'esquisse sur le visage terne de Doku. Ses mains, qui agrippent les miennes, deviennent de plus en plus froides.

Mon corps, en demande de chaleur après en avoir été trop longtemps sevré, dévore implacablement celle qui niche dans le sien. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler sa faim.

« - Doku, il faut que tu lâche mes mains! J'en ai assez!

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Un rictus s'inscrit sur son visage luisant. Il refuse.

Effrayé, j'assiste impuissant à l'augmentation excessive de mon énergie. Des points lumineux commencent à envahir mon champ de vision.

« - Doku! Lâche-moi!

Une douleur atroce traverse mon oeil droit. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche alors que je me mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

... Il ne va pas...tenir...

Soudain, une explosion blanche se produit dans mon champ de vision droit.

Je hurle tandis que mon oeil artificiel vole en éclat.

J'inspire brusquement.

« -CA SUFFIT!

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, j'extirpe violemment mes mains des siennes dont l'étreinte s'est affaiblie. La séparation est brutale.

Après quelques instants de suffocation, je dévisage de mon oeil unique, en colère et inquiet, Doku qui s 'est affaissé sur lui-même.

« - J'en avais assez pour le sauver sans que tu y risques ta vie! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?!

Il ne me répond pas. Son regard se fige sur ce qui reste de mon oeil droit.

« - Je suis désolé...

Là n'est pas la question.

« - C'est pas grave. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?! J'aurais pu te tuer!

Doku inspire douloureusement, épuisé. Sa voix tremblante énonce cette phrase qui semble tout justifier.

« -... C'est mon frère...

Ma colère s'apaise mais pas la rancoeur.

« - "Je ne veux pas de deux cadavres sur les bras", c'est ça?

Il sourit. Non sans difficulté, il se redresse et se place près du corps de Gojo.

« - A toi de jouer.

Je soupire. Une angoisse abyssale me saisit à la vue de son visage cadavérique. Et s'il était déjà mort?

Un râle sinistre s'échappe de ses lèvres livides.

Je pose mes mains sur lui.

« - Allez.

Je déverse mes forces en lui. Bien vite, la plaie se referme pour laisser place à une peau lisse et brune.

« - Eh Gojo? Tu m'entends?

Doku se penche sur son frère et tente de déterminer une quelconque réaction de sa part. son visage prend peu à peu des couleurs. Tout à coup, sa poitrine se soulève pour inspirer profondément l'air ambiant. Une voix faible, fragile, glisse hors de ses lèvres violacées.

« - J'fumerais bien une clope...

Tout se chamboule dans mon esprit lesté par la crainte de sa perte. Ne reste en moi qu'un grand vide. Je me met à pleurer. Je suis tellement soulagé!

« - J'ai vraiment eu peur...

« - Tu es vivant...

Les yeux ternes de Gojo me dévisagent avec stupéfaction. Je souris.

« - On dirait bien...

Un lointain sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Lentement, son regard se tourne vers son frère dont le visage affiche à présent un doux soulagement.

« - Les copines de Lucifer étaient d'enfer mais... j'préférais de loin voir vos gueules de déterrés...

Doku émet un rire discret interrompu par une main saisissant la sienne. Une autre glisse sur les miennes toujours en train de diffuser l'énergie engrangée.

« - Merci les gars... merci frangin.

Une foule d'émotions semble traverser en cet instant l'esprit de Dokugakuji. Brusquement il se met à se frotter les yeux de sa main disponible avant de reposer le regard sur Gojo.

« - Tu ferais de t'la fermer. Tu parles trop et ça devient chiant.

Gojo sourit. Sa voix prend ampleur et assurance.

« - T'as raison, ça doit être mes gènes féminins qui r'ssortent...

Sa peau se fait tiède sous mes doigts. Tant mieux. Ca veut dire qu'il recrée de l'hémoglobine.

Je sens soudain son buste se redresser.

« - Gojo, qu'est-ce que tu fais!

D'un geste sûr et adroit, il éloigne mes mains de lui.

« - C'est bon, j'vais mieux.

Je le jauge d'un air peu convaincu. Il est encore beaucoup trop pâle.

Alors que je m'apprête à le réprimander sérieusement, sa main saisit la mienne et m'attire contre lui.

« - Hé!

« - Tu sors à peine des vappes qu'tu voles à mon s'cours.

Sa paume frappe amicalement mon dos raide avant de me relâcher.

« - Merci vieux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une petite émotion face à cette reconnaissance offerte avec autant de sincérité.

« - C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est ton frère. S'il ne m'avait pas offert son énergie, on serait tous les deux morts à l'heure qu'il...

Un cri vient brusquement interrompre mes explications. Un hurlement déchirant, douloureux...

Cette voix, c'est...

J'ai l'impression que le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds.

Ce cri. C'est Sanzo.

Je me redresse aussitôt et me met à courir dans sa direction. Je tente tant bien que mal à éviter les obstacles, handicapé par ma vue restreinte.

Quelqu'un me saisit par le bras.

« - Hakkaï, attends!

Je me retourne au son de sa voix. Un Gojo pâle, haletant et perlant de sueur se retient à mon bras. Je m'effraie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu ne dois pas bouger!

Il reprend son souffle, secouant la tête par dénégation.

« - Je viens... t'y échapperas pas...

Mais...

Je le dévisage, affolé.

« - Tu es inconscient! Tu es en anémie! Si tu bouges trop, tu vas rechuter. L'énergie que je t'ai fournie est tout juste suffisante pour t'aider à faire rapidement de l'hémoglobine... Tu ne dois pas faire d'effort!

« - J'en ai rien à cirer... j'viens et t'as pas l'choix.

« - Désolé, mais c'est comme ça.

Je prends la fuite. Il faut que je m'éloigne vite. J'espère que Doku aura le réflexe de l'empêcher de me suivre...

Je me prends soudain les pieds dans une pierre. Une main me rattrape.

« - Tu as besoin de moi pour te déplacer. Si tu crois qu'ton oeil pété passe inaperçu...

« - Mais Gojo...

« - Putain Hakkaï!!!

Je n'ose lever le regard sur lui. Après tout, que pourrais-je lui répliquer? Avec un oeil en moins ma vision est faussée...

Je porte mon oeil restant sur Doku. Si l'inquiétude s'affiche clairement sur son visage, il ne fera aucun geste pour retenir son frère. Je ne sais pas totalement ce qui s'est passé durant leur enfance; mais il semblerait qu'un grand sentiment de culpabilité pèse sur les épaules de Doku. Un poids qu'il cherche à alléger en le laissant partir avec moi, malgré ses craintes.

Je jette un dernier regard vers l'endroit où gît le corps de Yaone. A côté d'elle, Ririn, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son visage se lève vers moi pour offrir un sourire crispé.

« - ...Elle... elle va bien...

Je lui rends son sourire.

« - Merci Ririn.

Attend moi, Yaone.

Je saisis Gojo par la taille et l'aide à avancer.

« - Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, j'suis pas encore cul d'jatte!

Je me tourne vers lui.

« - Tu me guides et moi je t'aide à économiser tes forces.

Malgré les protestations de Gojo, nous avançons cahin-caha vers le champs de bataille de Sanzo et Goku.

Ce cri me laisse présager le pire. Le sort de mes deux compagnons commence à prendre en moi des dimensions dramatiques. Un frisson d'angoisse me saisit.

Non, non. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller à mes craintes. Il se peut que j'aie confondu le cri de quelqu'un avec celui de Sanzo.

« - Après ça, ce con d'singe va être encore plus chiant...

Je me retourne vers Gojo, intrigué.

« - Pourquoi?

« - Avec le combat qu'il aura mené, il bouff'ra et il pionc'ra plus que d'habitude...

A cette pensée, je me mets à rire de bon coeur.

« - Il y a des chances...

« - Sans parler de Sanzo... Niveau amabilité, il va exploser tous les r'cords.

C'est sur l'image d'un Goku repus et béat et d'un Sanzo plus égocentrique que jamais que nous franchissons le seuil de notre destination.

Cette lueur d'espoir s'étiole violemment. Je lâche soudain Gojo, pris de fébriles haut-le-coeur.

Tout n'est que sang et ruine...

A quelques pas, imposant, gît le corps de Gyumao; de son oeil transpercé s'écoule un sang noir et opaque parant durement le carrelage blanc...

Je porte la main à mon nez, espérant pouvoir contourner l'odeur cadavérique qui s'en dégage.

« - Nom de dieu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...

Livide, Gojo pointe son maigre doigt droit devant lui.

Mon coeur se soulève tandis qu'un liquide âpre remonte le long de ma gorge.

Mon dieu... je crois que je vais vom...

Je me retourne à temps. Mon estomac se comprime, éjectant de mon corps la bile amère, à laquelle se mêlent des larmes de douleur.

C'est...

C'était une femme. C'était une femme avant qu'on ne lui fasse ça...

On dirait que son corps a été broyé, déchiqueté et traîné sur plusieurs mètres. Des monceaux de chairs suintants forment une auréole écarlate autour de ce qui était autrefois son corps.

Ne reste d'elle qu'une masse informe et sanguinolente sur laquelle trône, tel un trophée, son visage lacéré.

Comment peut-on faire ça en étant conscient de ses actes... A moins que Gok...

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

« - Où sont Sanzo et Goku?!!

Comme pour répondre à ma question, mon oeil se pose sur de longues traînées sanglantes s'éloignant des limites de la mare rouge et poisseuse.

La terreur me saute à la gorge.

« - GOKU! SANZO!

J'entends la voix de Gojo se mêler à la mienne. Mes pas me précipitent à la poursuite du chemin écarlate.

Par pitié... je vous en supplie...

Affolé, je lève mon regard pour tenter d'apercevoir l'issue de notre recherche.

Dans la pénombre, accolée à un mur, une silhouette prend forme, recroquevillé sur quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

Mes doigts se plantent férocement dans ma poitrine.

Se balançant d'avant en arrière, Sanzo est en train de bercer le corps de Goku, dont la tête ballotte indolemment dans le vide.

D'un pas vacillant, je m'approche de lui.

« - Sanzo?..

A ma voix, ses mouvements se figent. Ses yeux quittent un instant le sol pour me fixer d'un oeil vide et hagard.

« - C'est ma faute...

C'est comme si tout mon corps se préparait à un choc imminent. Il n'en faut plus beaucoup pour que le monde s'effondre sous mes pieds.

« - Sanzo... qu'est-il arrivé à Goku...

Un silence lourd et opaque émane de sa personne, enveloppant mon angoisse et ma peur. Sanzo, convulsivement, resserre son étreinte autour de Goku.

Non... Je vous en supplie...

« - C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute...

Mon coeur m'abandonne. Je me laisse glisser à terre, brisé.

« -Non... non...

Ce n'est pas possible...

**.O.**

Non...

Une douleur aigue me transperce la poitrine.

Non... c'est pas vrai... pas ce con d'singe...

« - C'est une blague hein, c'est ça? Vous m'faites marcher... Allez, réveille-toi con d'singe, ça fait rire personne...

Ma réplique se perd dans le néant.

... Non!

« - REVEILLE-TOIII!!!

**.O.**

Il faut que je rejoigne Sanzo. Lui qui se montrait amorphe il y a quelques minutes s'est mis à trembler sous la réplique de Gojo.

J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« - Sanzo?..

Ses yeux se lèvent sur moi, exorbités, ses lèvres se sont tordues en un sourire aliéné. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il dévisage ainsi.

« - Il est mort à cause de moi...

Sanzo...

**.O.**

Ce revolver pèse si lourdement dans ma main.

_C'est suffisant pour me trouer la tempe..._

C'est si simple. Un trou, un seul, et tout serait fini.

**.O.**

L'angoisse me submerge.

« - Sanzo...

Mais il ne m'entend pas. Son visage émacié se défigure brusquement en un cri d'horreur.

« - Ils meurent tous par ma faute!!!

Sa main plaque soudain Goku contre lui tandis que l'autre brandit le revolver qu'il accole à sa tempe.

« - NON!

Je me précipite vers lui et lui saisit le poignet.

« - Arrête!!!

Je tente comme je le peux de détacher les doigts de son arme.

Allez Sanzo! Je t'en supplie...

« - Gojo, viens m'aider!!!

Sa main agrippe à son tour la sienne, essayant de la dévier de sa position.

Par pitié...

« - Ressaisis-toi Sanzo!!!

Une détonation.

Une vague glacée m'immerge.

« - SANZOO!!!

Une mèche de cheveux glisse nonchalamment sur le carrelage émaillé.

La balle lui a éraflé le cuir chevelu.

« - Alors c'est ça! Tu veux t'faire sauter la cervelle!

Je me retourne vers Gojo. Des pleurs sillonnent son visage pâle.

« - Vas-y, te gêne pas! Mais alors Goku est mort pour rien! Putain, il a fait ça pour toi et tout c'que tu trouves à faire c'est t'faire exploser la tronche! Tu m'dégoûte!

Sanzo laisse tomber son arme en un bruit retentissant. Son regard vide s'emplit de larmes, coulant lentement sur le visage inerte de Goku. Le corps tremblant, il referme ses bras autour de ce dernier.

« - J'voulais pas pas ça... pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'emmène avec moi... mon dieu... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... pourquoi... pourquoiiiiiiiii!!!

Horrifié, j'assiste impuissant aux gémissements de Sanzo, laissant libre cours à mes larmes.

**.oOo.**

... Où...

... Où suis-je?..

Il fait tout noir...

Je regarde en bas.

Waouh! C'est génial, je flotte! Comment on fait pour avancer? Il faut faire la brasse? Position de la grenouille!

C'est trop marrant! Il faudrait que je montre ça à...

Je m'arrête.

Mais à qui?

Je me retourne; j'ai entendu un bruissement.

... Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un.

Intrigué, je me mets à déambuler dans sa direction.

Il se trouve que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Dans l'obscurité se découpe une petite silhouette.

Mes yeux se froncent, pour finalement s'écarquiller.

C'est un enfant!

Heureux de ne pas me savoir seul, je me rapproche de lui.

Son accoutrement est étrange, il ne me semble pas en avoir vu de pareil: au lieu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt, l'enfant est habillé d'un ample kimono brodé. Ses cheveux, tirés en arrière, sont maintenus en un chignon stylé.

Je lui souris.

« - Bonjour!

Contre toute attente, son visage se décompose, effrayé.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là...

Le regard qu'il me lance chamboule mon enthousiasme. Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise.

Je suis sûr de connaître ce garçon.

« - ...Qui es-tu?

L'enfant sursaute à ma question, ses yeux s'emplissent de tristesse.

J'aurais dû me taire. Je l'ai vexé, j'en suis sûr...

« - Il est normal que tu ne te souviennes plus de moi, ni de tout le reste. C'est même moi qui ai voulu qu'il en soit ainsi... n'est-ce pas Goku?

« - Goku?.. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Cet enfant me fait peur tout à coup. Il semble me connaître plus que je ne le peux moi-même. Je ne connais même pas son nom...

« - Comment tu t'appelles?

Un sourire douloureux envahit son visage.

« - Nataku... je m'appelle Nataku...

« - Nataku?

Une douleur fulgurante déchire mon esprit en une multitude de formes et de couleurs. Des images défilent en moi; à la manière d'un fils que l'on tire pour découvrir ce qui s'y cache à l'extrémité, je remonte chacune d'entre elles afin d'en comprendre le sens.

Une souffrance familière et lointaine me submerge peu à peu. Soudain, son visage m'apparaît, tout à la fois doux et railleur.

Nataku. Mon ami.

« - Oui... Tu m'avais dit que tu me montrerais tes cachettes où il y avait des framboises... mais...

Son regard m'englobe de joie... et d'une infinie tristesse.

« - C'était il y a longtemps... il y a 500 ans... Il est temps que je te rende les souvenirs qui t'appartiennent...

Son visage s'assombrit.

« - Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste?

Il secoue légèrement de la tête, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux.

« - Ne précipitons pas les choses. D'abord tes souvenirs, après mes regrets.

Ses doigts se posent délicatement sur mon front. Ils sont gelés.

Ses yeux croisent furtivement les miens.

« - Je veux que tu saches...que je suis désolé...

Avant que je ne puisse saisir le sens de son pardon, une intense douleur se répercute contre les parois de mon crâne.

Les souvenirs se déversent en moi, se révèlent et explosent en une infinité d'images et de sons.

Goku enfermé, Goku récupéré par Kanzenon, Goku jouant avec Nataku, Nataku blessé, Tenchan et ses livres, Kenren emprisonné...

Je me sens soudain étouffer tandis que des larmes douloureuses montent à mes yeux. Un visage m'assaille, celui de mon soleil, ma famille, celui de Konzen Doji mort dans mes bras, tué par Nataku. Je lâche malgré moi un cri de souffrance.

Il est des choses que l'on préfère oublier.

Mes yeux embués de larmes rencontrent le visage crispé de Nataku.

« - Pourquoi... pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Nataku se recroqueville sous le poids du remords.

« - Je suis désolé... Je... Je n'ai jamais su désobéir à mon père...

Son corps se met à trembler sous l'assaut des sanglots.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

Alors que je m'apprête à poser la main sur son épaule en signe de réconciliation, il se met à hurler:

« - J'étais jaloux! Jaloux de Konzen!

Mon geste reste suspendu dans les airs. Déstabilisé, je le regarde se replier sur lui-même, tremblant de tout son corps.

« - Mon père ne m'aimait pas. J'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains et je le savais. Et pourtant... jamais je n'ai eu le courage de m'opposer à lui. Je n'avais que toi! Que toi!

Il lève un regard pitoyable sur moi.

« - Toi tu avais Konzen...

Je le dévisage soudain sous un nouveau jour. Toutes ces années de distance me dévoilent ce que mes yeux d'enfant ne pouvaient comprendre.

Il avait toujours été seul. Seul et incompris.

« - Je savais... que je n'avais pas ma place parmi vous. Konzen et toi... Même Konzen qui était irascible et égoïste avait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés... Tu le préférais à moi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai eu aucun mal à le tuer.

La froideur avec laquelle il énonce cette dernière phrase m'écorche à vif. Je le regarde, ses yeux m'évitent, honteux d'avoir prononcé tout haut ses pensées. Dans un effort qui me coûte beaucoup, j'ose lui demander:

« - ...Pourquoi?.. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Un long silence suit ma question. Nataku semble s'être fermé à moi et au monde, fuyant probablement le souvenir douloureux de ce jour. Finalement sa voix s'élève, faible et hachée.

« - Ils en savaient trop. Maréchal Tenpô, Général Kenren et Konzen Doji. Mon père... mon père cherchait à s'emparer du pouvoir. Il prévoyait un nettoyage des fidèles de l'Empereur afin de l'isoler et de lui porter le coup de grâce, avec le soutien du peuple céleste.

« - Et c'est toi qui devait se charger de tous ces meurtres.

Nataku se tait. J'en viens à regretter mon intervention, cependant le son de sa voix vient contredire mon appréhension.

« - Oui. Mais Kenren, Tenpô et Konzen avaient compris les intentions de mon père. Ils menaçaient à tout moment de dénoncer au grand public sa trahison. Alors... alors il m'a demandé de les tuer...

Il éclate d'un rire sans joie.

« - Il m'assurait que je n'aurais plus à tuer après son avènement... Dire que je l'ai cru... Il me promettait d'être plus présent, d'adopter un statut de père avec moi quand tout serait fini. Je me suis faufilé dans la chambre de Konzen et j'ai attendu.

Le visage de Nataku revêt un masque sombre et pitoyable. Mon coeur se met à battre la chamade, redoutant ce que je sais déjà.

« - Je l'ai tué sans effort. La lame avait transpercé son torse. Et puis tu es arrivé. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'ai ressenti la douleur, la souffrance que signifiait la portée de mon geste. Je t'ai vu te précipiter vers lui en larmes, le bercer dans tes bras tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang, le supplier de rester en vie. J'ai senti peser sur mes épaules le poids de ma faute. Tu m'as dévisagé, anéanti, les mains couvertes de son sang. J'ai eu envie de mourir. Je t'avais trahi. Je t'avais trahi et je devais te tuer car tu étais un témoin. Jamais je n'avais autant haï ma position. Mon sabre se tenait à quelques centimètres de ta gorge prêt à accomplir son devoir.

Ses yeux se voilent de larmes. Au souvenir de la mort de Konzen, ma gorge se noue, la douleur m'immerge. Je me mets à pleurer.

« - Mais tu m'as souri. Sans haine, sans colère. Un sourire que je ne méritais pas. Je me suis senti soudain si sale, si... si pitoyable. J'ai retourné mon sabre contre moi et l'ai planté dans ce bras qui avait failli te tuer. Avant de que je m'évanouisse, je t'ai vu te jeter sur le corps de Konzen. Il était mort. Tu... tu n'avais plus toute ta raison. Tu t'es mis à hurler, à pousser des cris.. Et puis, ton diadème s'est mis à tremblé et s'est brisé. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. Mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu étais devenu incontrôlable. Le maréchal Tenpô et le général Kenren avaient appris la mort de Konzen. Ils se sont précipités à ta rencontre et tu... tu les as tués. Sans état d'âme.

J'avais tué mes amis... J'ai l'impression de tomber de haut. Un frisson de révulsion me parcourt le dos.

« - Finalement, tu as été appréhendé grâce à l'intervention de Kanzenon. Tu as été arrêté pour le meurtre de quelques dieux, du général Kenren, du maréchal Tenpô, de Konzen Doji et pour l'agression du prince des dieux guerriers Nataku, par ordre de mon père. Il t'aurait proposé se travailler à ses côtés, mais tu lui aurais craché à la figure. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, il était trop tard pour plaider en ta faveur. Tu avais déjà été emprisonné sur Terre. Lorsque j'ai raconté à mon père ce qui s'était réellement passé, il a ri. J'ai vu alors pour la première fois son véritable visage. Je crois que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. J'ai dégainé mon sabre et l'ai tué. Jusqu'à son dernier soupir, il n'a manifesté aucun signe de tendresse à mon égard. Finalement, je me suis présenté devant l'Empereur et j'ai avoué le complot que tramait celui qui avait été mon père.

Il se met à rire.

« - J'ai reçu les plus chaleureux remerciement de l'Empereur. Les circonstances sont parfois ironiques. Il était prêt à m'offrir tout ce que je désirais. Mais lorsque j'ai manifesté le désir de te réhabiliter dans le monde céleste, il n'a pu accéder ma requête. Il était trop tard. J'étais seul. Finalement, j'ai demandé à me rendre auprès de toi. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, mais j'ai pleuré en te voyant et tu as pleuré avec moi. C'est là-bas que j'ai compris ce que signifiait ton emprisonnement. Tu allais vivre confronter à tes remords, à ta douleur... et tout était de ma faute. J'avais trahi la seule personne qui m'aimait. Je me suis senti insignifiant et coupable face à ta peine... Alors j'ai pris la décision la plus pénible de toute ma vie: sceller ta mémoire afin de te permettre de vivre au mieux ton emprisonnement, afin que tu puisse vivre une nouvelle vie loin de moi et du royaume céleste, car je savais qu'on viendrait te libérer. Quant à moi, le remords et la solitude m'ont rongé peu à peu. Je me suis mis à oublier. A m'oublier. J'ai scellé au fur et à mesure mes souvenirs de la même façon que j'ai scellé les tiens, pour finalement disparaître. Mon corps n'est à présent qu'une enveloppe vide et terne.

Il m'adresse un sourire de connivence. Mon regard s'attarde sur son visage: sa douleur m'envahit et m'étouffe. Vivre 500 ans avec autant de remords n'est pas vivre.

Mon ami. Malgré tout, il reste mon ami. Il a su, sans hésiter, m'avouer des moments difficiles de notre existence.

Mes pensées se fixent soudain sur l'une de ses phrases.

« - Quelqu'un est venu me libérer? Qui?

Il sourit. Des sons étouffés envahissent peu à peu l'espace.

« - Tu ne l'entends pas t'appeler?

Les bruits, tout d'abord éparses, se muent soudain en cris.

C'est mon nom qui est prononcé.

Je me tourne vers Nataku, indécis. Celui-ci adopte un air encourageant.

« - Vas-y. Vas le rejoindre.

Comme sous l'impulsion de la voix de Nataku, ma conscience s'élève en direction des cris.

Je commence à paniquer.

« - Mais toi! Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir?!

Son regard se fait doux et rassurant.

« - Il est temps pour moi de retrouver la place qui est la mienne.

Progressivement, son image s'efface. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un rêve.

« - Dis, promets-moi qu'on se reverra! Promets-moi que je ne t'oublierais pas!

Surpris, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes avant d'acquiescer d'un sourire radieux.

« - C'est promis!

Je me sens partir, glisser dans une lumière éclatante.

Réinvestir ce corps étriqué qui est le mien s'avoue être une expérience brutale.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement sur son visage ahuri. L'air s'insinue douloureusement dans mes poumons, éveillant la souffrance qu'évoquent mes blessures. Instinctivement, mes bras vont entourer son cou avant de replonger épuisé et endolori dans un sommeil sans fin.

Konzen.

Non. Sanzo.

**FIN**

**Voila le dernier chapitre achevé… Je vous le demande encore une fois pour Célia-san, des reviews s'il vous plait !!!**

**Gros bisous**

**Selann…**

**A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !**


	9. Epilogue

**Coucou ! **

**Aujourd'hui encore c'est Selann ! Mais, aujourd'hui attention attention ! Célia-san est à côté de moi pour promouvoir l'épilogue ! Alors ben je vous fais de gros bisous et je lui passe la parole !**

**Célia-san : Euuuuuh… Beeeeen… C'est la fin des haricots… Euuh… Michi bocu d'avoir lu cette fic qui, je l'avoue, s'est faite par petits bouts…Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ma super copiiiiine Selann ! C'est une super copine, non ? Je lui fais pleins de gros bikous en direct ! Vous trouvez pas que ça fait discours à la miss France ? Bref… je me tais et je vous laisse lire cette fin en paix ! Bisous !**

_Posté le 11 novembre 2006._

**Célia-san et Selann : BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Epilogue.**

"Il ne se réveillera probablement plus."

Cette phrase avait sonné comme une sentence au creux de ma bouche, aussi difficile à entendre pour moi que pour les autres.

"Son corps a été gravement endommagé... c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie..."

Jamais je ne pourrais oublier le regard de Sanzo, les yeux figés par une lucidité trop douloureuse. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa léthargie, se fut pour s'asseoir face à ce lit froid où gisait le corps amorphe de Goku, habité par l'espoir vain et futile de le voir s'éveiller un jour.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi coupable, aussi impuissant. J'étais condamné à attendre et espérer. Mon ki était inutile à son rétablissement.

Injustement, Gojo, Sanzo et moi reprenions vigueur et force.

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Goku dort. La petite maison dans laquelle nous avons provisoirement emménagé est bien silencieuse. Le souvenir du brusque réveil de Goku au château d'Hoto imprègne ses murs et hante encore nos esprits.

Il m'est toujours difficile de comprendre comment Goku aie pu revenir aussi miraculeusement à la vie. Je ne pourrais effacer de ma mémoire le sursaut qui anima son corps cliniquement mort, le papillonnement de ses yeux, le soulèvement de sa poitrine s'emplissant d'air. Je ne pourrais oublier la joie et le soulagement qui m'envahirent, la fébrilité et les larmes de Sanzo. Ses sentiments sont aujourd'hui si lointains.

Entre mes mains, un plateau avec de quoi manger. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper à la porte, il n'y prêterait aucune attention.

« - Sanzo... Je t'ai apporté de quoi te restaurer. Tu devrais manger un peu plus.

Il écrase lentement sa cigarette sur le rebord de sa chaise avant de le jeter parmi les mégots qui encombre le sol de la chambre. Ses doigts en saisissent une nouvelle qu'il allume aussitôt. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser échapper un filet continu de fumée nauséabonde.

Dans la lumière crue que dévoile la fenêtre, il parait totalement décharné. Son attitude ne laisse en aucun cas présager qu'il a remarqué ma présence. Je dépose le plateau sur une table longeant le lit de Goku.

« - Rester prostré devant son lit ne l'aidera pas plus à se réveiller.

Aucune réaction ne se manifeste sur son visage blême. Découragé, je quitte cette chambre emplie de douleur.

Jamais je n'ai vu Sanzo tomber aussi bas. Si Goku ne se réveille pas bientôt, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit plus possible de le raisonner.

**.O.**

Mes yeux se posent un instant sur la plateau qu'Hakkaï a laissé à mon intention.

Comme si j'avais faim.

_Dis, je peux avoir un nikuman?_

Merde...

Je cherche désespérément une clope. Le paquet est vide.

Mon regard s'attarde sur son visage livide et froid.

Un cadavre. On dirait un cadavre.

Putain.

A défaut de tenir une clope, mes doigts viennent s'enfoncer dans la chair de mon visage.

C'est pas vrai...

_Sanzo, j'ai la dalle..._

« - Pourquoi tu te réveilles pas bordel...

_Emmène-moi, me laisse pas ici. _

Putain fous-moi la paix!

J'en peux plus...

Il est comme mort. Mort! Par MA faute!

"Il ne se réveillera probablement plus"...

_Ne me traite pas de singe!_

« - LA FERME !

Le son mat d'un choc et une douleur se propageant dans mon pied me ramènent brutalement à la réalité.

Un des rebords du lit s'est encastré dans le mur de plâtre, dû à un furieux coup de pied.

Merde. Fais chier.

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur Goku. Brusqué, son corps s'est déplacé, laissant un bras pendant dans le vide.

... je suis vraiment qu'un con...

Je quitte un instant ma chaise afin de le réinstaller plus confortablement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ma peau entre en contact avec la sienne, glacée. Il ressemble à une enveloppe vide, sans expressions. Une vague d'angoisse me submerge.

En un mois, ses cheveux ont eu le temps de pousser. Quelques mèches de cheveux se sont insinués entre ses paupières.

Après quelques minutes de flottement, ma main vient précautionneusement les écarter.

Jamais je n'aurais dû l'emmener avec moi.

**.O.**

J'ai cru entendre une voix...

Celle que j'attendais.

Me débattant contre les ténèbres, je m'approche peu à peu de l'orée de ma conscience.

Mes sensations résonnent en moi, accrues, prêtes à l'éveil.

Je ressens, au loin, une main me caresser les cheveux. Comme pour répondre à ce geste, mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine.

Je sens monter peu à peu des larmes douloureuses.

Combien de siècles ai-je attendus pour connaître une telle marque d'affection de la part de Konzen?.. de la part de Sanzo?

La main suspend soudain son geste. Affolé, je me raccroche à elle.

Non! Attends! J'ai peur... j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir... de ne plus pouvoir ressentir... de ne plus pouvoir te voir! S'il te plaît! Aide-moi!

Sanzo!

**.O.**

Je regarde une fois de plus son visage afin de m'assurer de la réalité de cette vision.

Ses paupières frémissent de nouveau.

Effrayé, je retire une main tremblante de son front.

Est-ce qu'il... Merde! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?!

« -... Goku?

Au son de ma voix, ses yeux se crispent et échappe quelques larmes.

Mon coeur bat à tombeau ouvert. Je fixe, ahuri, ses lèvres frémissantes. Elles murmurent quelques choses.

Mon nom.

Je ne saurais décrire le sentiment qui me traverse en cet instant. Je le dévisage, indécis, partagé entre le soulagement et la douleur.

Mes doigts se sont à nouveau perdus dans sa chevelure. Assis sur le rebord du lit, les secondes défilent de façon désespérément lente. Mon corps se tend, à l'affût; l'angoisse de la confrontation me broie l'estomac.

Non. Je peux pas. Je peux pas rester ici. Je peux pas le regarder en face après l'avoir laisser se faire buter.

Il me suffit de traverser la pièce avant qu'il ne s'éveille et de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je fous ici. Ce n'est plus ma place.

Je l'ai utilisé comme une arme. Je l'ai abandonné. Je l'ai laissé crever.

Je commence à me redresser prudemment de son lit mais il est trop tard.

Indécis, j'assiste au papillonnement de ses paupières. Deux yeux dorés se dévoilent; ils me dévisagent sans retenue.

Je sens ma gorge se nouer peu à peu.

Réveillé... il est réveillé... devant moi.

Le rythme de mon coeur s'accélère. Je reste à le dévisager, désorienté par ce spectacle. Comme un con. Immobile, piégé, attendant que son regard lourd de reproche confirme ce que je sais déjà de moi: tu es un connard, un lâche, celui qui m'a trahi et abandonné à la mort... un déchet. Une merde.

Je détourne le regard, écoeuré par son apparence maladive.

Pas besoin de me confronter à sa haine. Celle que j'éprouve envers-moi me suffit largement.

Mais le poids d'un corps contre le mien vient contredire mes appréhensions. Le sien. La tête blottie dans ma chemise, secoué de sanglots, encore fragile.

Ses bras sans forces qui m'enserrent.

« - ... J'ai entendu ta voix... pardon...

Je...

Je ne comprends pas...

Je me mets à trembler. Je le regarde, terrorisé, pleurer de plus belle, resserrant son étreinte avec le peu de force qui lui reste.

Je ne sais ce qui me prend. Après un instant d'indécision troublante, mes bras hésitants viennent l'entourer et le serrer contre moi.

« - Idiot...

C'est pas à toi de faire des excuses.

...C'est pas pour imiter mon maître que je l'ai pris avec moi. Toutes ces excuses que j'ai pu trouver pour expliquer sa présence à mes côtés n'étaient qu'de belles foutaises.

J'aurais pu prendre n'importe quel mioche.

Non. J'ai choisi Goku tout comme lui m'a choisi.

Je serais bien plus qu'un bonze dépravé si je ne l'avais pas pris avec moi...

On est comme... comme deux gosses paumés.

Ca fait con de dire ça mais... c'est comme s'il était mon gosse.

Dire qu'il a fallu en passer par là pour l'comprendre... Putain, j'suis pitoyable.

J'ai bien cru ne plus te revoir, con de singe...

...Raah, mes yeux me démangent!

Je relâche tout doucement l'étreinte. Pelotonné contre moi, Goku ressemble à une p'tite chose fragile. Le croyant endormi, je m'apprête à le recoucher lorsque ses prunelles se posent sur moi. Son visage se fait interrogateur face à mon regard humide.

« - Sanzo?

Je détourne les yeux.

« - Une poussière dans l'oeil...

Ses traits blafards s'éclairent d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me surprends à faire de même. Moi, le professionnel du tirage de gueule.

**.O.**

Voilà quatre jours que Goku est réveillé! Quel bonheur de retrouver un peu de vie dans cette maison!

A croire que ces derniers mois n'ont jamais existé... Le calme et le sourire ont de nouveau refait surface en moi, Gojo a retrouvé son humour bancal et ses frénésies amoureuses, quant à Sanzo...

Sanzo a changé.

Oh certes, son égocentrisme et son amabilité ne lui font toujours pas défauts mais... il a gagné en douceur et en attention.

Au plus grand bonheur de Goku.

Mes pas m'ont mené devant sa chambre. Je m'apprête à frapper à la porte, avant de m'apercevoir que celle-ci est entrouverte. Le rire de Goku s'en échappe.

Une brève hésitation me saisit.

Je vais peut-être déranger.

Finalement, je me ragaillardis et franchis le seuil.

« - Couc..!

Je reste ébahi devant la scène qui m'est offerte.

Sanzo, le sourire aux lèvres, est en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Goku... sans savoir que j'en suis spectateur.

« - Euh, pardon de déranger mais...

Il sursaute au son de ma voix, pris en flagrant délit de tendresse. Goku, à côté de lui, se moque clairement de lui.

La gêne de Sanzo se transforme aussitôt en une menace orageuse.

« - Si tu vas raconter des conneries au kappa...

Une main se plaque sur le rebord de la porte, derrière moi.

Je souris, mal à l'aise.

« - Mais que vas-tu imaginer?..

**.O.**

« - Tu n'as pas été très malin sur ce coup-là Hakkaï. Tu as mis fin à une scène qui aurait pu se révéler beaucoup plus chaude et passionnée...

J'adore quand il bout comme ça! Quel magnifique couleur carmin Sanzo!Un véritable artiste ce mec-là!

... Oh laaa... Meeeerde... Je le sens paaas... Faut qu'j'assure mes arrières!

Je me barre. De justesse. La balle est passée à quelques centimètres de mon crâne.

Putaiiiiin!

« - Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête, bonze de merde!

« - Répète un peu pour voir, tête de poulpe! Je suis sûr qu'un trou de plus dans ta cervelle diminuerait à peine ton quotient de débile profond...

Quoi?! Comment il m'a traité c'faux moine! Faut qu'il aille se fair...

« - Plus chaude? Ca veut dire quoi? Ca veut dire que c'est pas assez cuit?

Wouaaaaw! Quel superbe arrêt sur image de maître Sanzo! Manquerait plus qu'la crise cardiaque! Tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, bonze de mon coeur...

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais y'a un singe qui a besoin de quelques éclaircissements sur les mystère de la vie...

« - Ben, tu vois, c'est quand...

J'ai même pas l'temps d'entrer dans l'vif du sujet qu'Hakkaï se précipite sur lui pour le couver.

« - Pas ça devant lui! C'est encore un enfant!

Et Goku de répliquer:

« - Mais euh! J'suis plus un gosse! Dis Gojo, ça a un rapport avec la bouffe?

Raaah! J'abandonne!

« - Laisse tomber, t'es trop arriéré pour comprendre, con d'singe.

Piqué à vif, il se redresse dans son lit, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Aah, les ados aujourd'hui, j'vous jure...

« - Je suis pas un arriéré! Et puis d'abord me traite pas de singe, sale kappa qui pue!

Là il a dépassé les bornes!

« - Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit l'nain d'jardin?! C'est pas moi qui baigne dans mon jus depuis plus d'un mois! Tu schlingues tellement qu'on peut t'renifler dans un rayon d'trois kilomètres!!

« - Tu m'cherches c'est ça?

« - Oooh, la d'mi-portion veut jouer au gros dur? Ben vas-y! Viens prendre ta raclée!!

Goku arrache violemment ses couvertures et jette ses pieds hors du lit.

« - Tu vas le regretter!

Sanzo et Hakkaï deviennent pâles comme des linges.

« - Non, Goku!

Goku s'affale élégamment au pied du lit. Comme une menace se dessinent, monstrueuses, les cicatrices boursouflées et bleutées sur son dos blême.

Oh putain j'viens d'faire une boulette...

« - Aïe aïe aïe... j'viens d'me louper...

Je me précipite sur lui, inquiet.

« - Eh, ça va p'tit gars?

J'ai même pas l'temps d'me baisser pour l'aider à se relever que j'me prend sans crier gare deux godasses dans l'derrière qui m'envoient valdinguer à l'aut' bout du lit. Je me retrouve à bouffer joyeusement la tapisserie. Je me retourne vers les deux tarés d'service.

« - Non mais vous êtes malades?!

Sanzo se fout totalement de ma réplique. Un vrai snob.

Avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas, il prend Goku dans ses bras et le remet dans son lit.

A fini le gentil Sanzo quand il se tourne vers moi. Il a l'oeil méchant!

« - Putain mais t'es con ou quoi!

« - Oh ça va... Il s'est juste gamellé...

Et Hakkaï qui s'y met à son tour.

« - Goku a tout à réapprendre! Il est encore affaibli... Ca va Goku?

Le singe, livide, répond d'un hochement de tête.

Ca va! J'ai compris!Pas la peine d'en rajouter!

J'suis vraiment con... j'le ménage pas, ce p'tit...

Je jette un regard sur sa tronche. Le nabot, discrètement, me tire la langue. Je lui souris.

Tu paies rien pour attendre...

Un silence de mort s'installe. Ce qui semble profitable à Hakkaï, tout souriant.

« - Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais Yaone m'attend. Je ne serais pas là avant demain midi.

Naaaaaaan, pas possible!

« - Notre gentil docteur se transformerait-il en Don Juan?

Notre nouveau latin lover se met à rire en se massant le cou d'un air dégagé.

« - J'ai la daaaaaalle...

Un brin de nostalgie envahit la pièce. Tous les sourires et les regards se sont tournés vers Goku. Ca fait un moment qu'on n'avait pas entendu ça...

Aaah... Notre cher estomac-sur-patte... notre débiteur de compte officiel...

« - C'est vrai ça. Qui va s'occuper de faire le bouffe si tu t'en vas?

Enfin une parole censée de notre bonze national... Comme quoi ça lui arrive de penser avec son cerveau et non avec son flingue...

Mais, honnêtement, je crois qu'Hakkaï en a littéralement rien a s'secouer.

« - Débrouillez-vous! Au revoir!

Et mais attends! Il s'casse sans aucune considération pour nous! Et nos estomacs?! Qu'est-ce qu'il en fait de nos estomacs?!!

« - J'peux commander des pizzas...

Sanzo, t'as dit le truc magique: j'crois que le singe se sent plus.

« - Des pizzas? Génial! Pizzas! pizzas! pizzas!

Euuuuuuuuh... J'crois qu'ils ont oublié un tout p'tit détail...

« - Hakkaï est parti avec ta carte de crédit.

Sanzo, d'un geste expert, fait apparaître dont ne sait où une carte scintillante.

« - On a qu'à utiliser la carte de la trinité bouddhique...

... Notre sauveur...

**FIN!!!**

**Et voilàààààààààà!!! Finish! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Que vous ayez trouvé cette fic nulle ( genre: "mon chien fait pareil mais en mieux"...), passable ("mouais... à part ça y'a quoi à la télé ce soir?"...) ou grandiose ("Victor Hugo et Patrick Süskind, à côté, c'est du whiskas bas-de-gamme"...), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part à travers vos reviews! A plus! **


End file.
